Amnesia
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo finds Kisshu wandering around Tokyo with no memory of who he is- or who she is. And what happened to his ears?
1. Flashback

**Amnesia Chapter 1:**

**Flashback**

_**Earlier that day: **__"You're a freak, Ichigo! There's no way I can date someone who's not even human!" Masaya stormed off, leaving Ichigo in tears._

Now Ichigo was wandering around Tokyo, not really caring it was time to go to the Café. She had admitted to Masaya that she was a Mew Mew that day, and he had dumped her right then and there.

Her cell phone rang, and she looked at the caller ID. Ryou. She turned the phone off. She was in no mood to talk to that jerk right now, especially considering what she had planned to tell him that day.

She thought about going home, but that would mean sitting alone, and that would make her more depressed. Her parents were gone for a month, visiting Paris. _Just like them to be away when I'm in an emotional crisis, _she thought bitterly.

Suddenly she bumped into someone, and looked up. "Sorry," she said, then gasped. "Kisshu?" she asked.

It was Kisshu, but he looked confused. And even more strangely, his ears were human, not the pointy elf-like ears she was used to.

She was even more surprised when Kisshu asked, "Who's Kisshu? Is that my name?"

"Yes, don't you remember?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Kisshu said. "I don't remember anything, actually. Who are you?"

"I'm Ichigo," Ichigo said, trying to take this in.

"My head really hurts," Kisshu said.

"Did you hit it on something?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't remember that either," Kisshu said. "Do you know where I live?"

"Not really," Ichigo said. "You can come home with me, if you want." _Did I just say that? _She wondered.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you," Kisshu said. "Where do you live?"

"I'll show you," Ichigo said. She and Kisshu walked back to her house, Ichigo wondering how on _Earth _Kisshu had lost his memory.

They reached her house, and Ichigo unlocked the door. "You can have the guest room," she told Kisshu.

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "These clothes I'm wearing are strange. Do you know why I'm wearing them?"

"You always looked like that," Ichigo said. "I guess if you don't like them, you can have some of my dad's."

"Is that okay with him?" Kisshu asked.

"He and my mom are in Paris for a month," Ichigo said. "He doesn't need to know."

"What is Paris?" Kisshu asked. "And why did your parents leave you alone like that?"

"Paris is a city in France, and I don't know why my parents go on trips like that," Ichigo said. "They leave me alone a lot."

"That doesn't seem right," Kisshu said. "Do I have parents?"

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "I don't know much about your past."

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"I only met you a few months ago," Ichigo said. "You never told me much about yourself."

"Are we friends?" Kisshu asked.

"We're actually enemies, but I would have liked to be friends," Ichigo said.

"Can we be friends?" Kisshu asked. "You seem really nice."

"I'd like that," Ichigo said. Then her cell phone rang, and she said, "Hang on a minute." It was Ryou again, and Ichigo answered, "What do YOU want, Ryou?"

"Where are you!?" Ryou shouted. "You're an hour late, and the customers are leaving."

"Too bad," Ichigo said. "I decided that I'm quitting Café work. You're a nasty jerk, and I hate working for you. So you can forget me ever coming in again. And feel free to fire me from the Mews as well. I hate doing your dirty work."

"Y-you can't mean that," Ryou said. "What are we going to do without you?"

"I guess you should have thought of that before treating me like dirt," Ichigo said.

"And the alien attacks?" Ryou said, getting desperate.

"Make Zakuro be the leader, she'd be better at it," Ichigo said.

There was silence on the other end, then Ryou said, "I'm sending the Mews over to your house. Something's obviously wrong with you."

"No, there's nothing wrong with me," Ichigo said. "It's just that I'm sick of you, and all your bullying."

"I'm still sending the Mews," Ryou said, and hung up.

Ichigo snapped the phone shut and sighed.

"That wasn't a very pleasant-sounding conversation," Kisshu said.

"My boss is an evil jerk, and he's not happy that I'm sick of working for him," Ichigo said. "And it sounds like he's sending my coworkers to check up on me."

"Are they nice?" Kisshu asked.

"To me, most of the time, but I'm not sure they'll be happy to see you here," Ichigo said. "Maybe you should stay up here while I talk to them."

"Do they not like me?" Kisshu asked somewhat sadly.

"Not so much," Ichigo said. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Thanks Ichigo," Kisshu said.

The doorbell rang, and Ichigo said, "Wait here, I'll be back soon."

Kisshu nodded, so Ichigo went downstairs, and opened the door. Her teammates were all standing there, and she sighed. "What's up?" she asked. "If you're here to take me back, it won't work. I hated Ryou from the beginning. You can't force me back."

"Actually, Ryou said there's an alien here," Zakuro said. "But yes, he wants you to come back."

"I won't, and there's nothing you can do about it," Ichigo said. "I have the right to make my own decisions, and I'm not Ryou's slave, even though he treats me like one."

"We won't force you back, but are you hiding something?" Zakuro asked.

"No, not at all," Ichigo said. Zakuro caught something in her tone, though, and said, "Ichigo, we're your friends. If this is something you don't want Ryou to know, that's fine. We don't need to tell him. He's getting on my nerves lately too."

"Fine…" Ichigo said. "You might as well come in."

The others all came in, and Ichigo said, "Hang on a minute." She went upstairs to her room and found Kisshu still sitting there. "Kisshu, I think it's safe for you to come down, my friends just want to know what's going on," she said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. He followed Ichigo downstairs to the living room. Everyone's jaws dropped, and Zakuro said, "So this is what you weren't telling Ryou?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "I found Kisshu wandering around downtown, and brought him back here. For some reason, he has amnesia."

"Ichigo, are these your friends?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"Kisshu, what happened to your ears?" Zakuro asked.

Kisshu felt his ears and said, "Nothing. Are they supposed to look different?"

"Um, they used to look more like elf ears," Mint said.

"Why?" Kisshu asked. "Did something happen to them?"

"We all thought you were born that way," Zakuro said.

"Why would I be born with elf ears?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"You're an alien, Kisshu," Zakuro said.

"I am?" Kisshu asked. "Since when? I thought I was human."

"I guess you do have amnesia," Zakuro said. She turned to Ichigo and said, "We'll keep Ryou away from you and him. Otherwise, Ryou will probably kill Kisshu, and that wouldn't be good."

"Why would this Ryou person kill me?" Kisshu asked.

"He doesn't like aliens," Mint said.

"But I'm human," Kisshu said. "Isn't killing people illegal?"

"Yes, which is why we're going back to the Café and telling Ryou we couldn't get Ichigo back and that he should stay away if he knows what's good for him," Zakuro said.

"Thanks guys," Ichigo said.

"Sure," Zakuro said. "Good luck with this." She motioned to the others, and they all left.

**Okay, new idea. Please R&R.**


	2. Attack!

**Amnesia Chapter 2:**

**Attack!**

Zakuro went back to the Café with the other Mews. Ryou was waiting, and he said, "Well, did you get her back?"

"No," Zakuro said. "She's decided to quit. I'm not going to force her to do this against her will, and if you know what's good for you, you won't either."

"Why? We need her," Ryou said.

"Since she's truly decided to quit, you have no right to make her work and fight against her will," Zakuro said. "In case you've forgotten, it's illegal to force minors to work. Unless you want a bunch of police questionings, I suggest you give it up."

"Why are you acting like this, Zakuro?" Ryou asked. "It's not like you."

"To be perfectly honest, I'm pretty sick of the way you treat us too," Zakuro said bluntly. "You work us to the bone at the Café, not to mention making us fight the aliens as well. I'm not really surprised Ichigo quit; you treated her worse than any of us."

"No I didn't," Ryou said, appearing surprised.

Zakuro was about to say something back, but Keiichiro ran up from the basement and said, "Aliens are attacking Ichigo's house!"

"We'll go," Zakuro said. "But we're not done with you, Ryou." She nodded to the others, who transformed, then ran out the door.

_**Back with Ichigo and Kisshu: **_"Your friends seemed nice," Kisshu said.

"I'm glad they understood," Ichigo replied.

There was a loud CRASH from outside, and Ichigo and Kisshu looked at each other. "What do you think that was?" Kisshu asked.

"Probably one of the other aliens attacking," Ichigo said. "I'm going to transform, k?"

"Transform? Into what?" Kisshu asked.

"Mew Ichigo," Ichigo said. Then she took out her pendant and transformed, just as Pai teleported into the room.

"Mew Ichigo, what have you done to Kisshu?" Pai asked.

"Besides given him shelter, nothing," Ichigo said. "I could ask you the same question. Do you know why Kisshu was wandering around downtown Tokyo earlier?"

To her surprise, Pai looked a bit uncomfortable, but said, "We kind of had a fight earlier…."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You didn't happen to hit Kisshu over the head, did you?" she asked.

"No, but I kind of slammed him into the wall," Pai said. "Why?"

"Kisshu didn't even remember his name when I found him," Ichigo said. "I had to tell him who he was, and who I was. He has complete amnesia. He must have hit his head when you slammed him into the wall."

Pai looked horrified. Before he could say anything, Kisshu asked, "Ichigo, do you know him?"

"Yeah, this is Pai," Ichigo said. "We've been fighting each other since he came to Earth."

"Kisshu, you don't remember me?" Pai asked.

"No," Kisshu said. "I don't remember anything."

"Taruto?" Pai asked.

"Who's that?" Kisshu asked.

"We're your adoptive brothers," Pai said.

Kisshu looked suspicious. "If you're my brother, why did you slam me into a wall, like you said a minute ago?" he asked. "And why would aliens adopt a human?"

"You're not human," Pai said. "What happened to your ears?"

"Nothing," Kisshu said. "Ichigo's friend asked me that, too. But there's nothing wrong with my ears. You're the one who has funny ears, not me."

Pai sighed. "You were right, Mew Ichigo," he said. "Kisshu really has lost all memory. Though how he turned into a human is beyond me."

The door burst open, and the other Mews, led by Zakuro, raced in. "Ichigo! Are you okay?" Zakuro asked.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said.

The others looked suspiciously at Pai, who looked depressed. Then he teleported out without a word.

"What just happened?" Mint asked.

"Apparently Pai slammed Kisshu into a wall earlier today, and that's what caused him to lose all memory," Ichigo said. "Pai doesn't know why Kisshu turned human, though."

The others looked at Kisshu, who was biting into an apple. "What? I like apples," Kisshu said.

"Kisshu, do you want your memory back?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu thought, then said, "If I got my memory back, would we have to be enemies again?"

"I'm not sure, but most likely," Ichigo said reluctantly.

"Then I'll stay the way I am," Kisshu said decisively. "I like being your friend."

"Thanks Kisshu," Ichigo said with a smile.

"Ichigo-san, what about Aoyama?" Lettuce asked.

"He dumped me this morning; I told him I was a Mew Mew," Ichigo said sadly.

"Oh….." the others said.

"Um.. I hate to bring this up, but what about your parents?" Mint asked.

"They left again, for a month in Paris," Ichigo said. "By the time they get back, we'll have figured something out."

"And school?" Mint asked.

"That's a problem," Ichigo admitted. "Only my mom can sign him up, I can't do that."

"Um… I don't know if this would work, but what if you pretended to be in Paris with your parents?" Lettuce asked. "Then you could just say you were gone the whole time."

"Good idea, Lettuce," Ichigo said. "I think that's what I'll do."

**Okay, so now Pai knows. And he'll probably tell Taruto. Will Ryou find out? Review and find out!**


	3. Bananas

**Amnesia Chapter 3:**

**Bananas**

Zakuro and the others went back to Café Mew Mew, and told Ryou and Keiichiro that their computers must be malfunctioning, there was no alien at Ichigo's house.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was still home with Kisshu. "Kisshu, what do you like to eat besides apples?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Kisshu said. "I think I like most things, though. I just hope I don't have any allergies that I should remember."

"What should we have for dinner?" Ichigo asked. "It's almost six."

"What are those noodles called? The ones that are kind of like soup?" Kisshu asked.

"Ramen?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, can we have that?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure, I've got plenty," Ichigo said. She got out two packages, and put a pot of water on to boil. Then she poured the noodles in, and waited. Finally it was done, and she put the ramen in two bowls, then handed one to Kisshu along with some chopsticks.

"Thanks," Kisshu said. He blew on his as Ichigo sat down. Then he started eating, and said, "This is really good."

"It's just instant ramen," Ichigo said.

"I like it," Kisshu said. "Thanks for making dinner, Ichigo."

"You're welcome, Kisshu," Ichigo said.

Kisshu was done well before Ichigo, and he looked at the fruit bowl. "What are the yellow things?" he asked.

"Those are bananas," Ichigo said. "You can have one, if you want."

"I'll try it," Kisshu said. "I don't think I've ever had one." He took a banana and bit it without peeling it.

"Kisshu, you have to take the skin off first," Ichigo said. "Here, I'll show you." She peeled the banana and handed it back to Kisshu. He took a bite and said, "This is good."

Ichigo went to wash the dishes as Kisshu finished the banana.

Ichigo was just drying the dishes off when Kisshu said, "Ichigo, I don't feel good. Do you think I'm allergic to bananas?"

"Um… maybe," Ichigo said. "What doesn't feel good?"

"My stomach," Kisshu said.

"The bathroom is upstairs, first door on the left," Ichigo said. Kisshu turned and quickly went up the stairs. Ichigo finished drying the dishes, and a minute later, she heard Kisshu throw up.

_I guess he is allergic to bananas, _Ichigo thought. _Poor guy, that doesn't sound good._

She went upstairs and saw that Kisshu had closed the door to the bathroom. It sounded like he was still throwing up, too. Finally it sounded like he was done, but before Ichigo could knock, she heard a 'thunk'. She immediately knocked on the door, and when she didn't get a response, she hesitantly opened the door.

Kisshu was unconscious on the floor, and his cheeks were flushed. Ichigo went over and put a hand on his forehead, then bit her lip. Kisshu had a fever. She gently picked him up, and took him back to the guest room. Then she went and got a cool cloth and put it over his forehead. Next she got a bucket, and put it next to the bed, in case Kisshu got sick again. Then she got a chair and pulled it over, then sat down next to Kisshu.

An hour later, Kisshu started to wake up. "Ichigo? What happened?" he asked.

"I think you are allergic to bananas; you're pretty sick," Ichigo said. "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault," Kisshu said.

"There's a bucket next to your bed, so you won't have to run to the bathroom again," Ichigo said. "Just take it easy, k?"

"Okay, thanks," Kisshu said. "Is the bucket on the other side of the bed? I feel really sick again."

"Yeah, just turn over," Ichigo said.

Kisshu turned over and dragged the bucket a bit closer just in time. Ichigo rubbed his back as he threw up again.

When he turned back, Ichigo said, "Try to get some sleep, I'm going to go get rid of the rest of the bananas. I don't think it's good to have them in the house if they make you this sick."

"K…" Kisshu said, starting to fall asleep. Ichigo quietly left the room and went downstairs. She took all the bananas in the kitchen out to the outside garbage, and threw them in. Then she went back upstairs and got a sleeping bag, so she could sleep in the same room as Kisshu in case he needed anything.

Before she could lay it out, she heard a noise downstairs, and ran down. Pai was in the living room, and when he saw her, he asked, "Where's Kisshu?"

"Upstairs, we just discovered he's allergic to bananas," Ichigo said. "Does he have any other allergies I should know about?"

"No," Pai said. "How's he doing?"

"He's asleep, but he's got a fever, and he's sick to his stomach, so he's throwing up a lot," Ichigo said. "May I ask why you got so mad you slammed him against a wall?"

"He was telling me that we should stop obeying our leader," Pai said. "He's probably right, but I was too blind to see it at the time."

"Why would you want to stop obeying your leader?" Ichigo asked. "Is he a jerk like mine?"

"Um… not exactly, but I think he just wants the Earth for himself, and is using us," Pai said. "Uh… did you abandon your leader, that blonde guy?"

"Pretty much," Ichigo said. "He treated me like dirt, so I finally told him I was quitting. He sent the other Mews over, and they said they wouldn't tell him about Kisshu. I wouldn't be surprised if soon Ryou has no one left to work for him."

"Ryou hates us, correct?" Pai asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"So he's probably not going to be willing to form a truce if we get rid of our leader?" Pai asked.

"HE won't be, but the rest of us probably will," Ichigo said. "I think that's a great idea. But we should wait till Kisshu's feeling better to set anything up. I don't want to leave him alone."

"Good point," Pai said. "Has he remembered anything yet?"

"Not a thing," Ichigo said. "And when I asked him whether he wanted his memory back, he said he'd rather be friends than enemies and stay the way he is."

"In other words, he doesn't _want _to remember?" Pai asked.

"I'd say so," Ichigo said.

Pai sighed. "Taruto's pretty depressed about this- not to mention furious at me for being the cause of this," he said. "He's not going to be happy to hear that Kisshu doesn't want to remember us."

"I don't think it has much to do with you," Ichigo said. "I think it's because he doesn't want to remember me as his enemy. He'd rather stay friends."

Pai sighed again, but then they heard Kisshu calling out, "Ichigo?"

"I'm coming," Ichigo called back. She ran upstairs, and to the guest room. "What's wrong?" she asked as she came into the room.

"I woke up and didn't know where you were," Kisshu said.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said. "Pai came by, and I was talking with him downstairs. We didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh…" Kisshu said. "Do you like Pai?"

"Not particularly," Ichigo said. "He does spend the majority of times he sees me trying to kill me, so until he started coming to check on you, I didn't like him at all."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I was wondering if you two were together or something."

Ichigo shuddered. "Now there's a scary thought," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Not much better," Kisshu admitted. "I'm feeling sick again."

"Is the bucket still there?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-" Kisshu turned over and threw up, then said, "Yeah, but it's getting full."

"Are you able to get up, or should I empty it?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I can get up," Kisshu said. He sat up, then pushed the covers back, and stood up. "I think I'm fine- except for my stomach," Kisshu said. He picked up the bucket, and walked to the bathroom, where he emptied it into the toilet. Before he could flush, though, he turned green and threw up into the toilet. When he finished, he said, "I'm still feeling sick. And my stomach hurts now, too."

"I have stomach medicine," Ichigo said. "Do you want to try some?"

"It would be nice," Kisshu said- just as he threw up again. Ichigo opened the medicine cabinet as Kisshu flushed the toilet. She dug around and pulled out a bottle, then checked the expiration date. It was still good, so she got a glass of water and said, "Here's a pill, it should help you feel better."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "Do I need to swallow it whole?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Here's some water, too." She handed him the glass, and he swallowed the pill.

"It's getting late, we should probably go to bed," Ichigo said when Kisshu was finished with the water. "Do you want me in the same room in case you need something?"

"No, I'll be fine," Kisshu said.

"Okay, but just in case, I'm just across the hall," Ichigo said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said. They both headed back to their rooms. Ichigo left her door open a bit, in case Kisshu needed something, and headed to bed.

**Don't flame me. Kisshu will be better soon.**


	4. Taruto, Then Ryou

**Amnesia Chapter 4:**

**Taruto, Then Ryou**

The next morning, Ichigo woke up, and took a shower. After getting dressed, she checked on Kisshu. He was waking up too, and said, "I'm feeling better. I think the medicine helped."

"Good," Ichigo said. "Do you want to take a shower? I'm done."

"Sure, but I don't have any clean clothes," Kisshu said.

"I'll go find some, wait here," Ichigo said. She went to her parents' room and started looking through her dad's stuff. She found jeans and a green t-shirt, boxers, and socks. She brought all this back to Kisshu, and said, "You can go take a shower, there's plenty of soap and shampoo. The towels are in the cabinet under the sink."

"K, thanks," Kisshu said. He headed off, and Ichigo went downstairs to make toast. She also cut up two apples, and put them aside in case Kisshu was hungry.

Kisshu came down a little while later, and said, "I'm kind of hungry."

"I cut up some apples," Ichigo said. "Do you want some?"

"Sure, thanks," Kisshu said. Ichigo handed him a plate of apple slices, and he sat down to eat as Ichigo finished her toast.

When they were both done, Ichigo asked, "So what should we do now, Kisshu?"

"Play a game?" Kisshu suggested.

"Sure, do you want to play Connect Four?" Ichigo asked.

"What's that?" Kisshu said.

"I'll show you," Ichigo said. She got out the game, and set up the frame, then said, "We each get a color, red or black, and take turns putting the pieces in the frame. Whoever gets four in a row first wins, and you can get four in a row diagonally, horizontally, or vertically."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Can I have black?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. She sorted out the pieces, and gave Kisshu a pile of black ones. She took the red ones, and said, "Should I go first?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. Ichigo put a red piece into the frame, and Kisshu put a black piece on top of it.

They kept going, and eventually Kisshu won. "Good job," Ichigo said. "Do you want to play again?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. Ichigo smiled and poured the pieces into the box, then separated them again. "You can go first," she told Kisshu.

Kisshu put a piece in, and they kept going. Halfway into their third game, though, they heard a noise upstairs, and looked at each other.

"Do you think someone broke in?" Kisshu asked.

"Let's check," Ichigo said. "I left the window in my room open, something might have been knocked over."

She and Kisshu went upstairs, and found Taruto in Ichigo's room. "Taruto, why are you in my room?" Ichigo asked.

"I was looking for Kisshu, and this is just where I ended up," Taruto said.

"Ichigo, you know him too?" Kisshu asked.

"This is Taruto, Pai's younger brother," Ichigo said.

"Oh. Hi," Kisshu said. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I want you to come back!" Taruto said.

"Come back where?" Kisshu asked.

"Back to our spaceship!" Taruto said.

"You live in a spaceship?" Kisshu asked. "Why don't you have a house?"

"You used to live with us," Taruto said. "Don't you remember me?"

"No, sorry," Kisshu said. Taruto's face crumpled up, and he started crying.

"What's wrong?" Kisshu asked. "Are you okay?"

"I want you to remember!" Taruto wailed.

Kisshu looked puzzled. "But if I remember, Ichigo won't be my friend anymore," he said. "I don't want to be her enemy."

"It's always about Ichigo!" Taruto said. "What about me and Pai?"

"It's always about Ichigo?" Kisshu asked. Suddenly his eyes went blank. "Kisshu? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu didn't respond, but he suddenly said, "But I love you, Koneko-chan!" Then he clutched his head and cried out, obviously in pain. Ichigo looked at Taruto, who looked scared as Kisshu then collapsed.

"Taruto, go get Pai," Ichigo said.

"But-" Taruto started.

"GO! NOW!" Ichigo shouted. She knelt next to Kisshu as Taruto teleported out. "Kisshu? Kisshu, can you hear me?" she asked, shaking his shoulder.

He didn't respond. A few minutes later Pai and Taruto teleported in, and Pai said, "What happened?"

"Kisshu's eyes went blank after Taruto said that everything was always about me," Ichigo said. "Then Kisshu said, "But I love you, Koneko-chan. Then it looked like he was in pain, and he collapsed."

"His memory might be coming back," Pai said. "If so, it's probably going to be painful if he remembers too much at once. He hasn't called you 'Koneko-chan' at all since he lost his memory, right?"

"Not once," Ichigo said. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't think taking him to the ship is a good idea," Pai said reluctantly. "He has too many memories there, and if he starts to get his memory back too fast, it could permanently damage his mind. But if this happens again, I guess you'll need some way of contacting me."

"Do you have a cell phone?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Pai said.

Ichigo thought, then said, "Do… you want to stay here?"

"Bad idea, Ryou will figure it out sooner or later," Pai said. "I guess I'd be better off making you a device that would allow you to contact me. I might have something, so I'll be back either later or tomorrow."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "When do you think Kisshu will wake up?"

"I can wake him up now," Pai said. "Has he recovered from the bananas?"

"Yeah, I gave him stomach medicine, and it really helped," Ichigo said.

"Good," Pai said, and then tapped Kisshu on the forehead twice.

Kisshu slowly opened his eyes, and asked, "What happened?"

"You collapsed," Ichigo said. "Pai thinks you might be getting your memory back."

Kisshu looked scared. "If it hurts to get my memory back, I don't want it back," he said.

"I think it's only going to hurt if you remember too much at once," Pai said.

"Oh…" Kisshu said. He stood up, then put a hand on his head. "I've got a really bad headache," he said.

"I have headache medicine too," Ichigo said. "It might make you kind of sleepy, though."

"I can take care of the headache," Pai said. "Kisshu, come over here."

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who nodded. Then Kisshu went over to Pai, and Pai put a hand on his forehead. Pai's hand began to glow, and finally he said, "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kisshu said.

"We have to go…." Pai started to say, when the doorbell rang.

Ichigo peeked out the window and snarled. "Ryou," she muttered. "Pai, Taruto, you should probably leave. Kisshu, stay up here."

"Okay," Kisshu said, as Pai and Taruto teleported out. Ichigo went downstairs as the doorbell rang again.

She opened the door to see Ryou on her doorstep. "What part of 'I'm not coming back' are you not getting?" she asked.

"Ichigo, did those aliens do something to your mind?" Ryou asked.

"NO! Honestly, you treated me like dirt from day one and you actually expected me to take it all and stay?" Ichigo asked. "I hate your guts, Ryou, and seeing as you hate me too, I don't understand why you want me back."

"I don't hate you," Ryou said.

"Yeah right," Ichigo scoffed. "If you don't hate me, you wouldn't have treated me worse than anyone else. You let Mint do absolutely nothing, but when I stop working, you'd yell the place down. Lettuce broke at least eighteen dishes per day, and you barely yelled at her. Same with Pudding's acrobatics. If I did that, you'd call me a baka and start yelling again. Zakuro scares everyone away, and if I did that, you'd dock my pay, which you do for fun anyways. You seriously expected me to stay and work for an evil jerk like you? You're out of your mind, Ryou. And here I thought you were a genius."

"You're just saying that to put me off," Ryou said. "I know you want to come back. You're hiding something."

"I REFUSE TO EVER WORK FOR SOMEONE WHO'S EVEN MORE EVIL THAN YOU THINK THE ALIENS ARE!" Ichigo shouted. "IF YOU DON'T GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD THAT I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, I'LL ATTACK YOU! AND IF NEED BE, I'LL KILL YOU TOO! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, RYOU!"

Ryou looked shocked, but then running footsteps were heard inside the house, and Ichigo turned.

"Ichigo, I heard you screaming, are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm just annoyed," Ichigo said. "I'm fine. I don't think he'll be fine for very long, though." She jerked her thumb at Ryou, who was turning the color of Pai's hair.

"You were hiding HIM!?" Ryou shouted, pointing at Kisshu. "WHY, Ichigo?"

"Because he's my friend, and besides, he needed help," Ichigo said calmly. "And since I'm not part of your little team anymore, there's really nothing you can do about this. Tough luck, you evil jerk."

"Ichigo, this is Ryou?" Kisshu asked. "You were right, he does look pretty evil."

"I'M NOT EVIL!" Ryou shouted. "And you already know who I am, you spend all your time teasing me about my hair."

"Why on Earth did you work for him so long?" Kisshu asked Ichigo.

"I have no clue," Ichigo said. "I realize now that I should have quit a lot earlier."

Ryou was steaming, and Kisshu asked, "Why are you turning red?"

"He's angry," Ichigo said. "That's generally what happens when people get angry."

"Oh… Why did I tease him about his hair?" Kisshu asked.

"Just to annoy him," Ichigo said. "I always enjoyed hearing you call him 'Blondie'."

Ryou was starting to look puzzled. "Ichigo, what's going on?" he asked suspiciously. "And why _is _Kisshu staying with you anyways?"

"I'll explain, but if you take advantage of this information later, I will hunt you down and kill you personally," Ichigo said coldly.

"Fine…." Ryou said. "What's going on?"

"Kisshu has complete amnesia," Ichigo said. "Apparently Pai slammed him into a wall. I found him wandering around downtown, and after he told me he didn't know what his name was, I decided he'd be better off living with me. And for some reason, he's also turned human."

Ryou looked shocked. Seeing this, Ichigo asked, "Are you going away now?"

"Fine, but if he does anything, you know who to call," Ryou said.

"Yeah, Pai," Ichigo said with a smirk. "Or Zakuro, but definitely not you. Now, get out."

"You'd call PAI over me!?" Ryou shouted.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Are you going away, or do I need to call the police? I'm sure they'd be happy to drag you away. You are harassing me, after all."

"Fine, I'll go," Ryou said. He walked off, and Ichigo shouted, "And don't come back!" Then she walked back into the house.

**Well, Ryou knows. Will he become a problem? Review and find out….**


	5. Ryou's Plot

**Amnesia Chapter 5:**

**Ryou's Plot**

Pai came back later that day with a device that would allow Ichigo to contact him. Ichigo thanked him, and invited both him and Taruto for dinner. Pai went and got Taruto.

"This is nice of you," Pai said.

"Yeah, especially since Pai is a disaster in the kitchen," Taruto said. "We don't let him cook."

"Who's 'we'?" Kisshu asked. "Do you have more friends?"

"I was talking about you," Taruto said. "You used to live with us."

"Oh," Kisshu said. "Hey, if I was an alien, why am I human now?"

"We're not sure," Pai said. "I can't really think of any reason why you'd suddenly turn human."

"Dinner's ready," Ichigo said, putting a bowl of pesto pasta and a salad on the table. She also put out some shredded parmesan cheese.

"What's all this?" Pai asked.

"Pasta with pesto-which is a sort of sauce made with basil- and salad," Ichigo said. "And parmesan cheese for the pasta."

"Okay…" Pai said. He took some, and tried it as the others took some too. "This is good," Pai said. "Human food is so much better than our food."

"What's your food like?" Kisshu asked.

"It's okay, but there's not as much variety as humans have," Pai said.

Taruto was looking depressed, and Ichigo asked, "Hey Taruto, is something wrong?"

"Kisshu doesn't remember anything about us," Taruto mumbled. "And I officially hate Pai."

"Is it because he's the cause of Kisshu's amnesia?" Ichigo asked.

"YES! If he hadn't slammed Kisshu into the wall, Kisshu would still live with us, and he'd remember me!" Taruto wailed.

"Why did Pai slam me into a wall?" Kisshu asked. "What did I do?"

"I got mad because you said we should stop obeying our leader, and things got a bit out of control," Pai said.

"You slammed me into a wall for saying something you didn't like?" Kisshu asked. He sounded somewhat angry.

"Um… yeah, pretty much," Pai said.

Kisshu turned to Ichigo and asked, "Are you sure it's safe to have him around? I don't want to see what would happen if you said something he didn't like. I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's sweet, but I can take care of myself," Ichigo said. "I'd be more worried about you, since as a human you probably don't have any fighting abilities."

"Did I have fighting abilities before?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, you had swords," Ichigo said. "And you were always creating Chimera Animas."

"What's a Chimera Anima?" Kisshu asked.

"A mutant monster," Ichigo said.

"That sounds scary," Kisshu said. "Why would I create something like that?"

"We were trying to take over the world," Taruto said. "So we'd use Chimera Animas to attack people, and the Mews."

Kisshu looked puzzled. "Why would you want to take over the world?" he asked. "What would you do with it?"

"We were trying to create a place for our people to live," Pai explained. "Our planet is dying."

"Why not just come here and live peacefully?" Kisshu asked. "Wouldn't that be easier?"

"We were following the orders of our leader, who said we should eliminate the supposedly evil humans and take over the planet," Pai said.

"Humans aren't all evil," Kisshu said. "Except for Ryou. He's evil."

"I agree," Ichigo said. "Not all humans are alike. Are all aliens alike?"

"No," Pai said. "Maybe you're right."

"Could we form a truce?" Ichigo asked.

"What would Blondie say?" Taruto asked.

"He'd say no, but I bet Keiichiro would say yes," Ichigo said. "He's a nice guy, and he'd probably see that this is for the best."

"Should we do this soon?" Pai asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I could call up the other Mews and explain the plan tonight, and we could probably go to Café Mew Mew tomorrow."

"Okay, you go do that," Pai said. "We'll take care of the dishes."

"Thank you," Ichigo said. She went into the living room with her cell phone, and scrolled through her contacts. First she called Zakuro, and when Zakuro picked up, Ichigo said, "Zakuro, Pai and Taruto want to form a truce. Can we meet at Café Mew Mew tomorrow?"

"Sure, that's good news," Zakuro said. "I'll call Mint, k?"

"Thanks," Ichigo said, and hung up. Next she called Pudding and told her the same thing. Finally she called Lettuce, who was even more happy with the news, and agreed to meet at Café Mew Mew too.

Finished, Ichigo went back to the kitchen, and saw that the dishes were all done. "Thanks for doing the dishes," she told Pai, Kisshu and Taruto."

"You're welcome," Pai said. "What time are we meeting tomorrow?"

"After the Café closes," Ichigo said. "So around 4."

"Okay, we'll be there," Pai said. "Do you two need a lift?"

"You guys have a car?" Kisshu asked.

"No, we teleport," Pai said.

"If you don't mind, that would be great," Ichigo said.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow," Pai said, and he and Taruto teleported off.

Kisshu and Ichigo were watching a movie later that night, when they heard a CRASH at the front of the house. They looked at each other, and ran to the front door, only to find it gone. Then a masked figure walked through the door. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Ichigo asked.

The person took off his mask. "RYOU! What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" Ichigo shouted.

"I'm here for him," Ryou said, pointing to Kisshu.

"What do you want with me?" Kisshu asked.

Ryou didn't respond. Ichigo took out her pendant, but before she could transform, Ryou quickly pressed a cloth over her face. She felt herself losing consciousness, and tried to fight it as she heard Kisshu scream. Unfortunately, she failed, and everything went black.

**Nice cliffie, right?**


	6. Showdown

**Amnesia Chapter 6:**

**Showdown**

Ichigo woke up, and wondered why she was lying on the floor. Then she saw the broken door, and remembered. "Kisshu!" she called out. No response. Ichigo figured Ryou had taken him somewhere. Then she remembered the device Pai had given her, and ran to get it. She found it, and pressed the button. Then she said, "Pai, can you hear me?"

"_Yep, what's up?" _Pai asked.

"Ryou knocked me out and kidnapped Kisshu!" Ichigo said. "Do you have any way of finding where they are?"

"_I'm on it, hang on," _Pai said.

Ichigo heard a series of beeps and clicks, and finally Pai said, "Kisshu appears to be in Café Mew Mew. Do you need me and Taruto?"

"Yes, please, and I'll call the other Mews," Ichigo said.

"_We're on our way,"_ Pai said.

Ichigo immediately grabbed her cell phone, and called Zakuro. When Zakuro picked up, Ichigo said, "Ryou kidnapped Kisshu. Meet me at Café Mew Mew, that's where Pai says they are."

"Got it," Zakuro said. "I'll call Mint, you call Lettuce and Pudding."

"Got it," Ichigo said, and called both Lettuce and Pudding. She gave them the message she had given Zakuro, and they both agreed to meet her.

Pai and Taruto teleported into the living room soon after, and Pai grabbed Ichigo's shoulder, then teleported.

They landed in front of Café Mew Mew, where they found the other Mews transformed and waiting. Ichigo had transformed at home, and she said, "Let's go get Kisshu, guys."

The others nodded, and Ichigo went to the door with her key, and opened it. The front room was deserted, but they heard noises in the basement. Then they heard Kisshu scream, and ran for the stairs.

They reached the basement as Kisshu screamed again. Ichigo tried the door; it was locked. She kicked it down, and followed by the others, ran in- and stopped dead.

Kisshu was tied to a table, and Ryou had obviously been torturing him. Blood trickled out of his mouth, and his shirt was torn, revealing a large bruise. His arms were covered in cuts, and he was barely conscious.

"What the _hell _are you doing, Ryou!?" Ichigo asked angrily. "Why did you kidnap Kisshu?"

"So I could get information out of him," Ryou said. "I didn't really believe that he'd lost all memory, so I figured I could torture the answers out of him. He's not talking, though."

"Jeez, you're stupid," Ichigo said. "Kisshu _does _have amnesia. What made you think he was lying about that?"

"He's an alien," Ryou said.

"Not anymore," Ichigo said. "And you're going to pay for what you've done." She turned to her teammates, and said, "Should we take him down?"

"Yeah," Zakuro said. "This is unforgivable."

"We'll help too," Pai said. He and Taruto got out their weapons, as did the Mews.

Ryou looked panicked, and said, "Why are you all betraying me?"

"Because the aliens offered a truce, and you kidnapped Kisshu before we could set up peace talks," Ichigo said. "So now you'll die. I warned you if you took advantage of Kisshu while he had amnesia, I'd personally kill you."

Ryou turned and tried to run, but Pai and Taruto teleported and blocked his escape route. And the Mews had already blocked the door. Ryou was trapped. Just as he turned back toward her, Ichigo performed her Strawberry Surprise attack. It hit Ryou dead on, and he screamed in pain. Pai attacked from behind, and the lightning from his attack scorched Ryou's back. This time, Ryou fell to one knee. Ichigo performed her attack again, then nodded to Mint, who shot an arrow into the Strawberry Surprise. That gave it more power, and the attacks hit Ryou in the chest.

Ryou collapsed, and lay still. Pai slowly approached him, and checked for a pulse. "We did it, he's dead," Pai said.

"Good riddance," Ichigo said. "What do we do with the body?"

"I'll just destroy it," Pai said. Then he took out his fans, and roasted Ryou's body with lightning. He kept at it until there was nothing but a pile of ash. "Done," Pai said. "We should take care of Kisshu's injuries now. Ichigo, can we go back to your house?"

"Yeah, can you teleport?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I'll teleport Kisshu," Pai said. "Taruto, teleport Ichigo."

Taruto nodded, and took Ichigo's hand. "Minna, come to my house," Ichigo said. They nodded as Taruto and Pai teleported out with Kisshu and Ichigo.

Pai and Taruto landed in the living room, and Ichigo said, "Take him to the guest room, we can care for his injuries there."

Pai went upstairs, followed by Ichigo and Taruto. He put Kisshu on the bed, then said, "We should clean these cuts out."

"I'll go get some water and washcloths," Ichigo said. She grabbed those items from the bathroom, and went back to the guest room. She then started cleaning out the cuts on Kisshu's arms. She also wiped the blood off his face.

When she was done, Pai said, "Good job. I'll take care of the rest, I have the power to heal."

Ichigo moved over, and Pai put a hand on Kisshu's arm. The cuts began to heal, and when they were gone, Pai did Kisshu's other arm. Then he healed the bruise on Kisshu's chest, and finally put a hand on Kisshu's chest. Soon after, he said, "Okay, Kisshu should be fine when he wakes up."

"Thanks Pai," Ichigo said. "I'm going to bring a sleeping bag in here, so I can be here if Kisshu wakes up."

"Good plan," Pai said. "Taruto and I are going back to the ship. Call me if something happens."

"Will do," Ichigo said. Pai and Taruto teleported out as Ichigo pulled out a sleeping bag and climbed into it.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up and saw that Kisshu was also waking up. "Kisshu, how are you feeling?" she asked him.

"I'm okay," Kisshu said. "What happened?"

"Ryou was torturing you, and Pai and I killed him," Ichigo said. "Pai healed you, and you've been unconscious since last night."

Kisshu sat up and said, "I was dreaming that I was fighting you, and you were in that pink outfit."

"You and I used to fight a lot before you lost your memory," Ichigo said.

"Why was I calling you 'Koneko-chan'?" Kisshu asked.

"That was your nickname for me," Ichigo said.

"Was I in love with you?" Kisshu asked suddenly.

"That's what you always told me, but you also claimed I was a toy," Ichigo said.

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm not sure," Ichigo said. "I don't know how to read minds."

"I think I'm in love with you still," Kisshu said. "Did you love me?"

"Before, no," Ichigo said. "I was with someone else, and I was too blinded by that crush to see how much I liked you. But since I've been spending time with you, I've come to realize that I think I had feelings for you all along."

To her surprise, Kisshu blushed slightly and said, "Thanks, Ichigo."

"You're welcome," Ichigo said. "Are you okay to walk? We should probably go get some breakfast."

"I think so," Kisshu said. He stood up, but he was still a bit shaky. Ichigo came over and steadied him, and helped him walk downstairs.

She helped him sit down at the table, and said, "What would you like?"

"Do you have toast?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo said. "What would you like on it?"

"Butter would be fine, and if you have it, I like strawberry jam," Kisshu said.

"That's my favorite too!" Ichigo said. "I'll get that ready." She got out the bread, and put some into the toaster oven. When it was done, she put on butter and strawberry jam, and handed a plate to Kisshu and kept a plate.

They both ate in comfortable silence, and then Ichigo said, "I'll wash the dishes. Are you feeling any stronger?"

"A little," Kisshu said.

Pai suddenly teleported in and said, "I just got a message from Keiichiro, asking what happened to Ryou."

"Did you tell him?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Pai said. "Now he's refusing to consider peace talks."

"Great…" Ichigo sighed. "I'll get the other Mews together later, and we can all talk about what to do."

"Okay," Pai said. "Kisshu, how are you feeling?"

"Better," Kisshu said. "I was feeling pretty shaky this morning."

"Good that you feel better now," Pai said. "Do you like it here?"

"Yeah!" Kisshu said enthusiastically. "And Ichigo said she's in love with me!"

"Is this true, Ichigo?" Pai asked.

"Yeah, I was just too blind to notice it before Aoyama broke up with me," Ichigo said.

"Good for both of you," Pai said.

"Thanks," Kisshu and Ichigo said.

"Have you remembered anything yet, Kisshu?" Pai asked.

"I was dreaming that I was fighting Ichigo and calling her 'Koneko-chan'," Kisshu said. "But I can't remember if that really happened."

"Do you know where you were?" Pai asked.

"It looked like a park," Kisshu said. "There was a big tree there, too."

"Inohara Park," Ichigo said. "That's one of the first battles I had with you."

"Oh…" Kisshu said. "Was I scared of something then?"

"Um… I jumped into that tree while the leaves were turning poisonous, and you sounded scared that I would die," Ichigo said. "I didn't listen, that's probably why you felt scared."

"Why didn't you listen?" Kisshu asked.

"We were enemies," Ichigo explained.

"Oh…." Kisshu said. "I'm glad we're friends now."

Ichigo smiled. "Me too, Kisshu."

**Well, Ryou's dead. And Keiichiro's not happy. Will the Mews and Cyniclons convince him to help? Review and find out.**


	7. A Meeting

**Amnesia Chapter 7:**

**A Meeting**

Ichigo had called all the Mews and aliens together, to talk about what to do. Keiichiro was mad at them, and now they had to decide what to do about the truce.

"If we can get Keiichiro to cooperate, maybe you guys could take all our Mew Aqua and use it to heal your planet," Lettuce said.

"Good idea," Ichigo said. "But what about the aliens' leader?"

"I know how to kill him," Pai said. "His human host is Aoyama Masaya. If we kill him, there won't be a problem- except our people might not be too happy afterwards."

"Well, if we convince Keiichiro, he's got two extra rooms," Zakuro said. "And I'm sure that Kisshu could live here. We just need to soften up Ichigo's dad a bit."

"What's wrong with Ichigo's dad?" Kisshu asked.

"He's way too overprotective and hates boys," Ichigo said. "My mom might be able to help, though."

"Good," Zakuro said. "Your mom seems like a nice person, and she knows you're old enough to make decisions. You might have to pretend that you're not a couple for a while though."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Ichigo, when are your parents coming back?"

"Two weeks from now," Ichigo said. "We've got plenty of time to kill Aoyama and think up a cover story for why Kisshu is staying here."

"Okay," Pai said. "Why don't Taruto and I go kill Aoyama, while the rest of you try to convince Keiichiro to give us the Mew Aqua and let us stay?"

"Sounds fine," Ichigo said. Pai nodded to Taruto and they teleported out. Ichigo turned to the others and said, "Let's go talk to Keiichiro. Kisshu, you should come too, I don't think it's good to leave you out of this."

"Okay," Kisshu said.

Ichigo turned to Zakuro and said, "Zakuro-san, I think you should do most of the talking. I think Keiichiro has a thing for you. He keeps looking at you when he thinks no one's looking."

Zakuro actually blushed slightly, but said, "Fine…. Let's go."

The others followed her to Café Mew Mew, which was closed. Ichigo took out a key and opened the door, then went in, followed by the others. The front room and the kitchen were deserted, so they went to the basement. Ichigo peeked around the door, and saw Keiichiro sitting in a chair, looking rather depressed.

Ichigo knocked, and they heard Keiichiro say "Who's there?"

Ichigo opened the door, and said, "It's us, Keiichiro."

"Oh…." Keiichiro said. "What's up?"

"We wanted to talk to you," Zakuro said, catching Ichigo's signal.

"Is this about forming a truce?" Keiichiro said.

"Lettuce had an idea," Zakuro said. "She said that we should give the aliens the Mew Aqua to use on their planet, rather than letting them take Earth."

"And do the aliens agree to this?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yes, but Pai and Taruto said they might need somewhere to live afterwards," Zakuro said. "They just went off to kill their leader's human host, so we won't have problems with him. They're worried that their people might not be too happy with that, and they might need to live on Earth."

"And I suppose you want them to live here?" Keiichiro said. "I only have two rooms, remember?"

"Kisshu's already living with Ichigo," Zakuro said. "You'd only need to house Pai and Taruto."

"Wait, why is Kisshu living with Ichigo already?" Keiichiro asked.

"I found Kisshu wandering around downtown about a week ago," Ichigo said. "He has complete amnesia, so I brought him home with me. And my parents are still in Paris for another two weeks."

"Kisshu has amnesia?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "He also somehow turned human. Look." She pulled Kisshu over, and Keiichiro looked startled.

"Kisshu, you don't remember _anything_?" Keiichiro asked.

"Not really," Kisshu said. "This morning I remembered I was in love with Ichigo, but even though Pai and Taruto say they're my brothers, I don't remember anything about them. And I don't remember much of anything about myself. Ichigo told me my name when we met, though."

"You didn't even remember your _name_?" Keiichiro asked.

"No," Kisshu said. "I guess I should ask Pai if I have a last name, I forgot."

Keiichiro seemed a bit unsure of what to say. "Why didn't Ryou tell me?" he asked finally.

"Ryou broke into my house, knocked me out, kidnapped Kisshu, and started torturing him," Ichigo said. "That's why we killed him. Didn't Pai tell you?"

"Um… I kind of hung up after he said, 'Ryou is dead'," Keiichiro said. "I guess I should have listened to the full story." Then he sighed. "I'll give Pai and Taruto the Mew Aqua, and if they need to live here, they can," Keiichiro said. "I do wonder what caused Kisshu to turn into a human, though."

"Pai didn't know either," Ichigo said. "I guess it'll stay a mystery."

"Is it possible that Kisshu somehow turned _himself _human?" Keiichiro asked.

"I guess," Ichigo said. "If he was fooling around with Pai's equipment, he might have triggered something by accident. I'll ask Pai later."

"Kisshu, do you know if you were playing with Pai's stuff?" Keiichiro asked.

"No," Kisshu said. "I thought I was born human, but Ichigo's friend with purple hair said I was an alien."

"My name is Zakuro," Zakuro said.

"Sorry, I forgot that too," Kisshu said. "Um… what were the rest of your names again?"

"I'm Lettuce," Lettuce said.

"My name's Pudding, na no da!"

"I'm Mint."

"Thanks," Kisshu said.

The others smiled. Pudding turned to Ichigo and said, "Ichigo-oneechan, I'm glad Kisshu-oniichan is on our side, along with Pai-oniisan and Taru-Taru."

"Who's Taru-Taru?" Kisshu asked.

"That's Pudding's nickname for Taruto," Ichigo explained. Her cell phone rang, and she jumped. She looked at the caller ID, and quickly opened the phone. "Mom?" she asked.

"_We're coming home a bit earlier," _Sakura said.

"Okay, when?" Ichigo said.

"_Tomorrow afternoon," _Sakura replied.

"I have something to discuss when you get back," Ichigo said. "See you tomorrow."

"_Bye sweetie!" _Sakura said, and hung up.

Ichigo sighed. "My parents will be home tomorrow afternoon," she said. "Let's think up a cover story for you, Kisshu."

Before they could get farther, though, Pai and Taruto teleported in and said, "Okay, we lured Aoyama into an alley and killed him there, so the problem of our leader should be solved."

"What did Aoyama have to do with this?" Keiichiro asked.

"He was our leader's human host," Pai said. "Did you guys get things worked out here?"

"Yes," Keiichiro said. "I will give you the Mew Aqua to help your planet, and you and Taruto can live here if things don't work out for you."

Pai and Taruto bowed. "Thank you, Keiichiro," Pai said. "We should probably go back soon, so can we have the Mew Aqua?"

"Sure, I'll get it," Keiichiro said. He went to a safe and pulled out a bag, then gave it to Pai.

Pai looked in, and said, "This is more than enough. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Keiichiro said. "Is Kisshu staying here while you go back?"

"It's better that way," Pai said. "He's human now, and our people don't like humans much."

"Okay," Keiichiro said. "Ichigo just got a call saying her parents will be home tomorrow. Good luck on healing your planet."

"Thanks, we'll need it," Pai said. "Kisshu, good luck with Ichigo's parents. You too, Ichigo."

"Thanks, I think we'll need all the luck we can get," Ichigo said.

Pai and Taruto nodded, then teleported off.

Ichigo turned to the others and said, "Let's go home, minna."

**How do you think Sakura and Shintaro will react? Review and find out!**


	8. Meeting the Parents

**Amnesia Chapter 8:**

**Meeting the Parents**

"Okay, we have to figure something out to tell my parents about why Kisshu's living with me," Ichigo said.

"Why not tell them the truth, except that he's a friend from the Café rather than your boyfriend?" Lettuce asked.

"Or you could tell them about your secret identity," Keiichiro said. "Then you wouldn't have to hide things anymore, since we formed a truce."

"I think I'll go with Keiichiro's idea," Ichigo said. "Otherwise my mom is going to go nuts trying to find out whether or not Kisshu actually has parents. Which reminds me, I need to find out Kisshu's last name." She took the little communicator device out of her pocket and said, "Pai?"

"_Yes?" _Pai said.

"What's Kisshu's last name?" Ichigo asked.

"_Ikisatashi," _Pai said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, and turned the device off. She turned to the others, and said, "I'm going to go back home and straighten up a bit, so I'll see you around."

"K!" the others said.

"Come on, Kisshu, let's go home," Ichigo said.

"Okay!" Kisshu said, and followed her back to her house. The two of them spent the rest of the day doing housework, and Kisshu was very helpful.

The next morning, they got up and had breakfast, then played the Squiggle Game, while waiting for Ichigo's parents to come home. At around noon, Ichigo got her pendant and said to Kisshu, "They should be home soon, so just let me do the talking, k?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Is your dad scary?"

"He can be, but I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you," Ichigo said.

About half an hour later, they were playing Connect Four in the kitchen when they heard the front door open and Sakura call out, "Ichigo, we're back!"

"Time to face the music," Ichigo said, and went out to the living room, followed by Kisshu.

She reached the front door and said, "Welcome back, how was it?"

"It was fine," Sakura said. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Kisshu," Ichigo said. "Can you and Dad come to the living room? We've got something to discuss."

"Yes, you said that on the phone," Sakura said. "Go wait in the living room, I'll get your dad."

Ichigo and Kisshu went and sat on the sofa, but they stood up as her parents came in and Shintaro started getting the usual death aura. "Ichigo, who is this, and what's he doing in our living room?" Shintaro asked.

"This is my friend Kisshu," Ichigo said. "And he's been living here since a day after you left."

"WHAT!?" Shintaro shouted.

"Ichigo, would you like to explain this a little more?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but I also wanted to tell you something that I've been keeping from you," Ichigo said. "I'm actually Mew Ichigo."

Shintaro's jaw hit the floor, and Sakura looked pretty shocked too. "Why now?" Sakura asked.

"The Mews formed a truce with the aliens," Ichigo said. "And Ryou's gone, so we can tell our parents without him yelling the Café down."

"And what does Kisshu have to do with this?" Shintaro asked.

"Kisshu used to be one of the aliens," Ichigo said.

"'Used to be'?" Sakura asked.

"The day after you guys left, Aoyama dumped me, and while I was wandering around town, I bumped into Kisshu," Ichigo said. "When I found him, he had no memory of anything, and he had somehow turned human as well. I figured he'd be safer here, so I brought him home. I later found out that his brother, Pai, had gotten into a fight with him earlier, and because of that, Kisshu now has complete amnesia."

"You don't remember anything, Kisshu?" Sakura asked.

"No," Kisshu said. "Ichigo told me most of what I know right now, and Pai told me the rest. I'm glad Ichigo found me, though, because she's the one who told me my name is Kisshu."

"Do you have parents?" Sakura asked.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who said, "We're not exactly sure, but in any case, Kisshu can't go back to the alien's planet now that he's human."

"And I take it that means you want him to live here?" Sakura asked Ichigo.

"If you don't mind, since he's got nowhere else to go, and I don't want him to live on the streets," Ichigo said. "I was also hoping you could sign him up in my school, since he's been homeschooled."

"I don't mind him living here," Sakura said. "But maybe it would be better if I homeschooled him. If he can't remember anything, how do you think he'll do in school?"

"Good point," Ichigo said. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," Sakura said.

"Sakura, you're actually going along with this?" Shintaro asked incredulously.

"Yes," Sakura said calmly. "I wouldn't turn out Kisshu just because he's a boy. He has to have somewhere to live. And if you mistreat him just because he's a boy, you'll regret it." She gave Shintaro a very evil look.

Shintaro sighed. Then he said, "If you think it's okay, then fine. But if I catch them doing anything together, they'll be the ones regretting it."

"I wouldn't hurt Ichigo, if that's what you're worried about," Kisshu said. "We're friends."

"Where is he staying?" Sakura asked.

"I put him in the guest room," Ichigo replied. "He doesn't have any clothes other than the alien ones though, so we might need to go shopping."

"You went through my closet, didn't you?" Shintaro asked.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him run around naked?" Ichigo asked. "It's not like you left me enough money to buy a bunch of boys clothing as well as food."

Shintaro sighed and said, "Sakura, can you go shopping?"

"Sure," Sakura said. "Kisshu, Ichigo, do you want to come?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, do you want to come help pick out clothes?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Thanks, Mrs….. um…. Ichigo, what did you say your last name was?"

"Momomiya," Ichigo said.

"Thanks Mrs. Momomiya," Kisshu said.

"You're welcome," Sakura said. "Let's go get in the car, and I'll drive to the mall."

The three of them got in Sakura's car, and headed off.

**That worked out well…. Thanks to my friend I'm a Nerd and Proud for the idea of having Shintaro die in a car crash and leave Sakura to take care of Ichigo and Kisshu, but I didn't want Sakura to get depressed. I decided not to be too evil. Besides, I already killed off Ryou and the treehugger, so I think I'll put a lid on the death thing for now.**


	9. Shopping

**Amnesia Chapter 9:**

**Shopping**

Sakura finally found a parking spot, and they got out and went into the mall. "Kisshu, do you have any food allergies I should know about?" Sakura asked as they walked.

"Bananas make me really sick," Kisshu said. "I don't know about any others."

"I asked Pai, and he said you don't have any other allergies," Ichigo said. "But we probably shouldn't even have bananas in the house anymore."

"That bad?" Sakura asked.

"Kisshu had a fever and was throwing up a lot," Ichigo said. "I gave him stomach medicine, and that helped, but I think bananas are not a good thing to have around."

"I'll let Shintaro know," Sakura said. "He sometimes does the grocery shopping." She took out her cell phone and dialed the home number, and when Shintaro picked up, she said, "Just so you know, we can't have bananas in the house anymore, so if you're going shopping, don't get any. Kisshu's extremely allergic to them."

She got a response, and then hung up. "Well, he's not thrilled, but he'll survive," Sakura said. "He likes banana bread."

"I like apples," Kisshu said. "Are there desserts with apples?"

"Yes, lots," Sakura said. "Apple cake, apple pie, apple crisp…. There's more than I can count."

"What's apple crisp?" Kisshu asked.

"It's cooked apples with a buttercrumb and cinnamon topping," Sakura said. "I can make some after we get home, if you want."

"I'd like that," Kisshu said. "Do we need to get more apples?"

"Probably," Sakura said. "We'll stop at the grocery store on the way back. Here's the clothes store."

She walked in, and said, "Kisshu, I think you're a size smaller than Shintaro. Those clothes look a little baggy on you."

"I guess," Kisshu said. "What size would I be?"

"I'd say an 8 or a 10," Sakura said. "You're very thin."

"I guess I am," Kisshu said. "I don't know why, Ichigo's a good cook."

"Maybe you didn't eat that much before you started living with her," Sakura suggested.

"Oh, that could be," Kisshu said. "Pai said something about not having a lot of food, and apparently I used to live with him and his younger brother Taruto. They said they're my adoptive brothers."

"Where do they live?" Sakura asked.

"I think that if they come back to Earth, they'll be living with Keiichiro," Kisshu said. "But he only had two extra rooms, so Ichigo took me in."

"Well, it's nice to have you," Sakura said. "And Ichigo seems really happy to have you around too."

"Ichigo's in love with me," Kisshu said. "I really love her too."

Ichigo was turning bright red. Sakura looked at her and said, "And you didn't tell us this why?"

"Mom, you know what Dad would do to me and Kisshu," Ichigo said. "And then regardless of your scoldings, Dad would treat Kisshu badly."

Sakura sighed. "You're probably right. I'll start work on him tonight. Then you can be a couple and not be afraid of your dad."

"Thanks Mom," Ichigo said.

Kisshu, meanwhile, was looking at shirts. "What does this say?" he asked, pointing to a black shirt that said "I'm Sexy" in large red letters.

"It says "I'm Sexy", and you are not getting that," Sakura said firmly.

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I like green and black, can we get those colors?"

"Sure," Sakura said. "Let's keep looking."

Half an hour later, they had quite a lot of green and black clothing, as well as some boxers and socks. "Kisshu, do you want sneakers too?" Sakura asked as they went toward the shoes department.

"What are they?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll show you," Sakura said. She went down an aisle, and looked around. Then she pulled out a pair of green and white sneakers, and showed them to Kisshu.

"What are the strings for?" Kisshu asked.

"That's to help them stay on," Sakura said. "I can teach you how to tie them, if you want these."

"I'd like that, if you don't mind," Kisshu said.

"I don't mind," Sakura said. "But you should try these on to see if they are the right size."

Kisshu took the sneakers and sat down to try them on. "Stand up and see how they feel," Sakura said.

Kisshu obeyed, and said, "They fell different, but I like them. I think they're a good fit."

"Good, let's go pay for all this," Sakura said.

Kisshu and Ichigo followed her to the checkout, and watched as she paid for all the new clothes and the sneakers.

"Okay, now we need apples," Sakura said, as they went back to the car. She drove them to the grocery store, and they bought a bag of apples. Then they went home, where they found Shintaro reading the paper in the living room.

"Oh, you're back," he said. "Ichigo, I got a call from the school wondering where you were. Apparently you've been absent since we left?"

"Ryou was out to get Kisshu, and I didn't want to leave him home alone," Ichigo said. "And seeing as YOU weren't around, I decided to stay home with him until you guys got back. I figured I'd just pretend that I went to Paris with you."

"Is Ryou still out to get Kisshu?" Shintaro asked.

"No, Ryou's gone," Ichigo said.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Shintaro asked.

"Probably not," Ichigo said.

"Tell me anyways," Shintaro said.

"Fine…. Ryou broke down our door, knocked me out, and kidnapped and tortured Kisshu, so Pai and I killed him," Ichigo said. "And Pai destroyed his remains."

"I _thought _there was something funny about that door," Shintaro said.

"Did I do a bad job putting it back on?" Kisshu asked.

"No, you did a fine job," Shintaro said. "There's a scratch that wasn't there when I left on the handle, that's what I meant."

"Oh… I didn't notice the scratch," Kisshu said.

"It's fine, the door works, and that's what matters," Shintaro said. He went back to his paper, not noticing his wife and daughter's jaws were on the floor.

Finally Sakura collected herself and said, "I'm going to make apple crisp, so Ichigo, could you show Kisshu how to do the laundry?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Come on, Kisshu. We should cut the tags off your new clothes."

"Oh, one last thing," Sakura said. "Kisshu, do you remember how to read?"

"I'm not sure," Kisshu said. "I haven't really seen anything to read lately."

"Ichigo, go get one of your books, and we'll see if Kisshu can read it," Sakura said. "Maybe one of the children's books you've got."

Ichigo went upstairs and got the book 'Cinderella', then went downstairs and handed it to Kisshu. Kisshu took it and looked at the cover, then said, "I don't recognize the characters. What does this say?"

"It says 'Cinderella'," Ichigo said. "I guess you forgot how to read- either that or when you were an alien, you had different characters."

Kisshu looked sad and said, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Ichigo said. "You didn't choose to get amnesia."

"But how can Mrs. Momomiya teach me if I can't read?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll teach you how to read first," Sakura said. "And call me Sakura, 'Mrs. Momomiya' makes me feel old."

"Okay, thanks Sakura," Kisshu said.

Sakura smiled, and continued cutting up apples. Ichigo took Kisshu upstairs and started helping him cut the tags off his clothes. Soon after they were done, before Ichigo could teach Kisshu how to do laundry, the doorbell rang, and Shintaro opened it. Then he shouted, "ICHIGO! Get out here!"

Ichigo and Kisshu ran to the front door. Pai was standing on the doorstep, and he said, "How's it going?"

"Fine," Ichigo said. "How'd it go on your planet?"

"We got exiled," Pai said glumly. "Keiichiro took us in, though. Kisshu, did Mrs. Momomiya sign you up for school yet?"

"I'm homeschooling him," Sakura called from the kitchen.

Kisshu looked rather sad as he said, "I forgot how to read, apparently."

"Your amnesia's worse than I thought," Pai said. "But I did find out why you turned into a human."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"You were right, I looked at one of my machines, and somehow, Kisshu must have activated it," Pai said. "The machine is supposed to turn one of us human for a certain amount of time, but whatever Kisshu did to it, it doesn't work that way anymore. Actually, I think it used all its energy turning Kisshu human for good. And it looks like we can't reverse the process, either."

"Since you're all living on Earth, I think that might be for the best," Ichigo said. "It won't be easy to explain to anyone why the aliens who were attacking Tokyo are living with us now. It's better for Kisshu to be human."

"Maybe, but there's also a possibility that the machine is part of what caused such a severe case of amnesia," Pai said. "And if that's the case, Kisshu might never fully regain his memories."

**Nice little cliffie there. And to those of you who were happy that Kisshu seemed to be getting his memory back (i.e., Soccer-Geek), sorry, but I kinda had this planned. Don't ask me why.**


	10. Is This a Problem?

**Amnesia Chapter 10:**

**Is This a Problem?**

"Kisshu might never regain his memories?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a possibility," Pai said. "Kisshu, you haven't remembered anything yet, have you?"

"No," Kisshu said.

"And it's been two weeks since you lost your memory," Pai said. "I would have thought you'd remember something by now. And the fact that you've forgotten how to read troubles me."

"That does sound pretty severe," Ichigo said. "Is there anything you can do about this?"

Pai looked uncomfortable as he said, "I'm not sure. If he's forgotten how to read as well as lost all his memories, that suggests that there's more than just an ordinary case of amnesia here."

"Is it bad if I never remember everything fully?" Kisshu asked.

"It might be," Pai said. "It will definitely make it harder for you to relearn things like reading. I have to admit that you were never that good at math, but if you don't recognize numbers, it's going to be harder than it was when I was your teacher." Pai suddenly looked like he was thinking, then he said, "Mrs. Momomiya, do you have a sheet of paper and a pencil? I want to try something."

"Sure," Sakura said. She left and came back with some paper and a pencil, which she handed to Pai.

"What are you thinking?" Ichigo asked, as Pai started writing.

"It may be that Kisshu can't read Japanese," Pai said. "It's possible he could read other languages, though. So I'm writing the same word over in a few different languages, as well as Japanese romaji." He finished writing, and said, "Kisshu, take a look at this, and tell me if you can read any of these words."

Kisshu took the paper, and looked at it. Finally he said, "Green?"

"Yeah, which one did you see?" Pai asked.

Kisshu pointed to one word, and Pai looked. "That's Japanese romaji," he said. "So it looks like you can read, just not the actual characters." He turned to Sakura and said, "Are you going to be homeschooling him?"

"Yes, I figured since he's never been to a public school and has amnesia, he'd be better off learning from me," Sakura said. "I actually had a job teaching younger kids before Ichigo was born, but I left that job after she was born."

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "Is it the 'I was born too early' thing?"

"Yes," Sakura said. "To be honest, the doctors weren't sure you would make it when you were first born. It took a long time before I was comfortable enough to leave you with a babysitter, and even that I didn't do too often."

"That's kind of hard to believe, considering how strong she is now," Pai said.

Sakura smiled and said, "Well, supposedly everything gets stronger as you get older."

"Back to the homeschooling," Pai said. "Can you teach Kisshu in romaji?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," Sakura said. "I should be able to teach him at least hiragana, as well. Kanji's going to be the tricky part."

"Yeah," Pai said. "Well, I guess we'll see how it goes."

"Pai, are you going to be going to school too?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I'll be with Lettuce in her school," Pai said. "And Taruto's going to be with Pudding."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Lettuce will like that."

"So will I," Pai said, turning slightly pink.

Ichigo giggled. "I've never seen you blush, Pai," she said.

Pai cleared his throat and said, "Something smells good in here." He was obviously trying to change the subject.

"It's apple crisp, do you want some?" Sakura asked.

"I've never had that, I'd like to try it," Pai said.

"Great, let's all have some," Sakura said. She scooped some into five bowls and put them on the table. Shintaro came over too, and they all sat down to eat apple crisp.

"This is really good," Kisshu said.

"Thanks," Sakura said. "I'm glad you like it. Pai, how's yours?"

"Great," Pai said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sakura said.

"Mom makes great desserts," Ichigo said.

"Thanks sweetie," Sakura said. "You know you have to go back to school tomorrow, right?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Not looking forward to that."

"I told the school that you had joined us in Paris," Shintaro said. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

"Maybe you're becoming a bit more easygoing," Ichigo suggested.

"Mmph," Shintaro said.

Pai teleported out soon after, and Ichigo and Kisshu went to check on the laundry.

The next day, Ichigo got up and went to school. As she had predicted, her teachers were not thrilled with her, but she managed to get the work she had missed.

At recess, she got surrounded by girls, and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Someone found Masaya stabbed to death in an alleyway!" one of the girls cried.

Ichigo did a pretty good impression of looking horrified, and said, "That's awful!"

"We heard he dumped you," another girl said. "Do you know what happened?"

The other girls, horrified, all shouted as one, "AKAI! How could you suggest something like that? Besides, Ichigo was in Paris when that happened!"

"I'm just saying…." Akai trailed off as Moe and Miwa were seen coming out of the building. They both looked rather ferocious, and the other girls all ran away as Moe and Miwa went to Ichigo.

"Hi Moe, hi Miwa," Ichigo said. "It's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too," Moe said. "But we've got a question. Were you actually in Paris this whole time? Miwa went by your house and saw lights on."

"I guess I can tell you, but only if you don't tell anyone else," Ichigo said.

"_Those _girls?" Miwa said. "As if! So what happened? It's not like your parents to lie to the school."

Ichigo sighed. "You probably heard that Masaya dumped me, right?" she asked. Moe and Miwa nodded. "I was actually getting close with a guy I met at the Café, who I later learned was an orphan who lived with his brothers," Ichigo continued. "The day after my parents left, I found my friend, Kisshu, wandering around downtown, and when I called his name, he asked me if that was his name. I discovered that he and his older brother had had a fight in which Kisshu had been slammed against the wall. Unfortunately, Kisshu now has complete amnesia, and the last two weeks I was out of school were spent trying to help him get his memory back. Kisshu's living with my parents and me now, but he doesn't remember anything besides the fact that he's in love with me."

Moe and Miwa looked horrified. "Wow, that must be tough," Moe said. "What about school?"

"My mom's homeschooling him," Ichigo said. "We learned that for some reason, he can only read in romaji now, and he doesn't remember anything, so any school stuff he used to know is now forgotten. His brothers still visit him, but he doesn't remember anything about them. I told him who they were, but he doesn't remember things like that by himself."

"Did you take him to a doctor?" Miwa asked.

"His older brother is a doctor, but when he examined Kisshu, he told us that it's possible that Kisshu may never completely remember everything," Ichigo said.

"How is Kisshu doing with that news?" Moe asked.

"I was surprised, he seems to be fine with having no memory of himself or his past," Ichigo said. "He was a little sad yesterday because we found out he couldn't read anything besides romaji, but my mom thinks she can help him with that."

"Can we meet him?" Miwa asked.

"If you want, you could come over after school," Ichigo said. "Just don't bring anything banana-related into the house."

"Why's that?" Miwa asked.

"Bananas make Kisshu really sick," Ichigo said. "The first night he was staying with me, he ate one, and then he was throwing up all night. He didn't remember that he was allergic to them. It's a good thing his older brother came by later, since he knows more about what Kisshu likes than I do. I just wish he had come over before Kisshu ate a whole banana."

"Poor guy," Moe said. "We don't have any bananas today, but we'll remember not to bring any over, and tell our families not to make you guys banana bread anymore."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "I just hope my dad doesn't get too desperate; he really likes banana bread."

"Yeah…." Miwa said.

The bell rang then, and the three girls ran back to class.

**I'll post more tomorrow; and I'm sorry this chapter was so boring.**


	11. Visitors

**Amnesia Chapter 11:**

**Visitors**

After school, Ichigo, Moe and Miwa walked to Ichigo's home together. Halfway there, Ichigo said, "Oh, I just remembered. Don't tell my dad that Kisshu and I are together, I don't think Mom told him yet. You know how he is."

"Okay, we won't," Moe said. "Has Kisshu met your Café friends?"

"Yeah, they've been over a few times since he lost his memory," Ichigo said. "He didn't remember them either."

"Wow," Miwa said.

Finally they reached Ichigo's house, and Ichigo opened the door, then called out, "Mom, I'm home, and I brought Moe and Miwa over!"

"I'm in the kitchen, come on in," Sakura called back.

Ichigo nodded to her friends, who followed her in. They went to the kitchen, where they found Kisshu and Sakura sitting at the kitchen table with a bunch of papers spread out. Sakura looked up and said, "Hi girls, what's up?"

"Hi Mrs. Momomiya," Moe and Miwa said. "Ichigo said we could come over and meet Kisshu."

"Hi," Kisshu said. "Why did you want to meet me?"

"We like meeting all Ichigo's other friends," Moe said.

"Oh…" Kisshu said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Moe," Moe said, "And that's Miwa. We and Ichigo have known each other since we were little."

"Nice to meet you," Kisshu said. "Do you have fighting abilities like Ichigo?"

Ichigo facepalmed as Moe and Miwa looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Miwa asked.

"Ichigo can transform," Kisshu said, completely oblivious to the fact that Ichigo was getting more nervous by the minute. "She has this cute pink outfit that she transforms into, and then she has fighting abilities."

Moe and Miwa turned to Ichigo, and Moe said, "That sounds a bit like Mew Ichigo. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Fine… I didn't tell you this because it could have put you in danger, but yes, I am Mew Ichigo," Ichigo sighed.

Moe and Miwa's jaws dropped. "Um…. You didn't tell us this?" Moe asked.

"No, because when we were actually fighting the aliens, it could have put you both in danger," Ichigo said. "Even my parents didn't know till a while ago, and it's not something to talk about at school."

"Good point," Miwa said. "What happened to the aliens?"

"We formed a truce, and now two of them are living with Keiichiro," Ichigo said.

"Two?" Moe asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, Kisshu used to be an alien, but he somehow triggered one of his brother's machines, and turned himself human," Ichigo said. "And since he has no memory of either of his brothers, that's why he's living with me. I took him in right after he lost his memory, since I found him wandering around downtown, with no idea what he was doing there."

"Wow," Miwa said. "How's your dad taking this?"

"Fine, actually," Ichigo said. "I was surprised, maybe he's going soft."

At that moment, Shintaro came in, and heard her, then said, "I heard that! I am NOT going soft!"

"It would be better if you were," Sakura said calmly. "Then you wouldn't be so overprotective. Besides, Ichigo has Moe and Miwa for overprotective; she doesn't need you too."

Moe and Miwa blushed, and Shintaro said, "Am I really that overprotective?"

"Yes," Ichigo, Sakura, Moe and Miwa said in unison.

Shintaro sighed. "And I suppose next you're going to tell me that I should be fine with Kisshu and Ichigo dating?"

"Um…. We weren't going to bring that up for a while, but yes," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's a way better person than Aoyama."

"That's true….." Shintaro said. "What happened to the treehugger anyways?"

"He turned out to not be human; he was the alien's leader, so Pai and Taruto killed him," Ichigo said. "And before anyone asks, that was the only way to ensure the Earth wouldn't be destroyed."

"Good riddance," Shintaro said. "I knew he was no good."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Moe asked.

"No," Shintaro said calmly. "I didn't like him. And he dumped Ichigo."

"True," Miwa said. "At least we're all safe now- right Ichigo?"

"Yup," Ichigo said.

The doorbell rang, and Ichigo went to answer it. It was Pai, and Ichigo said, "What's up?"

"I did a bit more research on Kisshu's amnesia," Pai said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "My school friends are here, but they won't mind; Kisshu told them about me before we could stop him. They'll keep the secret."

"Okay," Pai said. Ichigo let him in, and he followed her to the kitchen.

"Hi Pai," Sakura said. "What's up?"

"I did more research on Kisshu's case of amnesia," Pai said. "I don't know exactly how this happened, but it seems that his memory is gone- permanently. I think the combination of me slamming him into the wall and the machine that turned him human caused this. And as far as I can tell, there's no way to reverse it, either. Part of the problem with the machine he activated is that if it's used too much, or for an extended period of time, it can start to affect the way the mind works. Whatever Kisshu did to that machine apparently caused it to remove his memories- or at least whatever he had left after he hit his head. And when it turned him permanently human, the power source died."

"Is there a way to recharge the machine?" Ichigo asked.

"Not with Earth power sources," Pai said. "The power for that machine came from something you can only find on our planet, and now that we're exiled, we have no access to that. I'm sorry, but there's no way to recover Kisshu's memory anymore. It's possible that he'll remember some things on his own, but he'll probably never completely remember everything."

Kisshu looked sad. Ichigo noticed, and said, "Don't worry, Kisshu. We'll all be here for you, even if you never get your memory back. We'll all help you."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. He still sounded sad, and Ichigo came over and hugged him. Kisshu hugged back as Sakura started ushering everyone else out of the room. As soon as everyone was gone, Kisshu buried his face in Ichigo's shoulder, and started crying.

Ichigo continued to hold him as he cried. A little while later, he started to calm down, and said, "I'm tired…"

"I'll take you up to your room," Ichigo said. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yeah…" Kisshu said. Ichigo helped him upstairs, and tucked him in when they got back to his room. Ichigo pulled up a chair, and sat down next to Kisshu, who was half-asleep. He fell sound asleep as Ichigo started stroking his hair.

Eventually Ichigo got tired too, and fell asleep in the chair, her arms and head resting on the edge of the bed, while the rest of her was still in the chair.

A while later, Sakura came in, and saw the two of them sleeping. She smiled softly, and went back downstairs.

**I know you'll all hate me for this chapter, but at least the end of this chapter was cute.**


	12. Sick Day

**Amnesia Chapter 12:**

**Sick Day**

The next day was a Saturday, so Ichigo could sleep in. She woke up at about ten, and saw that she was still in Kisshu's room. Kisshu was starting to wake up too, and when he saw her, he said, "I don't feel good…"

Ichigo felt his forehead. "You've got a fever," she told him.

Kisshu started coughing, and when he got his breath back, he said, "My head hurts, too."

"Sounds like you have a cold," Ichigo said. "I'll go tell my mom, I'll be right back."

Kisshu nodded, so Ichigo went downstairs. She found her parents in the living room. "How's Kisshu doing?" Sakura asked.

"I think he has a cold," Ichigo said. "He's got a fever and a cough, and he says his head hurts."

"I'll be right up," Sakura said. She followed Ichigo back to Kisshu's room, and went in. "Not feeling well, huh?" she asked Kisshu.

"Not so much," Kisshu said.

Sakura felt his forehead, and said, "You're burning up. I'm going to call the doctor, okay?"

"Does that mean I have to go somewhere?" Kisshu asked.

"Not necessarily," Sakura said. "I'm just going to ask for advice on what to do for you."

"Okay," Kisshu said.

"I'll go get the phone," Sakura said. "Ichigo, stay here."

Ichigo sat back down next to Kisshu as Sakura went to get the phone. Ten minutes later she came back and said, "The doctor's office said they'll send someone over here. They said a lot of people have been coming in with the flu."

"Okay," Kisshu said.

The doorbell rang a while later, and Sakura went to answer it. She came back with a woman in a nurse's outfit, who examined Kisshu. Finally she said, "Yeah, he's got the flu. I'll give you a prescription for antibiotics, so get them as soon as possible."

She handed a prescription to Sakura, who said, "Thanks, I'll go get that now."

She walked out with the nurse, leaving Ichigo and Kisshu alone. "What are antibiotics?" Kisshu asked.

"It's a type of medicine," Ichigo said. "It'll help you feel better."

"Okay…." Kisshu said.

He sounded tired, and Ichigo said, "Go back to sleep, I'll be right here."

"K," Kisshu said sleepily. Soon after, he was sound asleep.

Sakura came back an hour later, and said, "I got the antibiotics. Kisshu's sleeping?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"I'm going to go make chicken noodle soup for him, so if you don't mind, can you give him the antibiotics when he wakes up?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. Sakura smiled at her and left.

A while later, Kisshu started to wake up, just as Sakura came up and said, "I finished the soup. Kisshu, do you want some?"

"Yes please," Kisshu said. Sakura went and got a bowl of soup, and came back.

"Kisshu, can you sit up?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'll try," Kisshu said. He managed to sit up for about a minute, then fell back. Ichigo caught him and said, "I'll help you eat, Kisshu." She took the bowl of soup from Sakura, and said, "Open up."

Kisshu obeyed, and Ichigo started feeding him the soup. Halfway through, he said, "I'm not hungry anymore….."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "I'm going to give you some of the antibiotics, okay? You need them to get better."

"K…" Kisshu said.

Ichigo got a glass of water, and one pill, then helped Kisshu sit up and gave it to him. He swallowed it, and then asked, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo said. "I'll be here if you need anything, k?"

Kisshu nodded and fell back to sleep. Ichigo went and got a book, then sat down next to Kisshu again.

By the time Sakura had dinner ready, Kisshu still hadn't woken up. Ichigo reluctantly went downstairs and ate with her parents.

"I have to go back to school on Monday," Ichigo said. "Is it really okay for me to leave Kisshu?"

"I'll be here," Sakura said. "You really shouldn't miss more school. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She finished her dinner and went back up to Kisshu's room. He was starting to wake up. "Kisshu, are you feeling any better?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really," Kisshu said. He started coughing, and Ichigo pulled him into a sitting position until he stopped. "I don't like being sick," he said after he stopped coughing.

"I don't think anyone does," Ichigo said. "I'm sure you'll be better soon, though."

"Will you be here?" Kisshu asked.

"Today and tomorrow I will be, but I've got school on Monday, so my mom will be here with you," Ichigo said.

"Do you have to go to school?" Kisshu asked.

"Believe me, I'd rather stay here, but my parents say I have to go in. Don't worry, we'll have all day tomorrow, and I know my mom will take good care of you," Ichigo said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "Um… can you sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure, I'll get my sleeping bag," Ichigo said. "You don't want to be alone, right?"

"I like having you nearby," Kisshu said. "It makes me more comfortable."

Ichigo smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad I can help."

Kisshu smiled back, then yawned. "Get some more sleep," Ichigo said. "I'll be right back, I have to get my sleeping bag."

Kisshu went back to sleep as Ichigo quietly went to her room and got her sleeping bag and pillow. She went back into the hall, and almost ran into Sakura, who said, "You're sleeping in Kisshu's room tonight?"

"He says he feels more comfortable with me around, so yes," Ichigo said. "He went back to sleep, so I'm just getting my stuff to sleep in there."

"I called Pai on that device he gave you," Sakura said. "He'll be over a in a bit, to see how Kisshu's doing."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Can you let him know to be quiet when he comes?"

"Sure," Sakura said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, and headed back to Kisshu's room.

A bit later, Ichigo heard a knock on the door, and opened it. Pai was standing outside, and he asked, "How's Kisshu?"

"Still asleep," Ichigo said. "It's the best thing for him right now."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him he'd probably never get his memory back," Pai said.

"I don't think that had anything to do with why Kisshu caught the flu," Ichigo said. "The doctor said that a lot of people have it right now, I guess it's going around."

Pai was about to reply, but Kisshu started coughing again, which woke him up. Ichigo went and helped him sit up. When Kisshu stopped coughing, he noticed Pai, and said, "Pai, you're here too?"

"Yeah, I came to see how you were doing, since I heard you had the flu," Pai said.

"I still don't feel that great," Kisshu said. "I guess the medicine Ichigo gave me hasn't kicked in yet."

"Medicine?" Pai asked.

"The doctor prescribed him some antibiotics," Ichigo said. "He's supposed to take one a day until he's better."

"I sometimes forget that you're not an alien anymore," Pai said to Kisshu. "But it's good, since a lot of human medicines are actually poisonous to us."

"I think I'm glad I'm not an alien," Kisshu said. "Although it would be cool to fight the way Ichigo does."

"Yeah…." Pai said.

Kisshu yawned. "I'm getting tired, what time is it?" he asked.

Ichigo looked at the clock and said, "Wow, it's almost ten. That's later than I thought. You should get some more sleep, we can talk more tomorrow, k?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Good night."

"Good night," Pai said, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"I'm going to go get into my nightclothes, but I'll be right back, so just go back to sleep," Ichigo said.

"You'll be here though?" Kisshu asked. He was half-asleep already.

"I'll be here, I promise," Ichigo said.

Kisshu went to sleep after that, and Ichigo quietly left, changed into her pajamas, and went back to Kisshu's room, where she climbed into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

**Review plz!**


	13. Still Not Feeling Well?

**Amnesia Chapter 13:**

**Still Not Feeling Well?**

The next morning, Ichigo woke up and checked on Kisshu. He was still sleeping, so she went to take a shower. When she came back, however, she found Kisshu crying out in his sleep, and Sakura trying to wake him up.

Ichigo immediately ran over, and shook Kisshu's shoulder. "Kisshu! Wake up!" she cried out.

Kisshu opened his eyes, but he looked really scared. "Kisshu, were you having a nightmare?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Ichigo?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm here," Ichigo said.

"I dreamed that I was attacking you, and then you collapsed," Kisshu said. "And then this guy with blonde hair and ears like Pai's came and attacked me. But I don't think I wanted to make you collapse. And I was scared."

Ichigo knew what Kisshu was talking about; that was the first time the Blue Knight appeared. But she wondered if telling Kisshu that he used to enjoy attacking her was really a good idea. Finally she said simply, "Kisshu, it's fine. I'm here, and I'm okay."

"Did that happen?" Kisshu asked. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That was the first time the Blue Knight appeared," Ichigo said. "He was apparently born to protect me, and he showed up in a lot of our battles."

"Did I hurt you?" Kisshu asked.

"I was sick that day, and you attacked while I was sick," Ichigo said. "That's why I collapsed."

Kisshu looked sad. "I'm sorry," he said.

"That's all in the past, Kisshu," Ichigo said. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Kisshu looked like he wanted to say something else, but started coughing instead. "Still not feeling well, huh?" Ichigo asked. Kisshu shook his head.

"I'll give you more of the antibiotics," Sakura said. She went and got a glass of water, then helped Kisshu sit up and gave him the pill, which he swallowed. "Kisshu, are you hungry?" Sakura asked.

"Sort of," Kisshu said. "That soup was good, is there any more of that?"

"Sure, I'll go heat some up," Sakura said. She left, and Ichigo sat down next to Kisshu.

"Did I hurt you a lot before I lost my memory?" Kisshu asked.

"No, most of the time I think I was the one hurting you," Ichigo said. "I think I was too blinded by my crush on Aoyama to see that I was hurting you with my rejections."

"I don't remember that," Kisshu said.

"That's probably a good thing," Ichigo said reluctantly. "When we were enemies, I was pretty nasty to you."

"Oh…" Kisshu said. "Do you like me?"

"No, I love you," Ichigo said with a smile. "And that's even better."

"Thanks Ichigo," Kisshu said.

Sakura came back, and said, "I brought the soup. Kisshu, do you want to try sitting up?"

"K," Kisshu said. He pushed himself up, and said, "I think I can sit up now."

"Good," Sakura said. "Can you eat by yourself?"

"I'm not sure," Kisshu said. "I'm feeling kind of shaky."

"I'll help you," Ichigo said. She took the bowl of soup from her mother, and said, "Okay, open up."

Kisshu obeyed, and Ichigo fed him the soup. This time he was able to eat all of it. Ichigo put the bowl aside when he was done, and said, "How are you feeling now?"

"I feel a little better," Kisshu said. "I'm not too tired, either."

"Do you want me to read to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Um… sure," Kisshu said. "What do you like to read?"

"I like fantasy books," Ichigo said. "I started one earlier, do you want me to read it to you?"

"Sure, what's it called?" Kisshu asked.

"It's called Dial-a-Ghost," Ichigo said.

"Is it scary?" Kisshu asked.

"No, it's sweet," Ichigo said. "It's about a boy who meets this family of ghosts, and they become his family, since he's an orphan."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I don't like scary books."

"Neither do I," Ichigo said. She picked up the book, and opened to the first page. Then she began reading aloud.

She got a little less than half-way through when Kisshu said, "I'm tired again, can we stop?"

"Yes, go back to sleep," Ichigo said. "I'll be here."

"K…" Kisshu said, falling asleep. Ichigo pulled the covers up more, and sat back down.

Pai and Taruto came by later that day, and luckily for them, Kisshu was awake. They didn't stay too long; Kisshu still got tired out easily. But they promised to come back after school the next day. Kisshu went back to sleep after their visit, and slept through dinner.

Ichigo had to go to school the next day, but Sakura promised to take care of Kisshu, so she felt a bit more comfortable leaving him.

Moe and Miwa met her at the gates, and Moe asked, "How's Kisshu doing? He wasn't looking too happy when we left."

"He's got the flu right now," Ichigo said. "His mood is somewhat better, though. He was pretty depressed about the whole permanent amnesia thing."

"Well, I hope he feels better soon," Miwa said. "He seemed really nice."

"He is," Ichigo said. The three of them went to class, and got there on time.

Halfway through the day, the intercom came on and said, "Momomiya Ichigo, please come to the office."

"You may go, Ichigo," the teacher said.

Ichigo got her bag and left. She was quick on the way to the office, and when she got there, she was surprised to see Shintaro waiting. "What happened, Dad?" Ichigo asked.

"We'd better talk in the car," Shintaro said, and followed by a confused and worried Ichigo, led the way to his car.

When they got in, Shintaro said, "I got a call from my sister today. Apparently your grandmother passed away yesterday, and the funeral is next week. I'm going to my sister's tomorrow, and you, Kisshu and your mother will join me as soon as Kisshu's feeling better. I already informed your school, so don't worry about missing work, they'll hold it for you."

"Grandma died?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Shintaro said sadly. "Apparently, my sister neglected to mention that she was in failing health, so the funeral might be a little tense. If it is, I need you to keep an eye on Kisshu, since I don't think he'll understand the tension too well. And I don't want my relatives to nag him, so you have my permission to scare people away from Kisshu, got it?"

"Hai," Ichigo said. "You're mad at your sister, aren't you?"

"Me and everyone else," Shintaro said bitterly. "Your grandma was living with her, and she apparently never told the rest of the family until it was too late. If it was anyone else's funeral, I wouldn't go, but I can't do it to my mother."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Dad," Ichigo said. They were just pulling into the driveway, and they got out and went inside. Shintaro went off to read the paper, and Ichigo went to the kitchen to find her mom. "Your father told you the news, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "How's Kisshu?"

"He said he was feeling better today, and he was able to come downstairs for a while this morning, but then we got the call from your aunt, and I sent him back upstairs. Your dad was pretty upset," Sakura said. "Would you mind going to explain to Kisshu why he's upstairs? I was trying to calm your father down."

"Sure Mom," Ichigo said, and went upstairs.

She found Kisshu sitting on his bed, looking rather disgruntled. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked when he saw her.

"It's a bit complicated," Ichigo said. "My grandma died yesterday, but apparently my aunt, who she was living with, didn't inform the rest of my family that she was dying until it was too late. My dad is really upset right now, and my mom didn't want you to get caught up in this. That's why she sent you upstairs."

"I'm sorry to hear that your grandma died," Kisshu said. "Is your family doing anything to remember her?"

"There's going to be a funeral next week," Ichigo said. "Dad is going to go help with the arrangements tomorrow, and we'll be going to join him as soon as you're better. It's probably best not to go down right away anyways, I think it'll be pretty tense for a while. Tragedies can either bring people together, or push them further apart."

Kisshu looked a bit confused, but said, "Am I going too?"

"Yes, and my mom will probably get you some funeral clothes," Ichigo said. "You should stick close to me and Mom, though, I think things might get a bit too tense, and that's not good."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I'll stay close to you. I like being near you anyways."

"Thanks," Ichigo said softly.

**That's it for tonight. I'll try to post more tomorrow, but I can't promise, I'll be pretty busy tomorrow. Review!**


	14. Tension

**Amnesia Chapter 14:**

**Tension **

Two days later, Kisshu was fully recovered. Shintaro had already gone to his sister's, so Sakura drove them down to meet him. The funeral was in three days.

Sakura had bought some funeral-appropriate clothing for Kisshu, and Ichigo had a black dress to wear.

They finally pulled into Shintaro's sister's driveway, and got out. "We should leave our stuff in the car, I'm not sure where we'll be staying," Sakura said.

Ichigo's cat hearing picked up the sound of shouting from indoors. "Um… it sounds like someone's having a shouting match in there," she said.

Sakura sighed. "Probably your aunt and your father," she said. "Let's go in, but keep it quiet. Kisshu, stay close to us."

"Okay," Kisshu said.

Sakura went to the door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, a woman came to the door. She didn't look very happy to see them, but said, "Come in, Shintaro's already here."

Sakura went in with a quiet thank-you, followed by Ichigo and Kisshu. The woman closed the door behind them and sighed. "It's nice to see you again, Sakura, Ichigo," she said. "Who's this?"

"This is Kisshu, Ichigo's boyfriend," Sakura said. "We adopted him about a week ago."

"Nice to meet you, Kisshu," the woman said. "I'm Ichigo's aunt, Hanabi. You can call me Aunt Hanabi, like Ichigo does."

Kisshu bowed and said, "Nice to meet you, Aunt Hanabi."

"Aunt Hanabi, is Dad around?" Ichigo asked.

"He's steaming in the living room," Aunt Hanabi said. "He's still mad at me."

"I can't imagine why," Sakura muttered.

Aunt Hanabi gave her the evil eye and said, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You did keep it from him that his mother was dying," Sakura said. "I spent two hours last week after your phone call trying to get him to calm down."

Aunt Hanabi glared at her. Ichigo could feel things heating up, and quickly said, "Kisshu and I are going to go find Dad, Mom."

"Good," Sakura said.

Ichigo quickly took Kisshu's hand and dragged him to the living room, right before the shouting started.

"What was that about?" Kisshu asked.

"I didn't want to get caught up in the fighting," Ichigo said. "It's better if we stay in here for a while, where it's quiet."

They sat down on a couch, and a few minutes later, Shintaro came in. "Where's your mother?" he asked Ichigo.

"Fighting with Aunt Hanabi, last time I checked," Ichigo said. "I think they're in the front hall."

"This funeral is going to be a nightmare," Shintaro said. "My mother would be horrified to see this."

"Who else is coming?" Ichigo asked.

"My brother and his wife, and all of your cousins," Shintaro said. "And some friends of my mother's."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "How bad do you think it'll be?"

"The ceremony probably won't be too bad, but the reception is a different matter," Shintaro said. "If it gets too heated for you and Kisshu, go outside, there's a nice garden next to the building."

"Okay, thanks Dad," Ichigo said.

"How did Hanabi handle seeing we brought Kisshu?" Shintaro asked.

"She told him to call her Aunt Hanabi, so I don't think she minds," Ichigo said. "My cousins, on the other hand…."

"Is Shino _still _harassing you?" Shintaro asked.

"Last time I checked, yes," Ichigo said.

"I'll have a talk with him if he gets too annoying," Shintaro said. "Just make sure he doesn't hurt Kisshu."

"Why would Ichigo's cousin hurt me?" Kisshu asked.

"Shino has a crush on Ichigo," Shintaro explained. "He thinks they'll get married someday. But not if I have anything to say about it. That kid is bad news."

"We'll avoid him," Ichigo said. "And I won't let him near Kisshu."

"Good," Shintaro said.

"Are your other cousins nice, Ichigo?" Kisshu asked.

"My cousin Nami is nice, the rest of them are jerks," Ichigo said. "And Shino is downright evil."

"Like Ryou?" Kisshu asked.

"Maybe not that bad," Ichigo said. "But still pretty evil."

"So avoid him at all costs," Kisshu said.

"Yep," Ichigo said.

Shintaro sighed and said, "I'd better go stop your aunt and your mother. If I'm not back in ten minutes, come find me, okay?"

"Okay, but why?" Ichigo asked.

"To make sure I'm not dead," Shintaro said gloomily, and left.

_**Ten minutes later: **_"Your dad isn't back yet," Kisshu commented. "Should we go check on him?"

"Might as well," Ichigo said. "If they're still fighting, stay back, and I'll try to handle it."

"O-okay," Kisshu said.

They went to the front hall and saw that the shouting was still going on. "STOP IT!" Ichigo shouted.

Surprisingly, the adults went silent. Ichigo continued, "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Grandma just died, and all you're doing is fighting. Do you really think she'd want that? She'd be horrified to see you all fighting like this the day before her funeral. It's disrespectful to her memory to be acting like this. I understand that Aunt Hanabi did the wrong thing by not informing the rest of us that Grandma was dying, but you could at least try to stop fighting. Grandma wouldn't want to see her children fighting like this. She'd want you to come together and put aside your differences to honor her memory."

Sakura sighed. "You're right, Ichigo," she said. "We shouldn't be fighting over how wrong Hanabi was, we should be preparing for tomorrow." She looked at Aunt Hanabi and Shintaro, who looked rather guilty. They looked from Ichigo to each other, then hugged.

"Much better," Ichigo said.

"You sound like our mom when we were kids," Aunt Hanabi said. "Maybe you've inherited her talent for peacemaking."

"I doubt that, but thanks anyways," Ichigo said.

"Let's go make dinner," Sakura said. "Ichigo, can you and Kisshu get our stuff out of the car?"

"Sure Mom," Ichigo said.

Kisshu followed her outside. "That was really cool, how you got them to stop fighting," he said.

"Thanks Kisshu," Ichigo said, blushing. They got the stuff out of the car, and went back inside.

**Next chapter is the funeral.**


	15. The Funeral- or the Disaster

**Amnesia Chapter 15:**

**The Funeral- or the Disaster**

The next morning, everyone got up and got ready for the funeral. Then they drove down to the church, where they met up with Shintaro's brother and his family.

Ichigo stayed close to her mom and Kisshu, not giving her cousins more than a glance. After brief greetings were over, the family went into the church for the ceremony. Ichigo and Kisshu sat between Sakura and Shintaro, as the priest began to speak. After he was done, first Aunt Hanabi, then Shintaro, then their brother Tanoru went up to speak.

After the speeches were done, the priest said, "Now let us have a moment of silence, in memory of Momomiya Kaori."

Everyone was silent until the priest said, "Thank you all for coming. I offer my sincere condolences on the loss of a great woman to all those who knew her."

Everyone in the church stood up, and began to file out. The reception was next door, in a large conference hall.

When they got there, there was a bunch of food set out. Ichigo and Kisshu went over to the tables, and picked out a few things each. Then they went to a small table and sat down.

Kisshu tried a piece of sushi he had picked out and said, "This is good, how's yours?"

Ichigo had picked out some shrimp tempura and wanton soup, and she said, "Mine's good too, do you want to try it?"

"Sure, thanks," Kisshu said.

Ichigo used her chopsticks to put a piece of shrimp tempura on Kisshu's plate. Kisshu tried it and said, "This is good too. Do you want some of mine?"

"What do you have?" Ichigo asked.

"I've got sushi and miso soup," Kisshu said. "I'm not sure what's in the sushi though."

"Can I try a piece? Maybe I'll know what it is," Ichigo said. Kisshu gave her a piece, and she said, "I think it's red snapper, cucumber and avocado. It's good."

Kisshu smiled, then looked over her shoulder. "Ichigo, who's that?" he asked.

Ichigo turned and groaned. "That's Shino," she said. "Let's try to ignore him."

Kisshu nodded, and continued eating as Shino came over and asked, "Is this seat taken, Ichigo?"

"It is if you want to sit there," Ichigo said. She went back to her soup.

Shino sat down anyways and asked, "So who's your friend?"

Ichigo and Kisshu did their best to ignore him. It was obviously annoying him, and finally, after five minutes of asking the same question, he shouted, "Are you deaf or something!?"

Ichigo looked at him and said, "No, we're just ignoring you."

"Why would you do that? You like me, I know it," Shino said smugly.

"As a matter of fact, I hate you, and you should get that through your head. I know it's tough having absolutely no intelligence, but even you should realize by now that I hate you. Besides, Kisshu's my boyfriend."

"Why him? I'm way better," Shino said.

"Actually, you're a complete jerk who no girl in their right mind would date," Ichigo said. "Besides, we're cousins, not friends."

"It's not uncommon for cousins to fall in love," Shino said.

"Look , Shino, I've had it. If you don't leave now, and stay away from me for good, not only will I set my dad on your trail, I'll also kick you where the sun doesn't shine," Ichigo said as calmly as she could manage.

"You wouldn't do that if I do this," Shino said, and grabbed Kisshu by the neck, lifting him off his feet.

Ichigo's reaction was lightning fast. She jumped up, grabbed both Shino's wrists, and twisted, forcing him to let Kisshu go. Unfortunately for Shino, she wasn't done. She judged the distance between Shino and the nearest window, and seeing it was a short distance, she lifted Shino into the air by his collar- and threw him out the window. A loud screech and a crash were heard as Ichigo said, "Oh well, I guess there was a thorn bush under that window." She dusted her hands off and went to Kisshu, completely ignoring the dead silence in the room.

"Kisshu, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu coughed and said, "Yeah, thanks for that. You were right, he is evil."

Ichigo helped Kisshu up as Shintaro came over and said, "Good job, but I think everyone except me is in shock."

"Oh well," Ichigo said. "I've always wanted to do something like that to Shino."

"Your uncle doesn't look too happy," Shintaro said. "I'll handle him, you two should go outside. If you see Shino, just don't kill him. You can knock him out, though."

Ichigo grinned. "Thanks Dad." She then towed Kisshu outside.

They went around the side of the building, and Ichigo said, "Dad was right, they do have a nice garden here."

"There's a lot of flowers," Kisshu said. "What are those red ones?"

"Roses," Ichigo said. "I like them. There's a lot of different varieties and colors of roses, not all of them are red like that."

Kisshu walked over to the rosebush and sniffed one. "They smell like those red berries," Kisshu said.

"Strawberries?" Ichigo asked.

"No, the ones that are kind of crunchy," Kisshu said. "I don't remember what they're called."

"Raspberries?" Ichigo said.

"I think so," Kisshu said.

Ichigo came over and smelled the rose. "You're right, they do smell like raspberries," she said. "Red roses are supposed to be a symbol of undying love. Why, I don't know. But they're pretty."

Kisshu looked at the rosebush, then broke one off, and said, "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo took the rose, and said, "And I love you too, Kisshu."

Kisshu took her face in one hand, and pressed his lips to hers gently. Ichigo was somewhat surprised, but she kissed him back.

Some time later, they broke apart for air. "You're a good kisser, Kisshu," Ichigo said.

"Thanks, so are you," Kisshu said.

Suddenly they heard clapping, and spun around, startled. Ichigo's whole family, minus Shino, was standing there, clapping. Kisshu and Ichigo both turned red as Sakura, Shintaro, Aunt Hanabi, and Ichigo's uncle Tanoru came up to them.

"Were you watching us?" Ichigo asked.

"Hanabi was walking in the garden already, and when she saw Kisshu give you a rose, she immediately ran into the building and screamed something along the lines of, "Get out to the garden, you've got to see this!"" Shintaro said.

Ichigo and Kisshu were now dark red, totally embarrassed. Sakura noticed and said, "It's fine, you two. We all thought it was cute."

"Um… thanks?" Ichigo said.

Ichigo's uncle Tanoru said, "I wanted to apologize for Shino's behavior today. Kisshu, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Kisshu said.

"Good," Tanoru said. "I'm going to try to make sure he stops harassing you both. Oniisan here was extremely upset with me." He pointed to Shintaro, who was looking innocent.

"What'd Dad do to you this time, Uncle Tano?" Ichigo asked.

"Threatened to kidnap Shino and send him to a juvenile delinquent's school in Hiroshima," Tanoru said. "Not as bad as last year, surprisingly."

"What happened last year?" Kisshu asked, curious.

"A shouting match and a threat to throw Shino to the sharks," Tanoru said. "And last year, _I _was the one who got thrown out the window. By the way, Ichigo, have you been working out or something? I didn't know you were that strong."

"More like, 'or something,'" Ichigo said. "Working at Café Mew Mew sure wasn't easy."

"Well, good for you, and I'll try to make sure you don't have to throw Shino out the window again," Tanoru said.

"If there is a next time, I'll just drag him to Tokyo Bay and throw him in," Ichigo said. "I rather like the idea of feeding him to the sharks."

"Um… I think I'll just go enroll him in that school you mentioned, Shintaro," Tanoru said. "Then your daughter won't go to jail for murder."

"You do that," Shintaro said with an evil grin.

Tanoru backed away slowly, then hightailed it out of there.

Shintaro laughed and said, "He still scares just as easily as when he was ten years old."

Aunt Hanabi giggled, and soon everyone was laughing.

Finally they calmed down, and walked back to the reception hall.

A while later, everyone was getting ready to go. Ichigo, Kisshu and Ichigo's parents were going back to Aunt Hanabi's to get their stuff, and then they would head home. On the way to Aunt Hanabi's, Aunt Hanabi asked, "So Kisshu, how old are you?"

"I don't know," Kisshu said. "Ichigo, do you know?"

"You're fourteen," Ichigo said. She turned to her aunt and said, "Kisshu has a very severe case of amnesia, so there's a lot about him we don't really know. If it's urgent, we ask his older brother."

"Why didn't his older brother come today?" Aunt Hanabi asked.

"Pai and his younger brother Taruto live with someone else," Ichigo explained. "I offered to take Kisshu in, since the guy Kisshu's brothers are living with only had two extra rooms. And Mom is homeschooling Kisshu."

"Wow," Aunt Hanabi said. "You're lucky, Ichigo, my mother never would have allowed me to take in my boyfriend, amnesiac or not."

"I agree, and Dad's been really good about it, considering he had to give up banana bread," Ichigo said.

"Kisshu, you're allergic to bananas?" Aunt Hanabi asked.

"Very allergic, I get really sick," Kisshu said. "I got sick the first night I was staying with Ichigo, since I didn't remember that I was allergic to bananas, and it tasted good."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Aunt Hanabi said. "I guess I shouldn't send the banana bread I made home with you, then."

Shintaro, who was driving, groaned. "Sorry," Kisshu said guiltily. "Maybe you could just keep it far away from other food in the house?"

Shintaro perked up, and said, "That sounds good."

"Take it to work with you," Sakura said. "I still don't think it's a good thing to have in the house."

"Fine…." Shintaro said. "As long as I get some, I guess I'll be happy."

"I guess I'll wrap some up, then," Aunt Hanabi said.

They reached her house, and she went to get the banana bread while the others loaded their stuff into the car. When they were done loading, Aunt Hanabi came out and handed Shintaro the banana bread, then hugged everyone goodbye. "Come again soon," she said.

"We'll try," Shintaro said. He was about get in the driver's seat when Sakura said, "Put the banana bread in the trunk, it'll make the car smell like bananas otherwise."

"Fine…" Shintaro said. He put the bread in the trunk, and closed it up. They all got in the car, and headed home.

Halfway there, however, Kisshu said, "Um…. Sakura?"

"Yes Kisshu?" Sakura said.

"I don't feel good," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sniffed the air in the car and said, "I think the smell of banana bread is affecting Kisshu. I can smell it too."

"Even though we put it in the trunk?" Sakura asked.

"Either that, or Dad put some in his pocket," Ichigo said. She and Sakura looked at Shintaro suspiciously.

"Uh…." Shintaro said.

"You are in SO much trouble," Sakura informed him. "I'd suggest pulling the car over, Kisshu's looking pretty green. Kisshu, can you hold out for a few minutes?"

Kisshu nodded, and Shintaro switched lanes, then pulled over. Kisshu immediately got out of the car and threw up on the side of the highway. Ichigo got out too, and started rubbing his back, as he got everything out.

By the time he was finished, there were a few more cars pulled up, along with a police car. Shintaro was talking with the police officer as Sakura came over. "Kisshu, are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"Somewhat, but I don't think going back in the car is going to be very good for me," Kisshu admitted.

"That's actually what Shintaro's talking with the police officer about," Sakura said. "We're trying to get a ride for you and Ichigo, since we know you'll continue to get sick if you ride in our car."

"Sorry," Kisshu said.

"It's not your fault, it's Shintaro's," Sakura said. "I warned him, but he didn't listen. And you did a good job holding out until we pulled over."

Shintaro and the police officer, as well as a young woman with black hair came over just then. "I'm sorry, Kisshu," Shintaro said.

The police officer gave Shintaro a stern look, then said, "Miss Ayako here has offered to drive the kids home, but she'd like Mrs. Momomiya to come too, since she has very little idea of where she's going."

"That's fine," Sakura said. "Shintaro does know the way to his own house, after all. Thanks for the offer, Miss Ayako."

"You're welcome, and please just call me Mikomi," the young woman said. "My car's over here, if Kisshu's feeling better."

"I'm feeling better," Kisshu said. "Thanks."

Mikomi smiled and led the way to her car. They all got in, and Mikomi pulled out into the highway.

Sakura gave her directions as they went, and Mikomi made easy conversation. Eventually they stopped talking, though, since Kisshu fell asleep.

Finally they got back to their house, and Ichigo shook Kisshu awake. They said their goodbyes and thank-yous to Mikomi, and Sakura gave her directions back to the highway. Then Sakura and Ichigo took Kisshu inside.

"I'm sleepy," Kisshu said.

"You should probably go to bed anyways," Sakura said. "Do you want Ichigo to be there?"

"Yeah, if she doesn't mind," Kisshu said.

"I don't mind, I'm actually pretty tired too. I'll go get my sleeping bag," Ichigo said.

"K…" Kisshu said. Sakura helped him back to his room while Ichigo went to get her sleeping bag. She quickly got her pajamas on and went back to Kisshu's room. He was already half-asleep, but when he saw her he said, "You'll be here, right?"

"Of course," Ichigo said. She hesitated, then said, "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"Sure…" Kisshu said sleepily. Ichigo smiled and climbed onto the bed, then lay down next to him. He snuggled up to her, and she hugged him as they both fell asleep.

**Cute, right? Don't worry, Kisshu's just tired, not sick again. They had a long day.**


	16. Scolding

**Amnesia Chapter 16:**

**Scolding**

The next morning was Sunday, so Ichigo and Kisshu slept in- or tried to. Sakura had unfortunately decided to check on them at around 7, and mistakenly told Shintaro how cute they looked cuddled up.

This, of course, caused Shintaro to explode, and at about 7:30, Ichigo and Kisshu were rudely awakened by Shintaro shouting, "Okay, explain yourselves!"

"Dad, do you have any idea what time it is?" Ichigo moaned. "What's your problem?"

"You were sleeping together, that's my problem!" Shintaro shouted.

"Jeez, you act like it's the end of the world," Ichigo said, as she and a very sleepy Kisshu sat up. "Is there something wrong with sleeping? It's not like we were having sex or anything!"

"And whose idea was this?" Shintaro asked.

"Mine," Ichigo said. "Kisshu still wasn't feeling that great last night, and he wanted me in the room, so I asked if he wanted me to sleep with him, and he said sure. It was comfy."

Shintaro was turning purple, and it didn't help when Ichigo continued, "You and Mom sleep together every night, so why is it a problem if I sleep with Kisshu?"

"That's different! We're adults!" Shintaro said.

"Your point?" Ichigo said. "We're not exactly little kids, you know."

"That's the problem! If you were little kids, I wouldn't worry about it, but since you're older, I do worry!" Shintaro said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "You don't trust me to do the right thing?"

Shintaro almost immediately deflated, and Ichigo guessed that she had been right. "I wouldn't have sex with Kisshu, you know," she said. "I'm well aware of what could happen, and I have no interest in getting pregnant at age 13. If you had paid attention to the fact that I'm growing up, you would know that."

Shintaro sighed, then turned and left the room. Ichigo sighed and turned to Kisshu. "Kisshu, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"My stomach feels better, but I'm still tired," Kisshu said. "What time is it?"

Ichigo looked at the clock and said, "8:15."

"Can I go back to sleep?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, of course," Ichigo said. "Do you mind if I get up? I'm wide awake, unfortunately."

"I don't mind," Kisshu said.

Ichigo got out of bed and pulled the blankets back over a half-asleep Kisshu. Then she quietly left the room to shower and get dressed.

She went downstairs after she was done, and found only her mom in the kitchen. Sakura looked up and said, "Um… what did you say to your dad? He left the house, saying he needed time alone."

"He started yelling at me and Kisshu, and I asked him if he actually trusted me to do the right thing," Ichigo said. "Then I told him I wouldn't have sex with Kisshu, because I thought that's what he was worried about. Then he just sighed and left."

Sakura sighed. "I guess I shouldn't have told him that you looked cute sleeping together," she said. "Where's Kisshu?"

"Still sleeping," Ichigo said. "I think yesterday really tired him out, and waking up to Dad shouting at 7:30 probably wasn't very helpful. I got up, but I think he went back to sleep."

"I told your dad to either throw the banana bread out in the garage or take it to work," Sakura said. "He chose to take it to work, so it's in his briefcase, which is in the garage."

"Good," Ichigo said. "I guess we shouldn't have taken it home, Kisshu really didn't feel good yesterday afternoon."

"I agree," Sakura said. "Your dad will just have to find a new favorite dessert."

Suddenly the phone rang, and Sakura picked up. "Moshi moshi?" she said. Ichigo watched, startled, as Sakura's eyes went wide, and then she said, "I'll be right there." Then she hung up and turned to Ichigo. "That was the hospital, they said your dad got hit by a car while crossing the street," Sakura said.

"Is-" Ichigo couldn't finish her sentence.

"He's just got a few broken bones, but I feel like we should go," Sakura said. "Don't worry, he's not dying or anything. Go get Kisshu, k?"

"I'm here, is something wrong?" Kisshu said from behind them.

"Shintaro got hit by a car, so we need to go to the hospital to see him," Sakura said.

Kisshu looked scared and said, "Is he going to be okay?"

"The doctors say he'll be fine, he's just got some broken bones," Sakura said. "But we should still visit him, so go get your shoes, k?"

Kisshu nodded, and he and Ichigo went to get their shoes as Sakura got her purse and the car keys. They all got in the car, and Sakura drove to the hospital.

Inside, a nurse led them to Shintaro's room, and said, "Call if you need me."

Sakura led Ichigo and Kisshu into the room. Shintaro was on the bed. His left leg and his wrist were in casts, and there was a bandage on his face. He looked at them and said, "They're making a big fuss over nothing. Let me guess, the doctors called you and made it sound like I was dying, right?"

"Not exactly," Sakura said. "They said I should come as soon as possible, though. What happened, anyways? Don't tell me you weren't paying attention again."

"Um…" Shintaro said, looking sheepish.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Ichigo said suddenly.

Her parents looked at her, startled. "No, of course not," Sakura said. "What would make you think that?"

"You said Dad left because he was thinking about what I said," Ichigo said sadly.

"Sakura, did you really say that?" Shintaro asked.

"Um… something along those lines," Sakura said. "That's not why you left?"

"Actually I wanted to eat that banana bread, but I couldn't have it in the house, so I left to eat it, and some idiot ran off the road onto the sidewalk and hit me," Shintaro said.

"You're telling me that you got hit by a car because you just couldn't wait till Monday to have your banana bread?" Sakura asked. "When you get out of here, you're going to be in more trouble than last night, you hear me?"

Shintaro gulped. "Uh…" he said. He then turned to Ichigo and said, "Why don't you two wait outside while I talk to your mother?"

"Okaaay…" Ichigo said. "You just don't want us to see Mom win, right?"

"She's not winning this one," Shintaro said.

Ichigo towed Kisshu out of the room as Sakura said, "I beg to differ."

Ichigo closed the door after Kisshu and said, "Dad's going to lose, I know it."

"What are you talking about?" Kisshu asked. "Lose what?"

"The fight they're having right now," Ichigo said. "My parents have a lot of these playful fights, and Mom has never lost a single one. Dad's a sore loser, too. He spends hours sulking after he loses a fight."

"I hope it's not like that when we get married," Kisshu said. "I don't like the idea of losing a lot."

Ichigo was bright red, but she said, "I hope we don't fight at all. Then we won't have to worry about losing or winning."

"Hey, are you okay?" Kisshu asked. He put a hand on her forehead and said, "You're bright red."

"That's what happens when I'm embarrassed or excited," Ichigo said. "Don't worry, I'm not sick."

"Good," Kisshu said.

A nurse passed by and said, "How's Mr. Momomiya?"

"Fine," Ichigo said. "He's probably going to be sulking after we leave though, my mom will probably win the fight they're having in there. You might want to warn whoever's going to be taking care of him, because he likes to sulk for hours after my mom wins a fight."

"They're fighting?" the nurse asked.

"Mom's not happy because Dad apparently got hit because he couldn't wait till Monday to have his banana bread," Ichigo said. "Dad was eating rather than paying attention to where he was going."

"Why would he have to wait till Monday to eat banana bread?" the nurse asked.

"Kisshu here is extremely allergic to bananas," Ichigo said. "Even the smell makes him sick to his stomach."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the nurse said. "I have to get back to work, bye!"

"Bye," Ichigo and Kisshu said.

Sakura came out a little while later looking triumphant and said, "Let's go home, kids."

"You won again, didn't you?" Ichigo said.

"Yep," Sakura said.

"I warned the nurse that Dad would be sulking for the rest of the day," Ichigo said.

"Good," Sakura said. "I guess I should have thought of that."

"Oh well," Ichigo said. "Are we going home?"

"Yeah, let's go," Sakura said.

They went back to the car, and headed home.

**Another boring chapter….**


	17. Visitor from the Stars

**Amnesia Chapter 17:**

**Visitor from the Stars**

A week later, Shintaro was out of the hospital and home. Ichigo was back in school, and Sakura was homeschooling Kisshu and taking care of Shintaro, who was still on crutches.

On Friday, however, things began to change. Keiichiro called the Mews, Pai, Taruto and Kisshu together. They met in the basement of Café Mew Mew, and when everyone was gathered there, Pai stood up. "Keiichiro and I were looking at the monitors yesterday, and detected something approaching Earth, presumably a spaceship, and most likely from our planet," he said.

"Do you think it's another attack?" Ichigo asked.

Pai looked a bit embarrassed and said, "Um, actually, I think it's my sister."

"WHAT!?" everyone except Keiichiro shouted.

"Rikia-oneechan's coming?" Taruto asked.

"Is that bad?" Zakuro asked.

"Not necessarily," Pai said. "I think she might be checking up on us, since my mother is such a worrywart. My mother may have nagged her into coming here, since Mom's getting on in years and can't fly a spaceship too well. If Rikia is the only one coming, we should be fine. If she brought our mother, we're all doomed."

"Your mother's that bad?" Lettuce asked.

Pai sighed and said, "She's a worrywart, and worse, she's really good at nagging people. She nags until you're so sick of it you'll do anything, no matter how ridiculous."

"Pai speaks from experience," Taruto said. "Remember the hat?"

Pai groaned, and said, "Let's not go there. I NEVER want to hear that story again."

The Mews were all curious, and Taruto said, "Then go somewhere else."

Pai teleported out as Taruto continued, "Our mom knitted this downright ugly hat with about five different shades of brown wool, and gave it to Pai for his birthday. He didn't want to wear it, but she nagged him until he wore it once. After that, he swore never to wear a hat again, since everyone who saw him was laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. A week later, Pai snuck out and burned the hat with his fans, then told our mother that a kid everyone hated stole it and destroyed it. I've heard that story so many times, it's like I actually remember the actual event."

"You don't?" Ichigo asked.

"I was only two when that happened," Taruto said. He looked sad as he said, "Kisshu told me that story, and every time we saw someone with a brown hat, he'd say, "Hey Pai, remember the time…" and he'd start telling that story again. Which is probably why Pai can't stand to hear it anymore."

Kisshu looked confused, and said, "Pai didn't like me telling a story?"

"Actually you just told it until he got sick of hearing about it," Taruto said. "The day you lost your memory, we saw a guy with a brown hat, and you told that story again. I miss you telling me all those funny stories about Pai."

"Look on the bright side, now you get to tell the stories," Kisshu said.

Taruto sniffed, then hugged Kisshu. Surprised, Kisshu hugged back and asked, "Do you like hugs?"

"From you, yes," Taruto said. "And from Pudding."

"And if I tried to hug you?" Ichigo asked.

"After seeing you take such good care of Kisshu, I'd put up with it," Taruto said, grinning. Then he smirked and said, "But if Zakuro hugged me, I'd run away screaming. Same with Pai."

Zakuro smiled, showing off fangs, and said, "You don't have to worry, I'll only hug you if I want to scare you. Thanks for the info, Taruto."

Taruto clung to Kisshu, scared of Zakuro. "Taruto…. You're choking me…" Kisshu gasped.

Taruto let go immediately and said, "Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said.

Pai teleported back in and said, "Is it safe?"

"Yes, Taruto's done telling the story," Ichigo said.

"Good," Pai said. "I noticed the spaceship landed a few minutes ago, so we might have company soon."

No sooner had he said this, then teleportation sounded in the room, and a young Cyniclon woman appeared in the room. Before anyone could say anything, she said, "I didn't bring Mother, if that's what you're so tense about."

Pai let out a sigh of relief, as did Taruto. "Rikia, it's good to see you," Pai said. "How's the family doing?"

"Fine, but Mom's nagging got on my nerves, and she wanted news on you three, so I got on the first spaceship I could find and came to Earth to check on you. Hey, where's Kisshu?"

"I'm here," Kisshu said. "You're Rikia?"

Rikia looked shocked. "Kisshu, what happened to you?" she whispered.

Pai sighed and said, "Rikia…. Kisshu is a human."

"But…. how?" Rikia asked.

"We'd better explain from the beginning," Pai said. "Before we got exiled, before we formed a truce, Kisshu and I were fighting over whether listening to Deep Blue was really wise. I… overdid it, and slammed him into a wall. It wasn't until I went to find him that I found out what had happened."

"And…. What did happen?" Rikia asked.

"He was playing with one of my machines, and somehow caused it to turn him permanently human," Pai said. "And that only made things worse- as if they weren't bad enough already."

"Uh-oh, I can tell I'm not going to like this next part," Rikia said. "Go on."

"Ichigo, the girl next to Kisshu, found Kisshu wandering around downtown that same day, and took him home," Pai continued. "I found them later on, and Ichigo informed me that Kisshu had somehow lost all memory."

Rikia looked horrified. "None?" she asked in a whisper.

"None," Pai said. "Kisshu has a very severe case of amnesia, and from what I've seen and researched, he probably won't get his memory back."

Rikia fainted. Pai teleported and caught her, then said, "I'll take her to my room, and watch her. The rest of you… feel free to do what you want." He teleported out, and the others looked at each other.

"She took that news pretty hard," Ichigo said.

Taruto sighed. "She was really close to Kisshu, even though I don't think he realized how much she cared," he said. "When our family adopted Kisshu, his parents had died in a rockslide, and he never talked. Rikia got him to come out of his shell eventually, but then me, Pai and Kisshu got picked for the military, and we rarely saw Rikia. And then we got sent to Earth, and she never got the chance to tell Kisshu how much she cared. I don't think she was in love with him, but she felt like he was her little brother, not just a kid her parents adopted. She was always looking out for him when they were younger."

"So this must be a heavy blow," Ichigo said.

"I'm just glad you didn't have to see our mother's reaction," Taruto said. "She'd be devastated- and then she'd most likely start in on Pai, since he is the cause of this."

"Wow…" Ichigo said.

Kisshu looked sad. "Kisshu, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Rikia's sad because of me…" Kisshu said.

"It's not your fault you have amnesia," Ichigo said. "Do you want to go see if she's awake?"

"Can we?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, come on," Ichigo said. She led Kisshu upstairs, and to Pai's room. The door was open, and they saw Pai sitting on a chair next to Rikia. She was awake, but she was also curled up in a ball, crying. Pai was trying to comfort her and looked up as Ichigo knocked on the door. "Come in," he said in a heavy voice. "Maybe you can calm her down. I'm not doing so well at this."

Ichigo and Kisshu came over, and Kisshu sat on the end of the bed while Ichigo took the chair as Pai left.

Ichigo asked softly, "Rikia, are you okay?"

"No," Rikia said sadly. "If Kisshu doesn't remember me, I'm definitely not okay."

"Taruto told us that you thought of Kisshu as your little brother, so this is pretty hard, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah…" Rikia said. "I wasn't in love with him like everyone thought, but I really cared about him. I was really sad when my brothers got exiled. But this really put me over the edge. I know that Kisshu can't come back, but it would have been nice if he had remembered me."

"I'm sorry I can't remember," Kisshu said. "I don't remember Pai or Taruto either, Ichigo told me who they were."

Rikia looked at Ichigo. "You're human, right?" she asked.

"Half," Ichigo said. "I'm a Mew Mew, along with the other girls downstairs."

"Why did you take in your enemy, then?" Rikia asked.

"I found Kisshu wandering around downtown Tokyo, and when I called his name, he asked me if Kisshu was his name," Ichigo said. "I couldn't just leave him out there, so I brought him home. I was already planning on quitting the Mews; our boss was a completely evil jerk who I hated. So I quit, and Kisshu started living with me. My parents were away, and my boyfriend had just broken up with me because I'm a Mew Mew. Kisshu wanted to be friends, and so I let him into my home, my family, and my heart. My parents adopted him when they came back, and my mom is homeschooling him."

"Why not just go to school with you?" Rikia asked.

"We found out that Kisshu had forgotten how to read Japanese characters, and since his amnesia is so severe, my mom decided she'd be better off homeschooling him rather than sending him to a public school," Ichigo said.

"That was nice of her," Rikia said. "Can… I meet your parents?"

"Let me call ahead, and we should go downstairs and see everyone else," Ichigo said. "Come on." Kisshu and Rikia followed her downstairs, and they found that everyone except Lettuce had gone home. Lettuce looked up and then said to Pai, "See, I told you Ichigo would calm her down."

"You were right," Pai said. "Rikia, are you okay?"

"Somewhat," Rikia said. "Ichigo's going to call her parents to see if I can meet them."

"I'd better get you one of my little inventions," Pai said. "Your ears are going to be a problem outside this building."

"Oh, so you made something to change your ears?" Rikia asked.

"Yup, hang on," Pai said. He went and got a bottle, then gave Rikia a pill from it. "This will turn your ears human for the next ten hours," he said.

Rikia nodded, and took the pill. Meanwhile, Ichigo called her parents, and they said it was fine to bring Rikia over.

**I'll post again tomorrow, k?**


	18. Parental Disaster

**Amnesia Chapter 18:**

**Parental Disaster**

Ichigo, Kisshu and Rikia walked home after Rikia's ears were transformed. They reached the front door, and Ichigo went in, followed by Kisshu and Rikia. "Mom, we're back," she called out.

Sakura came out of the kitchen and said, "Welcome home. Is this Rikia?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "Rikia, this is my mom, Sakura."

"Nice to meet you," Rikia said, bowing slightly.

"It's nice to meet you too," Sakura said. "So you're Kisshu's older sister?"

"Yeah," Rikia said. "My mom took Kisshu in after his parents were killed, and I've really missed him. My mom said I should come to Earth to see my brothers, so that's what I did. I'm just glad she didn't come too."

"Why's that?" Sakura asked.

"She'd be devastated that Kisshu lost his memory," Rikia said. "And then she'd spend hours yelling at Pai for being the cause of it."

"Wow," Sakura said. "It would be pretty hard to learn that your son lost all memory."

"Yeah," Rikia said sadly. "I was pretty devastated myself. I always felt really close to Kisshu, even though he was adopted."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you," Kisshu said.

"It's not your fault," Rikia said. "Do you like it here?"

"I love it, and I love Ichigo," Kisshu said. "She's really nice and helpful."

Rikia looked at Ichigo and said, "That's good. It's good that you have someone who truly cares about you."

"We all love having Kisshu around," Sakura said. "My husband is a bit disgruntled about the banana issue, but he'll get over it."

"What's a banana?" Rikia asked. "I don't think we have those on our planet."

"It's a type of fruit, but it makes Kisshu really sick, so we don't have them in the house anymore," Ichigo explained.

"Oh…" Rikia said.

"Rikia, would you like to stay for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"If you don't mind," Rikia said. "What are you making?"

"Teriyaki chicken and rice," Sakura said. "And apple cake for dessert."

"I love apple cake," Kisshu said.

"You like just about anything with apples," Ichigo said. "But you're right, Mom's apple cake is really good."

"I'd like to try it," Rikia said. "We don't have much fruit on our planet."

"That's too bad," Ichigo said. "I like fruit."

Sakura interrupted the conversation, saying, "I'm going to start dinner; why don't you all go to Kisshu's room?"

"Okay," Ichigo said. She led the way upstairs, and they all went to Kisshu's room.

"This is nice," Rikia said. "You have separate rooms?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I sleep in here sometimes, though. Kisshu likes to have me around when he's not feeling well."

"I feel more comfortable when Ichigo's nearby," Kisshu said. "She makes me feel happy and comfortable."

Ichigo blushed. "Thanks Kisshu," she said. "I'm glad I can be there for you."

Rikia smiled and said, "Well, I guess you're in good hands, Kisshu."

Kisshu smiled and said, "Yup."

"I wish I could live here too," Rikia said. "I think I'd like it, and your mom doesn't seem like a nagging type."

"She's not," Ichigo said. "She's really sweet and understanding, and she's the one who convinced my boy-hating father to take Kisshu in."

"Wow," Rikia said. "What does your room look like, Ichigo?"

"I'll show you," Ichigo said, and walked across the hall, then let Rikia into her room.

"Wow, it's nice," Rikia said. "I wish my room was this big. And it's pink, too."

"You like pink?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, it's sort of an obsession," Rikia admitted. "It seems you have a similar obsession."

"Yeah, I'm obsessed with pink and cats," Ichigo said.

"Cool," Rikia said. Suddenly they heard a beeping from Ichigo's desk, and saw that the communication device from Pai was beeping. Ichigo picked it up and asked, "Pai, is something wrong?"

"_Guess who got on Rikia's ship while she wasn't looking," _Pai said.

"Your mother?" Ichigo said.

"_Come to Café Mew Mew, we're in the basement," _Pai said, and hung up.

Ichigo ran downstairs and said, "Mom, we have to go to the Café, there's a problem."

"Do you need a ride? You sound urgent," Sakura said.

"I can teleport them," Rikia offered.

"That works," Ichigo said. "You don't mind?"

"No," Rikia said. "Sakura, we'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay," Sakura said.

Rikia took Ichigo and Kisshu both by the hand and teleported to the basement of Café Mew Mew.

To their surprise, the other Mews weren't there. Instead, Keiichiro, Pai and Taruto were trying to calm down an older Cyniclon woman, who was obviously unhappy about something. They looked up as Rikia teleported in with Kisshu and Ichigo.

"Rikia, can you help? Mother won't listen to a word I say," Pai said despairingly.

Rikia sighed. "Mother, what are you so worked up about?" she asked. "And why were you on my ship?"

"I wanted to see my sons, regardless of what YOU told me," the woman said grumpily. "And Pai and Taruto wouldn't tell me what happened to Kisshu."

"Like you gave us a chance," Taruto said. "You teleported in here, and the first thing you said to Keiichiro was, "Where are my children?" You could have given him at least a greeting. And this from the woman who taught us to be polite."

"Well, I hadn't had any news of you in months," the woman said.

"We were exiled, so it isn't really a good idea to be contacting you," Pai said. "Besides, did you even get permission to come to Earth?"

"Of course I did," the woman said. "But then Rikia said I couldn't come, so I snuck onto her ship when she wasn't looking."

Rikia facepalmed. "Mother, can you save the scoldings for later and remember your manners?" she asked. "At least introduce yourself to Keiichiro and Ichigo, and then we'll tell you what happened."

The woman sighed and said, "I apologize. My name is Ikisatashi Kasumi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Keiichiro said politely. "My name is Akasaka Keiichiro."

"And I'm Momomiya Ichigo, nice to meet you," Ichigo said.

"It's nice to meet both of you as well. You can call me Kasumi," Kasumi said.

"I suppose you'd like to know what's going on," Pai said.

"It would be nice," Kasumi said. "And where's Kisshu, anyways?"

"I'm here," Kisshu said. Kasumi's eyes widened.

"Kisshu, what happened to you?" she asked.

Pai cleared his throat, and said, "I think we'll all be better off if I explain this. Mother, Kisshu is now a human."

"And how did that happen?" Kasumi asked.

"He accidentally activated one of my machines, and somehow caused it to turn him permanently human," Pai said. "And.. um… that's not the worst of it, either."

"Out with it, Pai," Kasumi said sternly. "What happened?"

"Well, Kisshu and I got into a fight, and I slammed him into the wall…" Pai said.

"And?" Kasumi said. She was sounding less and less happy- not that she was happy before.

"Kisshu lost his memory- permanently," Pai said, and waited for the explosion.

Two seconds later, it came. "You caused Kisshu to get amnesia? You are in SOOO much trouble!" Kasumi shouted. "And I take it he doesn't remember me or Rikia?"

"He doesn't remember anything, actually," Pai said, flinching. "We're lucky Ichigo found him, since at the time she found him, he had forgotten his name as well. He lives with Ichigo and her family now."

"And the reason he's not living with you is…" Kasumi said.

"Keiichiro only had two spare rooms, so since Kisshu is in love with Ichigo and the feeling's mutual, she took him in, and convinced her parents to adopt him," Pai said. "Her mother is homeschooling Kisshu now."

"So, you've got a girlfriend, Kisshu?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes," Kisshu said. "I love Ichigo."

Kasumi looked at Ichigo. "And you love him back?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I love Kisshu with all my heart."

"Good," Kasumi said, then turned back to Pai.

Before she could start yelling, though, Rikia said, "Ichigo's mom invited me over for dinner, so I'm going. Have fun with Pai!"

"Oh, I will," Kasumi said evilly, as Rikia teleported Kisshu and Ichigo home.

**Well, I've got two OCs, and we'll see how things go. Review plz!**


	19. Rikia's Request

**Amnesia Chapter 19:**

**Rikia's Request**

Rikia landed in Ichigo's living room and said, "Poor Pai. At least I had a reason to leave."

Sakura came in and said, "What was the problem?"

"My mother snuck onto my ship and found us," Rikia said. "At this moment, she's probably chewing out Pai for giving Kisshu amnesia."

"Well, dinner's ready, so you should come and tell us about it over dinner," Sakura said. They all went and sat down at the table, and started eating.

Eventually, Sakura asked, "So what's your mom like, Rikia?"

"She's strict," Rikia said glumly. "She's very big on being polite, though you wouldn't guess that by today's display. And she will nag you until the end of time if she wants you to do something. I swear, if something she wanted done didn't get done before she died, she'd come back from the grave and haunt the person until they did what she wanted. I know she cares about us, but I'm getting tired of her nagging."

"Wow, I think I'm glad she's not my mom," Ichigo said. "I have a temper, and things would probably get pretty explosive if my mom nagged me 24/7."

"I have a temper too, but since I'm the only one of her kids who still lives with her and Dad, I try to keep a lid on it," Rikia said. "It's hard sometimes."

"Should I be glad Sakura took me in?" Kisshu asked. "I don't think I'd like being nagged."

"You should be grateful," Rikia said. "I doubt many humans would let their daughter adopt her boyfriend."

"You're right there," Sakura said. "I thought Kisshu was really sweet, so I was happy to take him in, and I haven't regretted it."

"I miss banana bread," Shintaro said.

"SHINTARO! It's not Kisshu's fault he's allergic to bananas!" Sakura said. "And I know you like having him around, so don't start on the 'I'm against all boys' track. It might make Kisshu sad."

"I'm sorry you can't have your banana bread anymore," Kisshu said. "But don't you like apple desserts too?"

"Yes, but I'm not as seemingly obsessed with them as you are," Shintaro said.

"Am I really that obsessed?" Kisshu asked. "I just like apples."

"And apples are good for you, so Shintaro will stop talking now," Sakura said. "Do you like other fruits, though?"

"I like berries," Kisshu said. "And peaches."

"Do you want a peach dessert sometime?" Sakura asked. "Peach cobbler is good."

"That would be nice, but didn't you say you had apple cake?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, I meant I'd make the peach cobbler another time," Sakura said. "Apple cake is tonight's dessert."

"Yay!" Kisshu said. Sakura smiled and started clearing the dishes.

Suddenly Ichigo's pocket started beeping, and Rikia tensed. "What's that?" she asked warily.

"Pai's trying to contact me, hang on," Ichigo said. She took the device out of her pocket and pushed the button.

"_Ichigo, my mother is insisting on meeting your parents and she's driving me and Taruto nuts!" _Pai said.

"And I suppose you want me to ask if she can come over too?" Ichigo said.

"_Yes, before she figures out how to get out of my room," _Pai said.

"Hang on," Ichigo said. She turned to her parents and said, "Pai and Rikia's mother wants to meet you both, so is it okay if she and preferably Pai as well come for dessert?"

"Sure," Sakura said.

Ichigo turned back to the device and said, "Okay, but you should come too."

"_We're on our way," _Pai said, and hung up.

Five minutes later, Pai and Kasumi teleported in. Pai looked rather harassed.

Rikia looked at him and said, "How bad was it this time, Pai?"

"Bad," Pai said. "Let's just say I'm extremely glad I was exiled right now. I can't go back with you two."

"Yikes," Rikia said. "Mother, do you have to be so hard on everyone?"

"Yes," Kasumi said. She turned to Sakura and Shintaro and said, "My name is Kasumi, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Kasumi," Sakura said. "I'm Sakura, and this is my husband, Shintaro."

"Nice to meet you," Shintaro said. "We're having dessert, do you want some?"

"What are you having?" Kasumi asked.

"Apple cake," Kisshu said. "It's really good, you should try it."

"Alright, thanks for the offer," Kasumi said. "I don't know much about human food."

"I already like it," Rikia said. "I wish I could stay here."

Kasumi sounded surprised as she said, "You want to live here? What about home?"

"It's not the same without my brothers," Rikia said. "You and Dad have been wonderful, but I really miss my brothers."

"And if you stayed here, how exactly would I be getting home?" Kasumi asked. "Even if you do stay here, I feel that I need to stay on our home planet."

"Autopilot, Mother, autopilot," Rikia said. "I would program it to take you back to our planet."

"Alright, next question," Kasumi said. "Where would you stay? Keiichiro already has Pai and Taruto, and Sakura and Shintaro have Kisshu."

Rikia drooped. "Um…" Kisshu said.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"If Ichigo and I shared a room, Rikia could have Ichigo's room, she says she's obsessed with pink too," Kisshu said.

"And is Ichigo okay with this idea?" Sakura said.

"I like sleeping with Kisshu, so I'm fine with it," Ichigo said. "And I think Rikia and I are about the same size, so we could share clothes."

Shintaro said, "If you share a room with Kisshu, we are buying another bed, got it?"

Ichigo drooped. "That might be a good idea," Sakura said. "That way you'll have a choice."

Ichigo perked up as Shintaro started sputtering. "You've seen how responsible Ichigo and Kisshu both are," Sakura said. "If they want to sleep together, I'll give them the choice. But we can still buy a second bed for that room."

Shintaro deflated and said, "And school?"

"Not sure," Sakura admitted. "Rikia, have you been to school?"

"Yes, but the only thing I don't know is Japanese history," Rikia said. "That's a problem, right?"

"I'll call the school and see," Sakura said. "If it is, I'll homeschool both you and Kisshu."

"You're homeschooling Kisshu?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, he forgot how to read Japanese characters," Sakura said. "I've been working with him on that, and he's getting much better. But he wouldn't do well in a public school, so when I took him in, I offered to homeschool him as well. I used to be a teacher anyways."

"Why did you stop?" Rikia asked.

"When Ichigo was first born, I had to be with her a lot, because she was born too early," Sakura said. "The doctors weren't sure she would survive, actually."

"Wow," Rikia said. "Ichigo seems really strong now."

"Yeah, I proved it at my grandma's funeral," Ichigo said. "My cousin tried to choke Kisshu, so I threw him out the window."

"COOL!" Rikia said.

Ichigo laughed. "It was fun," she said. "There was a thorn bush under the window, too."

"Great job," Rikia said. "I would have liked to see that."

"I'd been wanting to do something like that for a while, but this was the perfect chance," Ichigo said. "My cousin is evil anyways."

"Um.. back to the whole thing about Rikia living with us…" Shintaro said.

"Yes?" Sakura said.

"I'm fine with it, but Kasumi, is this okay with you?" Shintaro asked.

Kasumi sighed. "If she calls me sometimes, I'm fine with it, but if she doesn't, I will send Kohaku to check on her- got that Rikia?"

"Yes, Mother, I promise I'll call," Rikia said. "Anything to keep Kohaku away."

"Who's Kohaku?" Kisshu asked.

"My best friend's brother, who is a complete jerk, but has a major crush on me," Rikia said. "Yet another good reason to leave home."

"Alright, if this is okay with everyone, then you may stay on Earth," Kasumi said.

"It's fine with us," Sakura said.

"Welcome to the family," Shintaro said.

"Thanks so much," Rikia said.

Pai cleared his throat and said, "I think we should go back to Keiichiro's, it's getting late."

"No apple cake?" Sakura asked.

"I guess we could stay a little longer," Pai said.

Everyone laughed as Sakura went to cut the cake.

**Interesting twist, huh?**


	20. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Amnesia Chapter 20:**

**An Unwelcome Visitor**

It was about two weeks after Rikia started living with Ichigo and her family. Currently Sakura was homeschooling her, because she didn't know anything about Japanese history. Sakura was teaching her only Japanese history, so she could go to Ichigo's school.

The principal had said that if Sakura taught Rikia Japanese history for a while, then she could start public school in Ichigo's class. Rikia had been studying really hard, and to everyone's surprise, she had almost completed the work the principal had sent home with Ichigo. Sakura told the principal this, and he said Rikia should start school next week.

Ichigo was teaching Rikia more about being human. Pai had given her a bottle of the pills that would make her appear human, so she could go places with Ichigo.

One day Ichigo decided to invite Moe and Miwa over to meet Rikia. The girls walked to Ichigo's house together and went in. "Mom, I'm home, and I brought Moe and Miwa," Ichigo called.

"We're in the living room," Sakura called. "You might want to see this too."

Ichigo looked at Moe and Miwa, and they ran to the living room. Sakura, Kisshu and Rikia were sitting in front of the TV, watching the news. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

Rikia pointed, and Ichigo looked closely at the screen. A boy with alien ears was flying over downtown, and people were running away. The news reporter said, "It seems the aliens are back."

"Rikia, do you know who that is?" Ichigo asked.

"It's Kohaku," Rikia said. "And he's probably looking for me. Which means we should go find him instead, before he causes too much trouble."

"Good plan," Ichigo said. "Should I call Pai?"

"Good idea," Rikia said. "Are these your friends? I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you first came in."

"That's fine," Miwa said. "I'm Miwa, and that's Moe. You're Rikia?"

"Yes, nice to meet you," Rikia said. "And I'm sorry we can't stay and chat, but I need to take care of Kohaku."

"We understand," Moe said.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had called Pai, and she said, "Okay, Pai will meet us here, and we'll go downtown from here."

Pai teleported in a few minutes later and said, "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yep," Ichigo and Rikia said. Ichigo had already transformed, so Rikia took her hand and teleported downtown, Pai close behind.

Downtown was getting pretty deserted as Pai, Ichigo and Rikia came out of the alleyway where they had landed.

Rikia and Pai had made sure they looked like aliens, so they wouldn't be recognized. Naturally, they were spotted right away- by Kohaku. He flew down to their level, and said, "Rikia, I'm here to rescue you!"

"From WHAT!?" Rikia shouted. "If I needed rescue- which I_ don't_- it would be from you, you overbearing idiot!"

"But- I thought the humans captured you!" Kohaku said.

Rikia rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I told Mom to tell everyone that I chose to stay with my brothers," she said. "Does she ever listen?"

"You chose exile over ME!?" Kohaku shouted, outraged.

"Um… duh," Rikia said. "I hate you. Just because you have a crush on me does NOT mean I feel the same way. You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

Kohaku looked shocked. Rikia rolled her eyes again and said, "Go back home, you're scaring the humans. And you can tell my mother that I'm not calling her until she apologizes for sending you."

"Um… she didn't send me," Kohaku said. "She said you were still on Earth, and I didn't listen to the rest…"

"So basically, you ran out the minute you found out Rikia was on Earth?" Pai said. "Rikia's right, you are an idiot."

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Kohaku shouted. "I just don't want my girlfriend living with humans."

"Call me your girlfriend once more, and you'll be in excruciating pain," Rikia said. "I know exactly where to kick you."

Kohaku looked nervous. "Go back home," Rikia said. "I don't want you here, and from what I've seen, none of the humans do either."

"Oh, so I don't even get to hear how your brothers are? And who's this?" Kohaku asked, looking at Ichigo.

Rikia's face fell a bit. Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "I'm Mew Ichigo. My family took Rikia and Kisshu in."

"Okay, if Rikia's living with Kisshu, why does she look sad? I'd have thought she'd be ecstatic," Kohaku said.

"Well, thanks to a fight with Pai, Kisshu has a very severe case of amnesia, and doesn't remember Rikia," Ichigo said. "Or anything else for that matter."

Kohaku glared at Pai. "You gave Kisshu amnesia?" he asked.

"Um… something like that," Pai said.

Kohaku looked angry, and a sword appeared in his hand. Pai got the message, and got out his fans. "Mew Ichigo, get Rikia out of here!" they said together.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Come on, Rikia. Let them work out their differences."

"I don't want Pai to get hurt," Rikia said.

"Pai is a strong warrior, he'll be fine," Ichigo said. "We're better off at home."

Rikia sighed. Then she took Ichigo's hand and teleported to their living room. Sakura looked up as they came in, and said, "What's going on?"

"Pai is fighting Kohaku," Ichigo said. "They told me to get Rikia out of there."

"Rikia, you can't fight?" Kisshu asked.

"Girls in our culture are supposed to learn medicine and healing, not fighting," Rikia said. "And Mother wouldn't let me even try fighting."

"You know how to heal?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but Pai's stronger than me," Rikia said. "And don't tell my mother, but I actually have a weapon. I'm not very good, but I can fight."

"I won't tell your mother," Ichigo said. "What is your weapon?"

Rikia held out a hand, and a long knife appeared. She said, "This is my weapon, and it has the power to shoot lightning at people, like Pai's fans." She made the knife disappear.

Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she and Rikia jumped. Ichigo looked at the caller ID, and picked up. "Keiichiro?" she asked.

"_Pai and Kohaku are getting a bit out of control, I need you to go stop them!" _Keiichiro said.

"On my way," Ichigo said, and hung up. Then she said, "Rikia, the fight's getting out of control, and I have to go stop them. Can you teleport me back?"

"Sure," Rikia said. "I'll help you stop them." She took Ichigo's hand and teleported.

**Sort of a cliffie…..**


	21. School

**Amnesia Chapter 21:**

**School**

Ichigo and Rikia appeared in the place where Pai and Kohaku were fighting. They saw that the two were still fighting, but Pai wasn't looking too good. The girls looked at each other, then shouted together, "STOP IT!"

Unfortunately, this only distracted Pai, and Kohaku lunged. Before Ichigo could get out her Strawberry Bell, Rikia teleported and stopped Kohaku with her weapon. Kohaku leapt back, startled, as Ichigo ran over.

"Why, Rikia?" Kohaku asked.

"Because he's my brother," Rikia said. "I won't let you touch him anymore. If you don't go back to your own planet, I'll fight you myself."

Kohaku looked shocked, and didn't move. "LEAVE!" Rikia shouted, and held out her knife. Lightning shot out of it, scorching Kohaku's arm.

Shocked, Kohaku teleported away. Rikia turned, then teleported in time to catch Pai as he passed out. "We should take him to Café Mew Mew," Ichigo said. "We can help him there."

"Good plan," Rikia said. She sounded a bit shaky as she said, "Grab my shoulder."

Ichigo obeyed, and Rikia teleported to Café Mew Mew. They found Keiichiro pacing around the front room, and Taruto sitting on a chair, looking worried. They both looked up as Rikia teleported in with Ichigo and Pai. "What _happened?_" Keiichiro asked.

"I stopped Kohaku from actually killing Pai, but he's not doing so well," Rikia said. "Kohaku went back home, I think."

"We need to deal with Pai's injuries," Keiichiro said.

"I can heal," Rikia said. "I'll take him to his room. Ichigo, can you call Sakura and tell her what happened?"

"Sure," Ichigo said, taking out her cell phone as Rikia went upstairs with Pai. When Sakura picked up, Ichigo said, "Pai's pretty badly injured, Rikia told me to call you. I think she's going to stay here tonight, so she can heal him."

"_Okay, are you coming home?" _Sakura asked.

"I think so, but I have to see if Rikia wants me here first," Ichigo said. "Can I call you back?"

"_Sure,"_ Sakura said, and hung up.

Ichigo went upstairs, and found Rikia cleaning out Pai's injuries. "Rikia, do you need me here, or can I go home?" Ichigo said. "Either way is fine, my mom just needs to know."

"You can go home," Rikia said. "I need to stay with Pai though, so can you let Sakura know?"

"Sure, see you later," Ichigo said. Rikia nodded as Ichigo left.

Ichigo called Sakura, then walked home.

The next day, Rikia came back, and said, "Okay, I healed Pai's injuries, but he needs to rest for a while. Keiichiro is under strict orders not to let him go anywhere."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Were his injuries bad?"

"Let's just say if I EVER see Kohaku again, his life will be over," Rikia said.

"Got it," Ichigo said. "Mom says you can start school on Monday. She's out getting your uniform."

"Great!" Rikia said, excited. "Are we in any of the same classes?"

"All the same classes, thanks to my mom," Ichigo said, smiling. "Luckily for us, Moe and Miwa are in all our classes too."

"That's good, but why is it lucky?" Rikia asked.

"Moe and Miwa are very protective of me," Ichigo said. "All the other students know better than to cross them, or anyone they like. And that's good, because we don't want anyone finding out that you're an alien and I'm Mew Ichigo."

"True," Rikia said. "I hope I'm ready for this."

"I'll help you," Ichigo said. "And don't forget the pills Pai made. It's a good thing you only need one a day."

"Yeah, it'd be a problem if I had to take more than one," Rikia said.

The weekend passed by uneventfully, and Monday morning, Ichigo and Rikia got up and went to school.

Ichigo took Rikia to the principal's office, and he said, "Welcome, Rikia. Ichigo will show you around here, so you may go to class."

"Thank you, sir," Rikia said. She and Ichigo bowed, and went to class.

Their first class was History, and they sat down as the rest of the students filed in. When everyone was there, the teacher said, "Alright, before we begin, we have a new student in our class, and I'd like you all to welcome Ikisatashi Rikia. Rikia, could you come up here, please?"

Rikia obeyed, and the teacher said, "Can you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"Hai," Rikia said. "I'm 14 years old, and I like pink a lot. I just got adopted by the Momomiya family, and I'm happy to be here."

"Thanks, Rikia," the teacher said. Rikia bowed and went back to her seat.

Up till recess, things were pretty quiet. Rikia turned out to be really good at math- and everything else except History, which she was still a bit shaky on. During their second period, though, Ichigo noticed that a bunch of boys were staring at Rikia. On the way to third period, Ichigo said to Moe and Miwa, "The boys are starting to notice Rikia. Help me keep an eye out, k?"

"Sure, you know we'll protect you and her," Miwa said. Ichigo smiled gratefully, and they caught up with Rikia.

At recess, though, things started to heat up. Ichigo, Rikia, Moe and Miwa all sat down to eat lunch. "Ichigo, why are all the guys in this school staring at me?" Rikia asked. "It's scaring me. They look like they want to eat me."

"They think you're hot," Ichigo said. "Don't worry, we'll protect you."

"Thanks," Rikia said.

They saw a girl coming their way, and Moe and Miwa flinched. "That's Morika Yuno," Miwa said. "The most popular girl at school."

"She doesn't look very happy," Rikia said.

This was proven true as Yuno stopped at their table. "Can we help you with something?" Rikia asked.

"Why did you come to this school?" Yuno asked.

"Because this is where Ichigo goes, and I've never been to a public school," Rikia said. "Is there a problem with me being here?"

"All the boys are ignoring their girlfriends and staring at you, that's the problem," Yuno said.

"Could you ask them to stop?" Rikia asked. "It's creeping me out, they look like they want to eat me."

Yuno's mouth dropped open. "You _want _them to leave you alone?" she asked.

"Yes," Rikia said. "If I date someone, it's going to be someone who sees who I am, not someone who only sees my face and decides they want to date me because they like what they see."

Yuno was speechless. "Um… you're going to have a lot of guys after you," she finally said. "I guess it's good that you hang out with these three, even the boys fear Moe and Miwa."

"Good," Rikia said. "I don't like being stared at."

"Maybe I should tell my boyfriend what you said, he might be able to help," Yuno said.

"That'd be nice, thanks," Rikia said. Yuno nodded and left. "So why are the boys afraid of you?" Rikia asked Moe and Miwa.

"The captain of the martial arts team, this huge guy, called Ichigo ugly one day, and we beat him up and made him cry," Moe said with absolutely no remorse. "It's a real advantage when guys like that think they shouldn't hit a girl."

"Cool!" Rikia said. "Was it fun?"

"Yeah, especially when he ran away from us crying his eyes out," Miwa said with an evil grin. "It was so worth getting suspended."

"Wow," Rikia said.

Suddenly Yuno came back and sat down, then said, "My boyfriend says he'll try to help."

"Thanks," Rikia said.

"You're welcome," Yuno said. She then turned to Ichigo and said, "How are you doing with the news that Masaya died?"

"I'm fine," Ichigo said. "He was pretty nasty when he dumped me, so although it's sad that he died, I feel more removed then I would have if I was still in love with him."

"So do you have anyone else?" Yuno asked, curious.

"I started to get close with a guy I met when I worked at Café Mew Mew," Ichigo said. "He liked me a lot too. The day Masaya broke up with me, though, his older brother had a fight with him, and he now has a very severe case of amnesia. My parents took him in, because his parents died a long time ago, and his brother was taking care of him."

"That's awful!" Yuno said. "Will he ever get his memory back?"

"From what his brother said, no," Ichigo said. "His brother is actually a scientist, and he does know something about medicine as well. From what he said, Kisshu- my boyfriend- will probably never get his memory back. The only thing he's remembered is that he's in love with me."

"How's he doing with that news?" Yuno asked.

"He's doing okay," Ichigo said. "He doesn't seem to mind too much, surprisingly. My parents like having him around, too."

"That's good," Yuno said. "And your parents adopted Rikia as well?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "I gave her my room, and I share with Kisshu now."

"That's so cute!" Yuno said. "So why doesn't Kisshu go to school here too?"

"His amnesia caused him to forget how to read everything except romaji, so my mom's homeschooling him," Ichigo said. "My mom used to have a teaching job, so she's doing pretty well."

"Well, that's good," Yuno said.

A boy came over, and said, "Yuno, I started talking to the boys who are staring at Rikia."

"Thanks Renji," Yuno said. "Are they listening?"

"Somewhat," Renji said. "It's going to take a while to get through to some of them, especially the ones who were drooling as well as staring. They're pretty thick-headed."

Rikia shuddered. "Drooling?" she said. "Gross!"

Renji laughed. Soon they all were laughing. Then the bell rang, and they went back to class.

**I thought I'd see how Rikia liked school. And now I've got more OCs! Review!**


	22. Friends

**Amnesia Chapter 22:**

**Friends**

Finally the school day was over, and Ichigo and Rikia walked home together. They were almost there when they heard someone calling them. They turned, and saw Yuno running toward them.

When she reached them, Rikia said, "Hey Yuno, what's up?"

"Renji and I were going to go for ice cream, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come," Yuno said.

"That'd be great, but can I bring Kisshu?" Ichigo said. "I don't think he's had ice cream in a while, my mom bakes a lot."

"Sure, we can make it a double date," Yuno said. "Rikia, do you want to come?"

"Sure," Rikia said. "Thanks for the invite."

"Let's go pick up Kisshu, and then we can all go," Ichigo said. "We're almost to our house anyways."

"Okay, I'll call Renji," Yuno said. She took out her cell phone and dialed his number, then said, "Hey, I'm going to be there a bit late, Ichigo's boyfriend is coming." She got a response, and said, "Thanks." Then she hung up, and the girls continued walking.

They reached Ichigo's house, and Ichigo went in and called, "Mom, we're back!"

Sakura came out and said, "Great, who's your friend?"

"This is Morika Yuno," Ichigo said. "She invited us for ice cream, and we wanted to know if Kisshu could come."

"Sure, if he wants to," Sakura said. "I'll go get him." She left and returned with Kisshu.

"Hi Ichigo, hi Rikia, who's this?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm Yuno," Yuno said. "It's nice to meet you, Kisshu."

"You too," Kisshu said.

"Kisshu, we're going out for ice cream, do you want to come?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, thanks," Kisshu said. "Is there apple ice cream?"

"Not that I know of, but there's strawberry," Ichigo said. She turned to Yuno and said, "Just so you know, Kisshu's extremely allergic to bananas, so can we not get banana splits?"

"Um… Renji might have gotten one, but I can find out," Yuno said. She took her cell phone out and texted Renji. A minute later, she got a reply, and she said, "Renji didn't get one, he says he got a hot fudge sundae. Should we still go?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "We'll just make sure that Kisshu doesn't come near any bananas."

"Do you need money?" Sakura asked.

"Might be good," Ichigo said. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Sakura said, and got her purse. She then handed some yen to both Rikia and Ichigo. "Ichigo, I gave you some for Kisshu, since I haven't worked on money with him yet," Sakura said. "Have fun!"

"Thanks Mom," Ichigo said. She and the others headed out.

They reached the ice cream place, and saw Renji at a table. "Hi minna," he said, standing up.

"Hi Renji," Yuno said. "Thanks for waiting."

"Sure," Renji said. He looked at Kisshu and said, "So you're Ichigo's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm Kisshu," Kisshu said. "Nice to meet you."

"Same," Renji said. "Yuno, I hope you don't mind I ordered for you."

"What did you get?" Yuno asked.

"A banana split," Renji said.

All the girls facepalmed. "Um… did I do something wrong?" Renji asked.

"Kisshu's extremely allergic to bananas," Ichigo explained. "That's why Yuno asked you if you had gotten a banana split."

"I'll go throw the banana parts out, I apologize," Renji said. "Why don't you all go order, and I'll take care of that."

"Thanks," Yuno said. She and the others went to the counter, and placed their orders. Ichigo got strawberry ice cream with hot fudge, Kisshu got strawberry with whipped cream, and Rikia got chocolate with whipped cream and caramel sauce.

When they went back to the table, Renji looked up and said, "I got rid of the bananas and washed my hands, sorry."

"That's okay, it's our fault for not telling you sooner," Ichigo said. She sat down, and the others did the same.

Kisshu tried his, and said, "This is really good."

"I'm glad," Ichigo said. "I thought you'd like strawberry."

"Have I had it before?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so," Ichigo said. "When you lived with Pai and Taruto, I don't think you had the money to go get ice cream."

"Who are Pai and Taruto?" Yuno asked.

"Kisshu's brothers," Ichigo said. "They used to live together, but after that fight, I took Kisshu in, and I asked someone else to take in his brothers. We only have three bedrooms anyways."

"Fight?" Renji asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Apparently Kisshu and Pai were fighting the day I found Kisshu downtown, and as a result, Kisshu lost his memory. I took him in because Pai said if Kisshu returned to them, his memory might come back too fast, and that could damage his brain permanently. That was before we found out that Kisshu's amnesia is so bad that it looks like his memory will never come back."

"I thought you took me in because you love me," Kisshu said.

"I did," Ichigo said. "But the only reason Pai agreed to it was because he said if you went back home with him, you might remember too much at once, and that would be bad for you."

"Oh," Kisshu said. "So you still love me?"

"I always will, Kisshu," Ichigo said with a smile.

Kisshu smiled. "I'll always love you too, Ichigo," he said.

"Have you kissed her yet, Kisshu?" Renji asked.

Yuno looked shocked, but Kisshu said, "Yes. She's good."

"Unfortunately, it turned out my aunt saw Kisshu give me a rose, and she called my entire family out to watch Kisshu and I kissing," Ichigo said. "But Kisshu's good too."

"Why was your whole family there?" Yuno asked.

"It was at my grandmother's funeral, right after I threw my cousin out the window," Ichigo said. "My dad sent us outside so he could deal with my uncle, and I explained that red roses are a symbol of love, since we were in a garden, and Kisshu saw some. Then he picked a rose and gave it to me, and kissed me."

"That's so sweet!" Yuno said.

"Why did you throw your cousin out the window?" Renji asked.

"He tried to choke Kisshu, so I threw him out the window into a thorn bush," Ichigo said nonchalantly. "And then I told my uncle that if my cousin harassed me again, I would drag him to Tokyo Bay and throw him to the sharks. Uncle Tano opted to enroll Shino in a juvenile delinquent school my dad suggested."

"Where's the school?" Renji asked.

"Hiroshima," Ichigo said. "Maybe I'll never have to see him again. Which is too bad, because watching him get eaten alive by sharks would be entertaining."

"Is he really that bad?" Yuno asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"You must be strong," Renji said.

"I guess," Ichigo said. "The window wasn't too far away, though. And I didn't lift him that high off the ground."

"Wow, you should join the martial arts club or something," Renji said.

"I'll pass, the captain's a jerk," Ichigo said. "Not to mention he's afraid of Moe and Miwa."

"Good point," Yuno said. "Have they always been that overprotective?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "I appreciate it, though. When I was little, I would have gotten bullied a lot more if they hadn't been there. They've always been there for me."

"The other girls were running from them a few weeks ago," Renji commented.

"Kano Akai suggested I might have something to do with Aoyama's death, and while the other girls were shouting at her, they noticed Moe and Miwa and ran before they reached me," Ichigo said.

"Akai suggested you had something to do with Masaya's death?" Yuno asked, horrified. "But you were in Paris!"

"That's what everyone else said," Ichigo said. "I didn't have anything to do with Aoyama's death, but I guess some people might think that, considering how nasty he was when he dumped me."

"Well, we don't think that," Yuno said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

"So how was Paris?" Renji asked. "I've never been out of Japan."

Ichigo gulped, and Yuno noticed. "Um… did you actually go to Paris?" she asked. "Because I live not too far from your house, and I saw lights. I didn't tell anyone, but I kind of got the sense you were hiding something."

"Fine…." Ichigo said. "Just don't tell the school, k?"

"I won't, and neither will Renji," Yuno said. "His parents have lied to the school before, and your dad must have had a pretty good reason to tell the school you were in Paris."

"Do you remember Café Mew Mew?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Yuno said. "It closed down after the owner, that blonde guy, disappeared."

"Right," Ichigo said. "I actually quit before it closed, the blonde guy, Ryou, was totally evil. The day after my parents left, I found Kisshu in downtown Tokyo after the fight with his brother. I took him home with me, and spent the two weeks I was out of school trying to help Kisshu get his memory back- and hide from Ryou. Ryou had some kind of grudge against Kisshu, so I didn't really feel comfortable leaving Kisshu alone after Ryou found out he was living with me. Since Kisshu couldn't remember anything, I felt it would be safer to stay home with him, so if Ryou did something, I could either call the police, or my coworkers, who also had the ability to keep Ryou away from me."

"So you were basically in hiding for those two weeks?" Yuno asked.

"Somewhat," Ichigo said. "We were pretty glad when Ryou disappeared. He was bad news."

"Wow," Yuno said.

Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she answered. _"WHERE ARE YOU!?" _Shintaro shouted.

"We're coming, keep your hair on," Ichigo sighed, and hung up. She turned to Yuno and Renji and said, "Thanks for the invite, and for not telling anyone. We have to go before my dad drives over here and starts yelling the place down. See you at school?"

"Sure," Yuno said. "We should eat lunch together again."

"Sounds great," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, Rikia, let's go."

Kisshu and Rikia nodded, and the three teens ran out of the ice cream store and back home before Shintaro could yell at them again.

**I know, filler. If you have ideas, please review or PM me, k?**


	23. A Plea for Help

**Amnesia Chapter 23:**

**A Plea for Help**

A few days after they went out for ice cream with Yuno and Renji, Ichigo, Kisshu and Rikia were called to Café Mew Mew for a meeting. When everyone was gathered in the basement, Pai stood up and said, "Keiichiro and I received a message from my planet earlier today, and we called you all here to listen." He pushed a button, and a large screen came up.

A Cyniclon man's face came up and said, "Greetings. I apologize for the abruptness of this message, but we need your help. A group of aliens called Kuritara are attacking us, and we desperately need help to save our planet from them. I have already told the Council here that Pai, Taruto and Kisshu are no longer exiled. I implore you to help us!"

The screen went black, and Pai said, "That was our leader, and he NEVER begs people. I feel like this is serious, and I want to know if you Mews are willing to help us save our planet. I don't think it will be easy, and I'm not going to pretend there's no danger of being hurt. However, I feel like at least Taruto, Rikia and I should go back to help. If the rest of you feel like you can come, I'm sure I'm not the only one who would be grateful."

Ichigo thought, then turned to the other Mews. "What do you guys think?" she asked. "I'm willing to do this, but I want your opinion too."

"I think we should help," Lettuce said.

Zakuro and Mint nodded, and Pudding said, "Let's go, na no da!"

Ichigo smiled, and turned to Pai. "We'll do it," she said. "When are we leaving?"

"I believe they're sending a ship to Earth in two days," Pai said. "We need to pack up before then. I'd suggest informing your parents about this, and starting to pack."

"Alright," Ichigo said. "But what about Kisshu?"

Pai sighed. "I'm not sure what to do," he admitted. "Kisshu can't fight anymore, and has no memory of anyone who knows him on our planet. Maybe…. he should stay here."

"But I want to be with Ichigo," Kisshu said.

"Ichigo will have to fight," Pai said. "As will the rest of us. You can't fight, so what will you do there?"

Kisshu sighed. "I still want to be there," he said. "Even if I can't do anything, I want to be there for Ichigo."

"I guess we could take him," Rikia said. "There's other things to do besides fight, like helping in the hospital, and cleanup."

Pai sighed. "Fine," he said. "But you have to stay away from the fighting, Kisshu."

"Okay," Kisshu said.

Ichigo said, "Kisshu, we should go tell my parents the news." Kisshu nodded, and they left after saying goodbye.

When they got home, Sakura and Shintaro were waiting for them. "How'd it go?" Shintaro asked.

"We're going to the alien's planet, there's some kind of crisis they need help with," Ichigo said. "And Kisshu and I have to start packing, the ship will be here in two days."

"You're going to another _planet_?" Sakura asked. "What about school?"

"This is more important," Ichigo said. "Rikia's going too, and the other Mews, as well as Pai and Taruto. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Shintaro sighed. "We'll come up with something, but you have to promise to be safe, got it? I don't want to lose any of you, and I'm sure your mom feels the same."

"Your dad's right," Sakura said. "Please be safe."

"We will," Ichigo said. "I promise."

Rikia teleported in at that moment, and said, "I have a list from Pai, of what we need to pack."

"Good, let's look it over," Sakura said.

The next two days were spent packing and making arrangements with the school. Shintaro told them that they were going to take care of a sick friend in Nagoya, and didn't know when they'd be back. The school accepted it, luckily, and said they'd hold back work for Ichigo and Rikia. In order to make it look like they were telling the truth, Sakura and Shintaro were going on another one of their trips, this time to Sydney, Australia.

By the time the ship was supposed to come, the Mews, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were all ready to go, and waiting in the main room of Café Mew Mew. At the arranged time, two Cyniclons, a man and a woman, teleported into the Café. Pai and Taruto looked startled, and said, "You two were the ones who came?"

"Yep," the woman said. She turned to the Mews and said, "I'm Ikisatashi Maya, and that's my brother Genji. We're cousins of Pai and Taruto. We've been ordered to bring you all back to Cyniclonia. Are you all ready to go?"

"Hai," Pai replied. "It's about a 9 hour flight, right?"

"Yep," Genji said.

"That's fast, na no da," Pudding commented.

"We have to be fast," Maya explained. "Otherwise it would take years to get back and forth."

"Can we get going?" Genji asked.

"Hai," Pai said. "Are you all ready?"

"Hai," the others replied.

"Then grab one of us," Maya said. The Mews and Kisshu obeyed, and they teleported to the ship, luggage in tow. They landed in the main room, and Maya said, "Okay, Genji and Pai are going to fly the ship, so I'll tell you more about what will happen once we get there."

Genji and Pai teleported off, and Maya said, "Okay, you can leave your stuff, and follow me."

The Mews, Kisshu, Rikia and Taruto followed her to what looked like a conference room. They all sat down, and Maya said, "Okay, before we start, I received some disturbing news from Aunt Kasumi, and I need to know what's true and what's not." She looked at Rikia, and said, "Is it true that Kisshu has amnesia and is now a human?"

"Hai," Rikia said.

Maya sank back into her chair. "I was hoping that was just another one of her insane ideas…" she muttered. Then she collected herself, and looked at Taruto. "How did that happen?"

"Well, Kisshu was messing with Pai's stuff and turned himself human, but he lost his memory after Pai slammed him into a wall," Taruto said. "And Pai did some research, and said Kisshu's never going to get his memory back."

"Great…." Maya groaned. "Kisshu was the best warrior on our planet, and now he's unable to fight."

"I was the best warrior on your planet?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Maya said. "And I imagine your fan club isn't going to be happy when they hear about this."

"I had a fan club?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, and all the other boys were jealous because the girls only looked at you," Rikia said. "You have no idea how many boys I slammed the door on, since they all wanted to fight you and beat you."

"Maybe they'll be happier now that I already have a girlfriend, and I'm not interested in the other girls," Kisshu said.

"You have a girlfriend?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, Ichigo's my girlfriend," Kisshu said.

"Now your fan club will be even less happy," Maya said. "We'll have to keep an eye out, Ichigo. They get competitive."

"Great…." Ichigo said. "I hope I can handle it."

"We'll all help," Maya said. "But I need to tell you what's going to happen once you get to Cyniclonia. The first thing we need to do is go to the mansion where our leader lives. I think you'll all be staying there, but I'm not positive. I know he has a battle plan, so all of you except Kisshu will probably be doing at least some fighting, whenever the Kuritara attack. You'll be fighting alongside our warriors, and I'm sure our leader will tell you more about that. I don't know all the details, I'm not a warrior."

"You're not?" Mint asked.

"No, I'm a healer," Maya said. "Most women are healers. Only a few are strong enough to become warriors. Anyways, I think that's about it that I know. Our leader will explain more, since he's the one in charge. Though I'm not looking forward to his reaction when he learns Kisshu can't fight anymore."

"I guess we'll take it as it comes," Ichigo said.

"Yeah," Maya said. "I guess that's about it, so if you want, I could show you the ship."

"We'd love that," Ichigo said.

Maya smiled and started to show them around.

**Okay, this was filler, but it's buildup for a new idea. I give total credit for this to mikehuber, who finally got rid of my writer's block. Thanks so much!**


	24. Cyniclonia

**Amnesia Chapter 24:**

**Cyniclonia**

About 9 hours later, the ship's intercom came on and said, _"Please stay seated, we're about to enter Cyniclonia's atmosphere."_

Everyone quickly took a seat, as the ship got bumpy. A few minutes later, it evened out, and the intercom came on again, saying, _"We're here. Leave the luggage here for now, we need to go meet with our leader."_

Pai and Genji teleported in soon after and said, "Okay, all of you grab one of us, we'll teleport you to our leader's mansion."

The Mews and Kisshu obeyed, and soon they were standing in front of a large mansion. A Cyniclon in a guard's uniform came up to them and said, "Are these our guests?"

"Hai," Maya said.

"Haroshi-sama is expecting you," the guard said. "Come in." He opened the door, and they were met by another guard, who said, "Come with me, Haroshi-sama is expecting you." The Mews, Kisshu, and the Cyniclons followed him into the mansion, and to a large door. The guard knocked, and a voice said, "Come in!" The guard opened the door, and ushered the group in. He didn't go in with them.

The room was huge, and in the center, a Cyniclon man was sitting in a throne-like chair. Maya and Genji both went down on one knee, the others copying them.

"Maya, Genji, you have both done well, bringing our guests here," the man said.

"Thank you, Haroshi-sama," Maya said respectfully.

Haroshi-sama nodded and said, "You all may rise." They did so, and Haroshi-sama asked, "Which one of you is Mew Ichigo?"

Ichigo stepped forward slightly, and said, "I am."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and your team," Haroshi-sama said. "I'm sure you'd like to know more about the request I've made of you, but there is one thing I'm worried about. There's a rumor going around that Ikisatashi Kisshu has lost his memory, and is now unable to fight. Is this true?"

"Hai," Ichigo said. "Kisshu has lost all memory, and also turned human. He has no way of fighting."

Haroshi-sama sighed. "I was hoping that was just a rumor," he muttered. "But the rest of you can fight, correct?"

"Hai," Ichigo said.

"Very well," Haroshi-sama said. "I wanted Kisshu to fight, but I think it might be better to have him work in the hospital, since he's lost his fighting ability. The rest of you will most likely be called on to fight any time there's an attack. There hasn't been one in a few days, but I'm guessing the Kuritara are just waiting for the right moment to attack. In the meantime, I'm inviting you all to stay here, and you are free to come and go as you please. Maya and Genji will accompany you if you leave here, since they know this place better than most. I'll have someone show you to your rooms here, and your luggage will be brought here too."

"Thank you, Haroshi-sama," Pai said. "We appreciate your hospitality."

Haroshi-sama nodded, and pressed a button on a panel next to his throne. A few minutes later, a woman in a maid's uniform came in and bowed. "Please show our guests to their rooms," Haroshi-sama told her.

"Hai," the woman said, and motioned to the group. They followed her out the door, and she closed it, before saying, "Some of you are sharing, there are quite a few people living here. The match-ups are Kisshu and Mew Ichigo, Pai and Mew Lettuce, Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro, Taruto and Mew Pudding, and Rikia and Maya. Genji is still rooming with his friends in the army. I'm sorry."

"That's fine," Genji said. "I do wonder about the match-ups being co-ed, though."

"Don't tell anyone, but I think I heard Haroshi-sama snickering over those match-ups after talking to Ikisatashi Kasumi," the woman said. "I bet it was planned after Kasumi went to Earth and found out her sons all had girlfriends." She sighed. "I hope you don't mind. I'll show you which rooms are which."

"Yay! Pudding gets to sleep in the same room as Taru-Taru, na no da!" Pudding said.

The woman smiled and said, "Let's go."

She led them to Pudding and Taruto's room first. It was large, with two double beds, and two dressers. There was a nightstand between the beds, and a lamp on it. Their luggage was deposited neatly on the beds. Pudding and Taruto went in and looked around. Suddenly Taruto said, "Look Pudding! CANDY!"

_Everyone _facepalmed. The woman who was leading them around looked quizzical. Pai noticed and said, "Pudding and Taruto get very hyper, very easily, and sugar doesn't help."

"And now that they've noticed it, we're all doomed," Ichigo sighed. "We might want to lock them up until they crash from sugar high."

"Oops," the woman said. "I have a key, but is that really a good idea?"

Ichigo looked into the room. Pudding and Taruto were going through the two large bags of candy, and comparing who had more chocolate. "They won't notice for a while," she said.

"Ichigo's right," Pai said. "It's better to contain them, unless you want a mess later."

"Okay," the woman said, and took a key out of her pocket. She quietly closed the door, and locked it. "Should I give you the key for later?" she asked.

"I'll take it," Pai said. "If they're still hyper, I'll just put them in a force field till morning."

"Alright," the woman said, and handed Pai the key. He pocketed it, and she said, "Your room and Lettuce's is down here." She went a little further down the hall, and opened another door. This room also had two beds, and it was about the same as Pudding and Taruto's. Pai and Lettuce's luggage was there too, and they went in.

The next room was for Mint and Zakuro, and it was basically the same deal. Then they came to Ichigo and Kisshu's room. This one was different. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, with two dressers, two nightstands, and two lamps. The woman showing them around facepalmed. "I cannot believe that man," she muttered.

"Kisshu and I have slept together before, we're fine," Ichigo said. "We're responsible, you don't have to worry."

The woman sighed and said, "But you're fourteen!"

"Actually, I'm thirteen," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's fourteen. Believe me, we'll be fine. My dad lets us sleep together, and he's the strictest guy you'll ever meet when it comes to boyfriend-girlfriend stuff."

"Okay…" the woman said. "You can go in, I'll show Maya and Rikia their room." She led the other two off, muttering about 'irresponsible leaders who think it's funny to play matchmaker'.

Ichigo closed the door, and she and Kisshu burst out laughing. "I don't know what she's so worked up about, she's worse than my dad," Ichigo said. "Still, I find it funny to think the leader of the Cyniclons is trying to play matchmaker."

There was a knock on the door, and Ichigo opened it. Maya was standing there, and she said, "Do you guys want to go see Kasumi?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Is anyone else coming?"

"No, Pai's still scared of her and the others are unpacking," Maya said. "Come on, I'll teleport you." She took them both by the shoulder, and teleported.

They landed near an area that looked like a village square. "Kasumi lives down here," Maya said, pointing to a street. She led them across the square, and to a house. Then she knocked on the door. It was opened by a Cyniclon man, who said, "Maya? I thought you were at the mansion."

"We were, but I decided to bring Kisshu and Ichigo for a visit," Maya said. "Is Aunt Kasumi around?"

"No, she went shopping," the man said. Then he looked at Kisshu and Ichigo and said, "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Ganju, Pai and Taruto's father and Kisshu's adoptive father."

"It's nice to meet you," Ichigo said. "I suppose you've heard the news about Kisshu?"

"Yes," Ganju said sadly. "Kasumi was really upset when she came back. Not to mention still pretty mad at Pai."

"Yeah, Pai told us she really let him have it," Kisshu said. "In a way, I'm glad I lost my memory. If I hadn't, Ichigo and I wouldn't be together, and we wouldn't have formed a truce."

"I'm surprised you're so calm about it," Ganju said. "You don't mind that you'll probably never get your memory back?"

"Not really," Kisshu said. "I'm fine as I am, and it's pointless to worry about something that will never happen."

"I guess that's a good attitude," Ganju said. "I just wish Kasumi wasn't so depressed over it."

"Is she still at the market?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, she said she had a lot to get," Ganju said. "Do you want to go find her?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "Maya, can you take us?"

"Sure," Maya said. "Uncle Ganju, it was nice to see you again."

"You too," Ganju said. "Take care now."

Maya nodded and said, "Should we walk? It's nice out."

"Sure," Ichigo said. They walked out of the house, and Maya led them back to the square. Halfway there, a girl came up to them. "Kisshu?" she asked.

"Yes?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"What happened to your ears?" she asked.

"I apparently accidentally turned myself human," Kisshu said. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember? I'm your girlfriend," the girl said.

Kisshu looked even more puzzled. "No, Ichigo's my girlfriend," he said.

The girl looked at Ichigo, then said, "Why would you choose that slut over me?"

"Ichigo is NOT a slut!" Kisshu shouted. Suddenly his eyes went blank.

"Kisshu, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

Instead of answering, Kisshu suddenly clutched his head, crying out in pain. Then his body began to glow, and he collapsed, screaming once before falling unconscious. Ichigo caught him as he fell, scared. His body was still glowing, and as they watched, his ears started to change shape. They lengthened into normal Cyniclon ears, and his skin got paler. "He changed back?" Maya asked.

"Looks like it," Ichigo said. "We need to get back and tell Pai about this, he might be able to help."

Maya nodded and took Ichigo's shoulder, then teleported her and Kisshu back to their room in the mansion. Maya pulled back the blankets on the bed, and Ichigo tucked Kisshu in after taking his shoes off. "Go get Pai, I'll stay with him," Ichigo told Maya. Maya teleported out as Ichigo put a hand on Kisshu's forehead. Then she bit her lip, worried. Kisshu had a fever.

Pai teleported in a minute later, just as Kisshu started to wake up. "Kisshu, how are you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu turned his head, looking startled. "Koneko-chan? Why are you here?" he asked. "I thought you hated me."

"Kisshu, what's the last thing you remember?" Ichigo asked.

"Pai slammed me into a wall," Kisshu said.

"That was six months ago," Pai said.

"Jeez, you slammed me into the wall so hard I was in a coma?" Kisshu asked.

"No, actually you got an extremely severe case of amnesia and haven't been able to remember anything for the past six months," Pai said. "On top of that, you turned yourself human."

"But why is Ichigo here?" Kisshu asked.

"You two started dating six months ago," Pai said. "She found you in downtown Tokyo and took you home, and soon after that, we formed a truce with the Mews. You've been living with her and her family for six months, since we all got exiled for killing Deep Blue's human host. Taruto and I were taken in by Keiichiro, and Mrs. Momomiya's been homeschooling you. And Ichigo's family also took in Rikia after she came to see us. We all thought you'd never get your memory back."

Kisshu, naturally, only focused on one point. "Koneko-chan and I are dating?" he asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I realized that you're really the only one for me, after the treehugger dumped me and I took you in. After living with you for a while, I realized that I loved you all along, I was just too starry-eyed over Aoyama to notice."

"Really?" Kisshu asked excitedly.

"Really," Ichigo said with a smile. "How are you feeling? You collapsed earlier, when you got your memory back."

"I don't really feel that good," Kisshu admitted. "I've got a really bad headache, and I'm feeling kind of shaky."

"You've got a fever," Ichigo said. "I'm guessing the headache's from getting all your memories back at once."

"Pai, can you do anything about this?" Kisshu asked.

Pai came over and put a hand on Kisshu's forehead. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu's body relaxed as he fell asleep. Pai put his other hand on Kisshu's chest, and both hands began to glow. Finally Pai took his hands away, and said, "That should do it, but that was a pretty bad fever. He needs to sleep off the healing, so we just have to wait."

"Can I stay with him?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course," Pai said. "I'll go inform Haroshi-sama that we have another fighter."

Ichigo nodded as Pai teleported out.

**Well, Kisshu got most of his memory back. I hope this pleases people, and now Kisshu can fight again, too! Review plz!**


	25. The First Night

**Amnesia Chapter 25:**

**The First Night**

Ichigo was still in Kisshu's room about an hour later. He was still sleeping, and she knew it was the best thing for him right now. Instead of worrying, she began thinking about what would happen now that Kisshu had most of his memory back. He didn't remember the last six months, so she assumed she'd have to tell him what had happened. Not that she minded. She had, after all, spent two weeks telling him what his life was like before he lost his memory.

Another hour passed before Kisshu began to stir, and when he did, Ichigo said softly, "Kisshu?"

"Hi Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "I feel a lot better."

"That's great," Ichigo said with relief.

"Where are we?" Kisshu asked. "This doesn't look like your house."

"We're on your planet, and we're staying at your leader's mansion," Ichigo explained. "It's been about five months since you got exiled, but your leader asked us to come help with a group called the Kuritara, so we all came to your planet. All the Mews are here, too."

"Pai said something about Rikia living with us," Kisshu commented.

"She and Kasumi came to Earth to see you, Pai and Taruto," Ichigo said. "She decided to stay with us, and she's sleeping in my room. You and I are sharing."

"Your dad actually agreed to all this?" Kisshu asked.

"My mom was a big help," Ichigo said. "Although Dad's not too pleased with not being able to eat banana bread anymore."

"Why- oh right, I'm really allergic," Kisshu said. "Let me guess, you found that out the hard way."

"Yeah, you got pretty sick," Ichigo said. "The stomach medicine I gave you helped, though."

"It didn't hurt me?" Kisshu asked. "A lot of human medications are poisonous to us."

"For the past six months, you've been a human," Ichigo said. "You were playing with one of Pai's machines, and caused it to turn you human."

"How did I turn back?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm not sure," Ichigo said. "When you collapsed earlier, you started glowing, and then you changed back into a Cyniclon. Maybe it has something to do with you regaining your memories."

"Wow," Kisshu said. He got out of bed and said, "I'm feeling great, can we go somewhere?"

"We should let the others know you're okay," Ichigo said. "Oh, and don't go near Taruto or Pudding, they found candy."

"Taruto finally confessed to Pudding?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep, and they spend all their time together," Ichigo said. "And Pai and Lettuce are a couple too."

"That's great!" Kisshu said.

"I agree, I've never seen them this happy," Ichigo said. "Pudding's ecstatic, Taruto is too, Pai even smiles sometimes, and Lettuce is getting much more confident."

"Pai started _smiling_?" Kisshu asked in awe. "Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day Pai would smile."

Ichigo giggled. "Let's go see everyone," she said. "Your shoes are at the foot of the bed."

Kisshu found them, and said, "These are sneakers, right? What happened to the boots I used to wear?"

"Probably still on Earth," Ichigo said. "You really seemed to like those sneakers that my mom bought, so I don't think we brought the boots."

"Oh well," Kisshu said. "Your mom bought these?"

"Yeah, and all the clothes we brought for you are ones she bought," Ichigo said. "She took you and me shopping, and we got a lot of clothes."

"That was nice of her," Kisshu said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I've got a question. Do you know why you like apples so much? You seem to have kind of an obsession with them."

"There's not a lot of fruit on this planet, and that was the first type of fruit I ate on Earth," Kisshu said. "I like apples."

"I hope you like other fruits," Ichigo said. "We have a lot of apple desserts in the house lately. Do you like chocolate?"

"I love chocolate," Kisshu said.

"Good, maybe we can have something new when we get back," Ichigo said. "We've had nothing but apple desserts lately, and except for you and Mom, I think we're getting a little bored."

"Oh…. Sorry," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled. "It's fine. Let's go see everyone else."

They left their room, and went to Pai and Lettuce's. Ichigo knocked, and Pai called, "Come in!"

Ichigo opened the door and went in, followed by Kisshu. "Kisshu! You're awake!" Pai said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks Pai," Kisshu said. "Ichigo's been telling me what's been going on for the last six months. So you and Lettuce are dating?"

"Yes…" Pai said, turning slightly red.

Lettuce was sitting next to him and said, "You don't need to be embarrassed, Pai."

"Sorry, I just expected Kisshu to start teasing me again," Pai said sheepishly.

Kisshu smirked. Before he could say anything, Ichigo threw her arms around him. He hugged back, but said, "That was random, Koneko-chan."

"Sorry, I actually missed you smirking like that," Ichigo said, starting to pull away. Kisshu wasn't having that, though, and he pulled her closer, then kissed her. He was surprised when she kissed back with equal passion.

"I guess you really do love me now," he said when they broke apart.

Ichigo seemed a bit hesitant, and Kisshu asked, "What's wrong?"

Ichigo buried her face in his chest, startling him. Then she whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"I should have realized I loved you earlier," Ichigo said, sniffing. Kisshu noticed Pai and Lettuce were watching them, and he wrapped his arms around Ichigo and teleported back to their room.

They landed on the bed, and Kisshu set Ichigo down- or tried to. She clung to him, and he ended up with her on his lap. Not that he was complaining exactly, but why was she so sad? Finally he asked, "Koneko-chan, is something wrong? You seem really sad."

"I never should have been so mean to you!" Ichigo wailed, and started crying.

Kisshu was pretty alarmed by this. Ichigo never acted like this around him. Didn't she realize that all that mattered to him was that she loved him? The rejections were obviously a thing of the past, and although it hurt at the time, he got his wish in the end. She loved him, and that was all that mattered now. "Ichigo, all that matters to me is that you know my true feelings," Kisshu said softly. "My wish was to have you return them, and it seems like you do. I got my wish, and the past doesn't matter to me. What matters is that you love me now."

Ichigo looked at him. "You're not mad at me?" she whispered. "I thought for sure if you got your memory back, you'd hate me. I was totally nasty to you. How can you still love me?"

"Ichigo, I'll _always _love you," Kisshu said. "Whether you loved me or not, I wouldn't stop loving you, or stop trying to make you love me back. I could never hate you. And you love me now, right?"

"More than you know," Ichigo said.

"Then that's all that matters," Kisshu said. "So can I kill the treehugger when we get back?"

Ichigo giggled, much to Kisshu's relief. "Pai and Taruto beat you to it," she said. "Pai found out the treehugger was Deep Blue's human host, and he and Taruto killed him so we could form a truce."

"What did Blondie have to say about that?" Kisshu asked.

"Pai and I killed him before that happened, because he kidnapped you and started torturing you," Ichigo said. "I had already quit the Mews by that point. I was sick of working for that jerk."

"You teamed up with Pai?" Kisshu asked. "You seem to get along with him now, too."

"After you lost your memory, I took you in, and Pai started visiting you, so I guess I don't really mind him," Ichigo said. "The first night you were at my house, you asked me whether Pai and I were together."

"I DID?" Kisshu asked. "Jeez, what gave me that idea?"

"I honestly don't know," Ichigo said. "That was the night you ate a banana, and when I came up to check on you after Pai came by, you asked me if Pai and I were together."

"What did you say?" Kisshu asked.

"I shuddered and said, "Now there's a scary thought," Ichigo said. "I know Lettuce loves him, but I can't even imagine myself with Pai."

"Good," Kisshu said. "So why didn't you mind that the treehugger got killed?"

"He broke up with me after I told him I was a Mew Mew," Ichigo said. "He was really nasty about it too. He said he could never date someone who wasn't even human, and called me a freak."

"If he wasn't already dead, I'd go rip his head off," Kisshu growled. "I guess I should consider myself lucky you don't still love him, though."

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said. "I love you. And you accept me for who I am, cat ears and all. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Ichigo smiled sweetly.

**All fluff, I know. This is what happens when I get tired halfway through the chapter. Sorry, and I'll try to put action in tomorrow's chapter(s). Review!**


	26. Sugar Rush

**Amnesia Chapter 26:**

**Sugar Rush**

Kisshu looked around the room they were in. "This room is nice," he said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "We're sharing, according to the woman who brought us here."

"There's only one bed," Kisshu said.

"That's what the woman said," Ichigo said. "Then she left, muttering about how irresponsible your leader was."

Kisshu laughed. "Are we sleeping together?" he asked.

"Yep, do you mind?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought you'd be the one who minded," Kisshu said.

"I like it- as long as you don't do anything too perverted," Ichigo said. Kisshu pouted, and she laughed. "I promised that we would be responsible," she told Kisshu. "Don't prove me wrong, k?"

"Fine…" Kisshu said. He was about to say something else, but someone started banging on the door, and Ichigo ran to open it.

Pai was standing there, and he said, "Pudding and Taruto got loose!"

"Great…" Ichigo said. "What are we going to do?"

"I think we have to catch them, then I will be able to put them in a forcefield, and take their candy away," Pai said.

"Where are they now?" Kisshu asked.

"I think they're on this floor, but I'm not positive, this place is huge," Pai said.

Just as he said that, they heard someone scream, and it sounded like Lettuce. Kisshu grabbed Ichigo, and followed by Pai, teleported to the sound. To their surprise, Lettuce wasn't there. Instead, they found Pudding and Taruto laughing their heads off. Pudding noticed Pai and said, "Pai-oniisan, did I do a good imitation of Lettuce-oneechan?"

Pai snarled and said, "Don't DO that!"

"Hey, at least we found them," Kisshu said. "Should we tie them up?"

"You'll never catch us!" Taruto screamed. He grabbed Pudding and teleported. "NOW what?" Ichigo asked.

"I can follow," Kisshu said. He took her hand and teleported. They found Pudding and Taruto jumping on a couch, and Ichigo said, "Get off of there, you'll break it."

"You can't make us!" Pudding said in a sing-song voice.

"Why don't we just grab them and pin them down?" Kisshu suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Ichigo sighed. She leaped at Pudding while she was in mid-jump, and grabbed her. The two fell to the floor, Ichigo on top. She quickly pinned Pudding's arms to the ground.

Kisshu had grabbed Taruto, who was struggling like a demented mouse. He finally managed to twist Taruto's arms behind him, and then pin him to the floor. Then he called Pai telepathically.

Pai teleported in and said, "Good job. I brought some teleport-proof cord, so hold them down a little longer." He got a cord, and used it to tie up Taruto- after knocking him out, that is. Pudding, strangely, wasn't struggling- at least until she saw Taruto get tied up. Then the little monkey nearly threw Ichigo off, and if it wasn't for Pai knocking her out, Pudding would be loose again. Pai tied her up, and said, "Okay, that's done. I'll take them back to their room and put them in a forcefield."

"Better make it a soundproof forcefield," Kisshu said. "Do you need help?"

"I don't think so," Pai said. He teleported off, and Kisshu and Ichigo stood up.

"Should we go anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"Nah, let's go back to our room," Kisshu said. He took her hand and teleported. They landed on the bed, and Kisshu sighed.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I've never seen Taruto that hyper," Kisshu said. "Do you think Pudding is a bad influence on him?"

"They're a lot alike anyways," Ichigo said. "The only new thing Pudding taught Taruto to my knowledge was the love of candy they share."

"But that's the problem," Kisshu said. "There aren't that many desserts in my culture, since most of us are very sensitive to sugar."

"Sensitive?" Ichigo asked.

"Taruto's not the only one who acts like that if he has sugar," Kisshu said. "It doesn't take much sugar to make a Cyniclon hyper. And judging by the amount Taruto's been eating lately, he could be hyper for life soon."

"That sounds scary," Ichigo said. "Maybe we should find some way of keeping the two of them away from sugar for a while."

"Wouldn't Pudding get withdrawal symptoms?" Kisshu asked.

"So would Taruto," Ichigo asked. "I know that on Earth, at least, he spent half his time at Pudding's, eating candy with her. And the other half was spent sneaking cake and other sweets out of Keiichiro's refrigerator. I swear, that little runt eats nothing _but _sugar these days."

"Why didn't Pai stop him?" Kisshu asked.

"It's like trying to stop the sun from shining," Ichigo sighed. "I remember this one time, before we formed a truce, we were at the Café, and Ryou found Pudding eating candy in the locker room. When he tried to take it away, she literally almost bit his hand off. I remember him coming out of the locker room holding his hand, and when Lettuce asked him what happened, he said, "I tried to take Pudding's candy away." We all facepalmed, and Mint and I started snickering. I often wondered if Ryou was out of his mind that day, since we all knew better than to take Pudding's candy away. But Taruto's the same way. Take his sweets away, and he attacks. And he has fangs, so it would hurt more if he bit one of us."

"I don't think Taruto would bite anybody," Kisshu said. "Though it surprises me he's been acting like that, I thought he knew better."

"I think he's been spoiled," Ichigo said. "And he spends so much time with Pudding that Pai and Keiichiro probably don't get much of a chance to lecture him. Maybe you're right, she is a bad influence; but I don't want to separate them. They really love each other."

"I still can't believe Taruto finally got out of denial," Kisshu said.

"Well, he made Pudding very happy," Ichigo said.

There was a knock on the door, and Ichigo went to open it. Maya was standing there, and she said, "You've all been called to meet with Haroshi-sama, so you should go."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Where is the meeting?"

"I can take you there," Maya said. They followed her to a large conference room, and she said, "I'm not going to be a part, since I'm a healer. Go on in, I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Maya," Kisshu said. He pushed the door open, and he and Ichigo went in. Everyone else was there already, including Haroshi-sama.

"Good, you're here," Haroshi-sama said. "Kisshu, I'm glad that you have returned to your normal form."

Kisshu bowed and said, "Thank you, Haroshi-sama."

Haroshi-sama nodded and said, "Please have a seat. I understand Mew Pudding and Taruto will not be joining us?"

"It took a while to contain them," Pai replied. "I will inform them of what happened when they get off sugar high."

"Very well," Haroshi-sama said as Ichigo and Kisshu took their seats. "I called you together to talk about what to do about the Kuritara. First, though, I suppose I should tell you more about them. The Kuritara are a race that claims to have been on this planet first. They have similar abilities to us, but they are generally faster in battle, and are unable to teleport. If they weren't so fast, I'm fairly certain they'd be beaten already, but they are much faster than us, so much so that it almost doesn't matter that they can't teleport. There is one thing that puzzles me, however. Whenever they attack the village, the minute they see a child in the way, they back off, and retreat for the day. Even if the child is being protected by its mother, they back off. The same thing happens if they see a woman in the way. It's as if they only want to kill men."

"May I speak?" Pai asked. Haroshi-sama nodded, and Pai said, "Different cultures have different customs. It's possible that the Kuritara have a policy against killing women and children. Does the army currently have any women in it?"

"Yes, and everytime they come on the battlefield, the Kuritara hesitate to attack them," Haroshi-sama said. "It's resulted in quite a few Kuritara deaths, since the women feel no need to go easy on the enemy. That's the main reason I asked the Mew Team to come; all the members are female."

"May I speak?" Kisshu asked.

"Go ahead," Haroshi-sama said.

"Do we have any idea why the Kuritara are attacking us?" Kisshu asked.

"They claim the planet used to belong to them, and we pushed them off centuries ago," Haroshi-sama replied. "And apparently, now they have a leader who wants the planet back, since the Mew Aqua healed it. The strange thing is, the records our people have mention nothing about a group called the Kuritara. So either the records are incomplete, or the Kuritara are lying."

"May I speak?" Ichigo said, startling the others. Haroshi-sama nodded, and Ichigo said, "I'd say it's more likely the records are incomplete. My experience of history is that historians tend to leave out parts that make their culture look bad. If the Kuritara were pushed off the planet in some way that would make your race look bad, it's possible it wasn't recorded. Earth's recorded history is full of that kind of problem, no matter where you go. Events like genocide can be cut out or made to look less bad than they actually were."

"What is genocide?" Haroshi-sama asked.

"Mass murder connected with war," Ichigo said. "Humans have always been violent, and whole races have been pushed out of their homes or completely destroyed by others."

The Cyniclons in the room looked shocked. Noticing this, Ichigo said, "Not all humans are alike, however. True, some are violent, selfish, or evil, but there are others who are peaceful, selfless, and kind. No two humans are alike."

Haroshi-sama collected himself and said, "I see. What you say about history is probably true, and there's also the possibility that some things in our history were lost over time. But for right now, I think we should focus on defeating the Kuritara, rather than trying to figure out whether or not our records are incomplete or not. One thing at a time."

Suddenly someone started banging on the door, yelling, "The Kuritara are attacking!"

**Nice cliffie, right? I'll post more after I get some reviews….**


	27. The Disaster

**Amnesia Chapter 27:**

**The Disaster**

Kisshu ran to the door and opened it. A young woman nearly fell into the room, and Kisshu caught her. As soon as she was steady, he let go and said, "Where's the attack happening?"

"They're attacking this mansion!" the young woman said.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who nodded and said, "Tokyo Mew Mew! GO!" She and her teammates transformed, and Pai and Kisshu teleported them to the front of the mansion.

There, they saw the guards fighting with a bunch of creatures that looked like mutant humanoid butterflies. As Haroshi-sama had said, they were abnormally fast, zipping away from attacks in a blur. And their quickness seemed to be winning this battle. Kisshu and Pai took out their weapons, and flew over to help, followed by the Mews. As they got closer, they noticed all the Kuritara were holding short swords.

Ichigo drew level with Kisshu and said, "Maybe we should capture one of them, and interrogate him."

Kisshu looked at her, surprised, then nodded and said, "I'll tell Pai, and we can spread the word. You tell the other Mews."

Ichigo nodded, and fell back to her teammates, then said, "We're going to try to capture one of these guys." They all nodded, just as they reached the battlefield. They immediately split up, and started attacking.

The Mews soon noticed that Haroshi-sama had been right; while the Kuritara were ferocious toward Kisshu, Pai and the guards, they seemed extremely hesitant to attack Ichigo and her teammates. While the Mews were startled by this, they also took advantage of it. Their attacks took down several Kuritara. Suddenly Lettuce ran to Pai, blasting some Kuritara out of her way, and said something to him. He nodded, and they combined their attacks, which pretty much left the entire attack group on the ground, sparking and soaked. Everyone ran to Pai and Lettuce, and Kisshu said, "Great work, you two. Let's tie them up, and we can interrogate them."

Before they could do that, though, a voice above them shouted, "It's not over yet!" The Cyniclons and Mews looked up as one, and gasped. Two Kuritara were floating above them, carrying Haroshi-sama, who appeared to be unconscious. Then they vanished, and at the same time, all the Kuritara who they had been fighting vanished as well.

The guards who had been fighting were obviously starting to panic. "What do we do?" one asked. "They've got our leader!" This set the others off, and all Kisshu and Pai's attempts to calm them down did absolutely no good.

Zakuro went to Ichigo, and said, "Ichigo, we have to calm them down, and I think you've got the best chance of doing it. If we don't, I'm pretty certain that Kisshu and Pai will start panicking too."

"What should I do, though?" Ichigo asked.

"Use your leadership skills," Zakuro advised. "You were the one who led us when Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were still attacking Earth. You may not have a plan right now, but the first step is to get the others to calm down. Then we can all work out a plan."

Ichigo nodded, and then shouted in a surprisingly commanding tone, "QUIET!"

The Cyniclons, surprisingly, went silent and turned to her. In the silence, Ichigo said, "It's not going to help if we all panic. If we want to get Haroshi-sama back and defeat the Kuritara, we need to work together calmly and figure out a plan. The Kuritara want us to panic and be in disarray when they attack. If we panic, they've already won."

Pai sighed. "You're correct, Mew Ichigo," he said. "We need to remain calm and figure out a plan. But a hostage situation puts us in a very delicate position. What should we do?"

"May I speak?" Lettuce asked.

"Go ahead," Ichigo said.

"We need to figure out why they kidnapped Haroshi-sama," Lettuce said. "If they simply wanted to kill him, they would have done it here. They want something from us, and we need to know what it is."

"Do you think they'll send some kind of ransom demand?" Kisshu asked.

"Most likely," Lettuce said. "If we go rushing in carelessly, it will get Haroshi-sama killed. We have to figure out what they want before planning a rescue mission. If they want one of us, and that person comes on the rescue mission, we may well end up with two hostages rather than one."

"She's got a point, you should listen to her," a voice from above them said snidely. Everyone looked up as another Kuritara flung a piece of paper at Kisshu and vanished. Kisshu caught it, then opened it up. As he read, his face turned dead white. The others noticed, and Ichigo asked, "Kisshu, what's wrong?"

Kisshu didn't respond. Instead, his eyes went blank- then he collapsed. Pai teleported and caught him as Ichigo ran over. "What just happened?" she asked.

"I think there's a spell on that paper, don't touch it," Pai said.

Ichigo knelt next to Kisshu, and looked at the paper on the ground, careful not to get too close. Then she gasped. Pai left off trying to figure out what was wrong with Kisshu and asked, "What's up?"

"This paper has the ransom demand," Ichigo said. "For some reason, the Kuritara want Kisshu. The note says to bring Kisshu to them one week from today, or Haroshi-sama will die. It says the meeting place is this gate."

"That's _bad_," Pai said. "I bet the spell on the paper was aimed at Kisshu, to put him out of commission until they exchange with us."

Ichigo looked scared. "What do we do?" she whispered.

"We should take Kisshu inside, and put him to bed," Pai said. "He doesn't have a fever, but I can't wake him up."

"Okay," Ichigo said.

Pai picked Kisshu up and told Ichigo, "Grab my shoulder." She did so, and he teleported to their room. Once there, Pai put Kisshu on the bed and covered him with the blankets. Then he put a hand on Kisshu's forehead. A minute later, his eyes went wide, and he turned to Ichigo with a grim look on his face. Ichigo immediately got scared, and this only increased when Pai put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Ichigo- Kisshu is in a coma."

"So… there's no way to wake him up?" Ichigo asked, her voice shaking.

Pai lowered his head, and said softly, "I don't know. It might be that he'll wake up when the Kuritara need him to, but it's also possible that he'll never wake up, and they'll use this as a way to kill him. They know he's the strongest warrior on this planet, and that means they'll do everything they can to make sure he's unable to fight."

"Pai," Ichigo whispered.

"Yes?" Pai said.

"Go tell Zakuro that until either Kisshu wakes up, or the week is over, she is now the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew," Ichigo said.

Seeing she was serious, Pai simply said, "Hai," and teleported out.

As soon as he was gone, Ichigo burst into tears.

**Short, I know. Don't flame me. **


	28. Chikara

**Amnesia Chapter 28:**

**Chikara**

Ichigo had her face buried in her hands, and she was sobbing. She was sitting in a chair next to the bed, and had been there for about an hour. Pai had been in a while ago to tell her that Zakuro had very reluctantly agreed to Ichigo's wishes. She thanked him, and he had teleported back out.

Another hour passed before Ichigo actually stopped crying. As she slowly calmed down, she thought, _There must be something I can do. Maybe Pai can't heal him, but I have to do something. I wonder if I could heal him. I've watched Pai, maybe if I try to copy him, it'll work._

With that in mind, Ichigo put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, and concentrated on what she wanted to happen- Kisshu waking up. At first, she didn't feel anything, but being as stubborn as she was, she kept focusing on seeing Kisshu wake up.

Finally she felt power start to build up inside her chest, and flow out through her hand into Kisshu. She realized the power was coming from her heart, but pushed that thought aside as she concentrated even harder on seeing Kisshu wake up.

In their room, where they were talking about what to do, Lettuce and Pai felt a pure energy coming from the direction of Ichigo and Kisshu's room. They looked at each other warily, and Pai teleported Lettuce to Kisshu and Ichigo's room.

Taruto and Pudding had been let out of the forcefield and were sitting around idly when they felt the same pure energy above them. Both jumped to their feet, and Taruto teleported Pudding to the source.

Zakuro was thinking about Ichigo's request, and was about to go tell Ichigo that she shouldn't give up, when she also felt the pure energy. Even though she was two floors and a hallway away, she got up and began to run toward Ichigo and Kisshu's room.

Mint, Rikia, and Maya were playing a card game when they felt the energy flowing from Ichigo and Kisshu's room. Rikia and Maya dropped their cards in shock, and Rikia grabbed Mint before she and Maya teleported to the source.

Ichigo was focusing so hard she didn't even notice when everyone teleported in. Zakuro burst through the door a minute later, and she didn't notice. The audience she didn't know she had was silent, noticing how focused she was. They remained silent as Ichigo began to glow a rainbow of colors. Soon they were all shading their eyes, and then the glow flashed.

When their eyes cleared, what they saw shocked them. Ichigo was still standing next to the bed, a hand on Kisshu's forehead, but what shocked them was that Kisshu was waking up. Still seemingly unaware of the audience she had, Ichigo said softly, "Kisshu, how are you feeling?"

Kisshu opened his eyes, and said, "I feel a little weak, but other than that, I'm feeling fine. Did something happen to me?"

"Pai told me you were in a coma," Ichigo said. She gently took her hand off Kisshu's forehead.

Kisshu slowly sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed for support. Looking past her, his expression changed from slightly puzzled to startled. "Why is everyone else in here?" he asked.

Ichigo spun, startled, and saw everyone. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"About ten minutes," Pai said. "We all felt a pure energy flowing from this room, and we all came as fast as we could. That's why Zakuro's out of breath; she ran from the other end of the mansion as soon as she felt what you were doing. Did you know you were glowing?"

"No, my eyes were closed," Ichigo said.

"Can someone explain what just happened?" Kisshu asked.

Pai stepped forward. "After you read the letter from the Kuritara, you collapsed," he said. "Ichigo and I took you back here, and I checked you out. You were in a coma, and I told that to Ichigo. I honestly don't know what happened after she told me that I had to tell Zakuro that she was the now the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew."

"I cried for nearly two hours after Pai left," Ichigo said softly. "When I calmed down, I started thinking about what I could do. Then I remembered all the times I've watched Pai heal, and decided to try it out myself. I focused on seeing you wake up, but at first it didn't work. When I concentrated harder, I felt some kind of power flow out of my heart and into you. I guess it worked."

The others were speechless. Finally Maya said, "I've never met a healer powerful enough to heal a coma. And I'm one of the top healers at the hospital."

"I've never even heard of that," Pai said. "Most of the time, Cyniclons either die from being in a coma, or they wake up eventually, but the latter is rare. Most Cyniclons die in a coma. And until now, I've never heard of someone who had the power to heal a coma. Ichigo, are you positive you're a human?"

"Yes, since my parents are both humans," Ichigo said. "And besides, I don't have ears like yours. The only reason I have powers at all is because Ryou infused me with Iriomote Wildcat DNA."

"I thought none of the Mews could heal, though," Taruto said.

"So did I," Pai said. "It looks like Ichigo just proved all of us wrong."

"I once heard Keiichiro say something about our ability to gain new powers due to deep emotion," Zakuro said. "It's possible that Ichigo's emotions caused her to gain a new power. And she's the strongest Mew, so it's possible that that's why her healing powers are greater than normal."

"Whatever the case, I'm just glad it worked," Ichigo said. "I think the only important thing is that Kisshu woke up."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "What did that note say, by the way? I can't remember."

"Unfortunately, it said that for some reason, the Kuritara want you, Kisshu," Pai said. "I assume there was a spell on the paper that caused you to fall into a coma."

"Why would they want me?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"Maybe because you're the strongest out of all our warriors," Pai said. "The truth is, we just don't know."

Kisshu sighed. "Oh well," he said. "Ichigo, how are you feeling? You look kind of tired."

"I am…" Ichigo trailed off as she collapsed. Maya, being the closest, caught her as Kisshu got out of bed. Unfortunately, Pai had to catch him; he still wasn't strong enough to walk. Pai helped Kisshu sit back down as Maya put Ichigo on the bed and put a hand over her heart. "Uh-oh," she said.

"What's wrong?" Kisshu asked.

"I know why she was powerful enough to bring you out of a coma," Maya said grimly. "She obviously didn't realize this, but she ended up taking most of the power out of her heart for some reason. That's probably why she said she felt power flowing out of her heart. Unfortunately, that power really wasn't meant to be taken out. Rikia, Pai, combine your powers with mine, we're going to heal her heart. I'm not exactly sure it'll work, but we have to try."

Pai and Rikia immediately came over and put their hands on top of Maya's. The trio began to glow, and the glow spread over Ichigo's body. Then it seemed to be being sucked into her chest, right where her heart was. Finally the glow faded, and when it was completely gone, Maya took a deep breath and said, "That'll do it for now, but I'm not sure when she'll wake up. Kisshu, since it looks like you can't really go anywhere anyways, I'm asking you to keep an eye on her, and contact me or Pai if something happens or when she wakes up. The rest of you are free to do as you please. I'm taking Rikia back to our room to rest, she looks like she's about to fall asleep."

The others looked at Rikia, and sure enough, her eyes were half-closed. Maya picked her up, and ignoring her sleepy protests, teleported out. Pai teleported out with Lettuce soon after, and Taruto and Pudding teleported out soon after. Mint left, but Zakuro stayed, and closed the door after Mint.

This made Kisshu nervous; he found Zakuro pretty scary. He got even more nervous when Zakuro came and sat on the chair next to the bed. He was sitting on the bed; he knew he couldn't really stand up yet, judging by how weak his legs felt. He wasn't aware of how tense he was until Zakuro said, "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's why you're so tense. I would like to chat though."

Kisshu let his shoulders relax, but still was hesitant as he asked, "What about?"

"Is anything going to change now that you have your memory back?" Zakuro asked. "You acted very differently when you had amnesia."

"How so?" Kisshu asked. "I didn't get all my memory back; I don't remember the last six months for some reason."

"Well, you acted much less perverted, and were actually polite to all of us," Zakuro said. "When I took the other Mews to Ichigo's after she decided to quit, she told us she had found you in downtown Tokyo with absolutely no memory of anything, including your own name. I could see right away that neither one of you was lying, too. You were convinced you were human, and when I told you that you were an alien, you said, "Since when? I thought I was human.""

"I didn't remember my name?" Kisshu asked.

"That's what Ichigo told me. She said she called your name, and you asked her if that was your name. That's why she took you home, she didn't think you'd be safe on your own."

"I thought she hated me," Kisshu said.

"Ichigo was just too starry-eyed over Aoyama to notice how much she liked you," Zakuro said. "The reason she was wandering around Tokyo when you were was that Aoyama had broken up with her, and there was no one at home to comfort or be there for her. I think that living with you really cheered her up. Before, she believed you were only toying with her feelings, since you always referred to her as a toy. When she realized you actually loved her, she started to return those feelings."

"If I didn't remember her, why did I remember that I loved her?" Kisshu asked.

"Well, she did spend about two weeks trying to help you get your memory back before Pai said you'd probably never get your memory back, and she said that the only thing you ever remembered during the last six months was the fact that you were in love with her," Zakuro said. "I think that's probably what convinced her to love you back."

"Did I kiss her yet?" Kisshu asked.

"Still obsessed?" Zakuro asked. Kisshu looked a little uncomfortable, and Zakuro said, "You apparently kissed her and gave her a rose at her grandmother's funeral. Apparently, though, her aunt saw you give her a rose, and called her entire family out to watch the two of you kissing. She also said that she threw her cousin out a window during the reception because he tried to strangle you."

"Wow," Kisshu said.

Zakuro sighed. "What will you do now that you have most of your memories back, Kisshu?" she asked. "Ichigo probably fell so in love partially because you didn't treat her like a toy when you had amnesia. If you go back to treating her the way you did before we formed a truce- trying to make her angry and calling her a toy because you like to see her mad- it's entirely possible she'll shut you out again."

"So what should I do?" Kisshu asked. "I can't remember how I treated her for the last six months. I don't want to lose her because I made a mistake."

Zakuro seemed to be thinking, then said, "Less perverted, I guess, and don't try to make her mad. Those were the things she hated most. She's sweet, she doesn't like being mad at people, and besides, act too perverted, and her dad will kick you out whether she wants him to or not. Frankly, I think she secretly enjoys being called Koneko-chan, but do not tell her I said that."

"Okay, I won't," Kisshu said. "So not being perverted, and not making her mad?"

"Yep," Zakuro said. "I know that unlike Aoyama, you would never intentionally hurt her, but I don't want her to shut you out again, for any reason. I've seen how much she cares about you now, and I don't want to see her hurt or sad. I don't know what it'll be like now that you're back to normal, but I do want you to remember that you should be careful with her. Unlike me, she's actually pretty delicate. I'm sure that you understand; you wear your emotions on your sleeve too."

Kisshu was wide-eyed, and got even more so when Zakuro smiled slightly and said, "I knew she was hurting you, but when we were enemies, there really wasn't much I could do about it. Don't lose her, Kisshu."

"I won't, I promise," Kisshu said.

Zakuro nodded, and the two of them fell silent, watching Ichigo, who was still unconscious.

**Interesting little conversation there. Review plz!**


	29. Awakening

**Amnesia Chapter 29:**

**Awakening**

Kisshu and Zakuro were still watching Ichigo two hours later. She hadn't stirred, and Kisshu was getting worried. Zakuro noticed, but didn't say anything. That is, until Kisshu muttered, "This is all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Zakuro asked reasonably. "You didn't force Ichigo to try to heal you. As I recall, up until about two and a half hours ago, you were in a coma, and didn't have any say in whether Ichigo tried to heal you or not."

"If I hadn't grabbed that paper, she wouldn't be like this," Kisshu said.

"If you hadn't grabbed that paper, someone else would be in a coma," Zakuro said. "And they'd have even less chance of survival, because the only reason Ichigo decided to try healing is because she couldn't let you die."

Kisshu just sighed. Zakuro looked at him and said, "You know Ichigo's going to be fine. She's strong."

"You told me two hours ago she was delicate," Kisshu said.

"I meant mentally, not physically," Zakuro said. "Seriously, getting depressed isn't going to help you or her."

"I guess you're right, but I can't help being worried," Kisshu said.

Suddenly they heard a soft noise, and turned back to Ichigo. She was waking up. "Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked softly.

Ichigo opened her eyes. "Kisshu? Why do I feel dizzy?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with your healing idea," Kisshu said. "Maya said you took the power to heal me out of your heart, and apparently that wasn't very good for you."

"Oh…" Ichigo said. "I take it that means I shouldn't try that again?"

"Yes," Kisshu said. "You've been unconscious for nearly three hours. I was really worried, please don't do that again."

"Okay," Ichigo said. Suddenly her eyes widened, and Kisshu asked, "What's wrong?"

"I feel sick," Ichigo said.

Kisshu's eyes widened too, and he snapped his fingers. A bucket appeared in his hand, and he handed it to Ichigo, who took it and threw up. Kisshu gently rubbed her back as she got everything out. When she stopped, she said weakly, "I don't feel good…"

"I'll call Pai, maybe he'll be able to help," Kisshu said, then called Pai telepathically.

Pai teleported in a minute later and said, "What's wrong?"

"Ichigo says she's dizzy, and it looks like it's causing her to throw up," Kisshu said. "Can you take a look?"

Pai nodded and put a hand on Ichigo's forehead. Before he could find out what was wrong, Ichigo started coughing, and covered her mouth with her hand. When she got her breath back, her eyes widened. Kisshu noticed she was staring at her hand, and grabbed her wrist, turning her hand over. Then his eyes widened too. Ichigo had blood on her hand. "Pai, why is Ichigo coughing up blood?" he asked.

Pai looked shocked, and put his hand over Ichigo's heart, then closed his eyes. Finally he said, "We didn't completely take care of the damage she did to her heart. Call Maya, I'll start."

Kisshu nodded and said telepathically, _Maya, we need you, something's wrong with Ichigo._

Maya teleported in half a minute later, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Something with her heart," Pai said. "Can you help me?"

Maya immediately came over and put her hand on Pai's, then closed her eyes. Soon after, they both began to glow. Five minutes later, though, the glow started to flicker. "We need more power!" Maya said. "Kisshu, put your hand over mine."

Kisshu did so immediately, and Maya started pulling on his power. A few minutes later, she and Pai cried out, "Rakusei!" and took their hands away. Kisshu took his hand away too, but Pai noticed he was paler than usual. "Kisshu, is something wrong?" Pai asked.

"I'm not sure my body was able to handle giving a power transfer like that," Kisshu admitted. "I'm still not back to full strength after being in a coma."

Pai's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say that? I could easily have called Taruto in here," he said.

"I wanted to help Ichigo," Kisshu said. By now he was dead white, and soon after saying that, he collapsed.

Pai sighed. "Stubborn idiot," he muttered. "How's Ichigo, Maya?"

"She'll be back to full strength when she wakes up," Maya said. "But you and I don't have enough power to heal Kisshu. I guess we'll have to wait on that until we regain our energy levels."

"We need to watch them, especially Kisshu," Pai said. "I can see how much energy he has left." Pai put his hand on Kisshu's chest for a minute, then sighed. "He's pretty weak, I guess that power transfer took a real toll on his body," he said. "Next time I guess we should ask him whether he's actually strong enough to give that kind of power transfer."

"He probably wouldn't tell us," Maya said. "But we need to watch him, you're right. If he gets a fever, we need someone there. He's in no condition to get up, either. He's going to be pretty unhappy when he wakes up."

Pai sighed. "Makes me wish I didn't have to be here when he wakes up," he said.

"I don't mind staying with them," Zakuro said.

"You'd do that?" Pai asked.

"Sure, but what should I do if I need to contact one of you?" Zakuro asked.

"I'll be right next door, so you can just come get me," Maya said.

"Okay," Zakuro said. "I'll watch them, you go rest."

"Thanks," Maya said, and she and Pai teleported out.

_**Two hours later: **_Zakuro was still watching Kisshu and Ichigo. Suddenly she noticed that Ichigo was starting to stir. "Ichigo?" she asked.

"Zakuro?" Ichigo asked, sitting up. "What happened?" Then she saw Kisshu, and asked, "And why is Kisshu unconscious again?"

"Pai and Maya healed you, but they needed a power transfer," Zakuro said. "Kisshu apparently didn't have the strength to give them as much power as he did, and he collapsed as a result."

"Is he going to be okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Pai said he was pretty weak, but I'm sure he'll recover," Zakuro said. "It's just a matter of time. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Ichigo said. "I guess I shouldn't try to use powers I don't have, though."

"You're right, we don't want to lose you," Zakuro said. Then she asked a strange question. "Ichigo, why did you fall in love with Kisshu after he lost his memory?"

Ichigo looked startled, and didn't reply for a minute. Finally she said, "After actually spending time with him, instead of just seeing each other briefly during fights, I started to realize that I probably had feelings for him all along. I think it took a shock like Aoyama breaking up with me for me to realize it, though."

"He told me he doesn't remember the last six months," Zakuro said. "Do you think things will be different between you now that he has his memory back- except for all the time he spent with you?"

Ichigo sighed. "I hope not," she said. "I'm hoping nothing will change, I don't want to lose him. This is one of those situations where I'm hoping the phrase 'true love conquers all' is actually true. I was surprised, though. I thought if he ever got his memory back, he'd hate me for being so mean to him."

"You regret it then?" Zakuro asked.

"More than anything," Ichigo said. "I'm so lucky he didn't dump me when he got his memory back."

"Kisshu would never dump you, no matter what the reason," Zakuro said. "I'd be more worried about you than him. His love for you is real."

Ichigo looked hurt. "You think my love for him isn't real?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Zakuro admitted. "I think he's going to be acting different now that he has most of his memory back. He can't remember how he treated you during the last six months. Will you be able to handle that?"

Ichigo sighed. "I really, truly hope so," she said. "I can handle his perverted side to a degree, but I never liked being called a toy. I don't mind 'Koneko-chan', and I don't mind moderate teasing, but being called a toy was really what kept me from loving Kisshu in the first place. It made me feel like I was worthless."

"I think that you should tell him that," Zakuro said. "You need to understand each other in order to make this work. And if he's too perverted, you know your dad will kick him out."

"You're right," Ichigo said. "Well, I hope he can keep that side of him under control at home, if not elsewhere. I don't want Dad to kick him out."

"Good," Zakuro said. "I want you both to be happy together."

Ichigo looked at Zakuro, shocked, and said, "You don't normally say stuff like that, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Zakuro said. "I had a chat with Kisshu earlier, along the same lines as the one we're having. You're my friends, and I want you to be happy. Isn't that natural?"

"I guess," Ichigo said.

They both heard a soft groan, and turned back to Kisshu. "Kisshu, how are you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I overdid it today," Kisshu said. He tried to sit up, but ended up falling back against the pillows. "Are you feeling better, Koneko-chan?"

"I feel fine, thanks Kisshu," Ichigo said. She put a hand on his forehead, and sighed. "Good, you don't have a fever," she said. "I guess you'll need to take it easy for a while."

Kisshu sighed. "I hate lying in bed all day," he said.

Ichigo smoothed his hair back as she said, "I know, but you really don't have much of a choice right now; you can't sit up yet. I'll stay with you, don't worry."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. He looked up as Ichigo yawned. "Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Zakuro, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I think it's around midnight, you should get some sleep," Zakuro said. "What with everything going on lately, you're going to need sleep."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Are you going back to your room?"

"I'll let Maya know you two are asleep, and then yes," Zakuro said. "Do either of you need anything before I go?"

"I don't think so," Ichigo said.

"No," Kisshu replied. "Thanks though."

"Sure," Zakuro said, and left, closing the door behind her. Ichigo climbed under the covers with Kisshu, and snuggled against him. He put his arms around her, and they both fell asleep cuddled up.

**Cute ending, and YES, I KNOW Zakuro's OOC. Plz Review!**


	30. Pai's Finally Gone Insane

**Amnesia Chapter 30:**

**Pai's Finally Gone Insane**

Ichigo woke up the next morning before Kisshu. She was going to get up, but then noticed that Kisshu's arms were locked around her waist. She didn't want to wake him, so she carefully lay back down, and started stroking his hair. He sighed in his sleep and snuggled up to Ichigo, causing her to blush.

A little while later, Kisshu started to wake up. The first thing he noticed was that Ichigo was playing with his hair. It felt nice, so he decided to pretend to be asleep a while longer.

Ichigo kept stroking Kisshu's hair, unaware that he was actually awake- at least until she stopped and Kisshu said sleepily, "Do you have to stop? That feels nice."

Ichigo squeaked and asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"About ten minutes," Kisshu replied. "I like that sensation."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Ichigo asked.

"To be honest, not any better than yesterday," Kisshu admitted. "I don't think I'm sick though."

Ichigo put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, and said, "You don't have a fever, so I think you're probably right. Are you able to sit up yet?"

Kisshu pulled away from Ichigo and tried to push himself up, but fell back again. "I guess not," he said. "This is annoying."

"I guess you need more time to recover," Ichigo said. "Don't worry, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled at him and sat up. There was a knock on the door, and Ichigo called, "Come in!"

Pai opened the door, and said, "How are you two doing?"

"I'm fine, but Kisshu still can't sit up," Ichigo said. "Is there anything you can do about that?"

"I can try," Pai said. He came over and put a hand on Kisshu's chest, closing his eyes. Finally he took his hand away and sighed. "There's not really much I can do," he said. "Kisshu, you used up too much energy giving Maya a power transfer. I can give you some of my power, but it'll only help a little. You really should have told me you didn't have enough strength to do a power transfer. You really drained yourself this time. It's going to take more than healing to get you back to full strength. I can give you some of my strength, though. Give me your left hand."

Kisshu obeyed, and Pai took his hand, then began to glow. The glow flowed into Kisshu, but stopped a few minutes later. "That should help, but that's all I can do," Pai said. "I am worried about this, though. We have to meet with the Kuritara in six days. If we don't think up something by then, we're pretty much screwed."

"Even if we think up something, it's not going to help if I can't move," Kisshu said.

"You'd better rest up, then," Pai said. "At this point, that's the only thing that will help you recover. Don't push yourself."

Kisshu groaned. "I hate it when you say that," he said.

"I'm well aware of that," Pai said. "But you and I both know that pushing yourself won't help you recover; it'll slow down the recovery process." He turned to Ichigo and said, "You can stay with him, but try to avoid questions like 'Can you sit up?' He'll try it, and then we'll be back to square one. Right now, he needs to rest until I or Maya can sense that his energy has come back."

"I understand," Ichigo said. "What will the rest of you do?"

"We'll try to work out a plan," Pai said. "I'll inform you of what's going on, but you really need to stay here and make sure Kisshu doesn't do anything stupid."

"I'm still here, you know," Kisshu said irritably.

"Very well, Ichigo and I will talk elsewhere," Pai said, and before Kisshu could say anything else, Pai took Ichigo by the shoulder and teleported to his and Lettuce's room, leaving Kisshu pretty much steaming.

_**In Pai and Lettuce's room: **_Ichigo sighed. "You do realize it's going to take a while for me to calm Kisshu down now, right?" she asked Pai.

"I know how to calm him down," Pai said. "And it's not something I should tell you in front of him."

This peaked Ichigo's curiosity, and she said, "What is it?"

"Do you know what Kisshu's weakness is?" Pai asked.

"No," Ichigo said. "Does it have something to do with calming him down?"

"Yeah," Pai said. "If you scratch Kisshu behind the ears, for some reason he gets all calm and happy. My mom used to do that when we were little and Kisshu was still getting over his parent's deaths."

"That makes him sound like a cat," Ichigo said. "He told me this morning that me stroking his hair felt nice."

"Cats like their ears being petted?" Pai asked.

"Yeah, I love it," Ichigo said. "It sometimes puts me to sleep, though. It's such a comforting feeling."

"Who pets your ears?" Pai asked.

"No one at the moment, but the only reason I put up with Ryou scaring the living daylights out of me and being so nasty to me was that he'd pet my ears when they popped out," Ichigo said. "Those were the only times I didn't completely hate him."

"Do your ears come out in human form?" Pai asked.

"Yeah, but only when I'm startled or my emotions are really heightened for some reason," Ichigo said. "My tail comes out then too. I wish it didn't; cats' tails are really sensitive, since they're attached to the spine."

"So it would really hurt if your tail got pulled?" Pai asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "You're not planning anything, are you?"

"No," Pai said. "I wonder if anything would happen if I scared Lettuce?"

"You'd better hope not, she might get a porpoise tail, and she'd think that was awkward," Ichigo said. "Besides, I thought you weren't into scaring her."

"I'm not, I was just curious," Pai said. "I was wondering if you were the only Mew who had that."

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't try it on the others," Ichigo said. "Especially not Zakuro."

"I suppose," Pai said. It looked like he was thinking, then suddenly he teleported. Ichigo shrugged and was about to walk out when something cold touched her neck. "NYA!" Ichigo shrieked as her ears and tail popped out. She spun- and saw Pai actually laughing. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked crossly. "And why on Earth did you just poke me?"

"I wanted to see what it looked like when you had cat ears in human form," Pai said.

"Your hands are like ice," Ichigo said grouchily. "I'm going back to scratch Kisshu's ears."

Lettuce walked in about then and said, "What are you two doing?"

"Tell your boyfriend not to poke people with his ice-cold hands," Ichigo said grouchily, and stormed out, leaving Lettuce very confused.

Ichigo went back to hers and Kisshu's room, and found Kisshu grumbling to himself. He looked at her, and said, "I'm seriously annoyed."

"That makes two of us," Ichigo said.

Startled, Kisshu said, "What happened?"

"Pai decided he wanted to see what I look like when my cat ears come out in human form, so he teleported and poked my neck, and his hands were like ice!" Ichigo said grouchily. "And then he started laughing at me. I hope he's not sick, but if he isn't, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind the next time he comes in here."

"If he was laughing, he's probably come down with some incurable disease," Kisshu said. "Better go tell Maya."

"On my way," Ichigo sighed, and left again. She went down to Maya and Rikia's room, and found them playing cards with Mint. "What's up?" Maya asked.

"Pai was laughing at me, and we need you to go see if he's sick or something," Ichigo said. "Kisshu seems to think that he has some kind of incurable disease."

"Maybe he's finally lost it," Rikia suggested. "Maya, do you know how to cure insanity?"

Maya rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'll go have a look, where is he?"

"Last time I checked, in his room," Ichigo said.

Maya nodded, and Ichigo followed her to Pai and Lettuce's room. They found Lettuce and Pai in there, and Lettuce appeared to be lecturing Pai. Maya walked in and said, "Ichigo claims Pai was laughing, so I'm just going to do a check up on you, since Rikia and Kisshu are convinced you've lost it. Lie down."

Pai gave Ichigo a death glare, but obeyed. Maya put a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. Finally she said, "I don't see anything wrong, which means that Pai really has lost it, since there's no way to sense insanity. It's obvious enough that you don't need to sense it. I was just checking to make sure Pai wasn't sick."

"I AM NOT INSANE!" Pai shouted.

"Actually, you've been insane for years, we just didn't like to mention it," Maya said with a smirk. "But something must have pushed you over the deep end today if you were actually laughing."

"Is there something wrong with laughing?" Pai asked grumpily.

"When you do it, yes," Ichigo said. Pai glared at her. She simply snickered and said, "I'll see you later, I'm going to go inform Kisshu of your diagnosis."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Pai said. "He'll never let me hear the end of it!"

"That's what you get for poking me," Ichigo smirked, and left. She went back to Kisshu, who looked up at her. "Maya examined him, and said he's insane," Ichigo said. "But then she said he's been that way for years. Did you know about this?"

"Oh yeah," Kisshu said. "How did he take it?"

"Not well, he glared at me because I was laughing at him, and shouted, "I am not insane!"" Ichigo said.

"Oh well," Kisshu said. Then he smirked. "Now I can tease him nonstop!"

"Can I help?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said, his smirk getting wider. "Go tell Taruto, he'll help."

"On my way," Ichigo said, and ran to Taruto and Pudding's room. She found them playing some game and said, "Taruto, Kisshu wanted me to tell you that we all can tease Pai nonstop about being insane. Maya examined him after I told her he was laughing, and said he's finally gone off the deep end."

"YES!" Taruto shouted. "Hey Pudding, wanna help tease Pai?"

"Sure, let's go!" Pudding said eagerly. "Ichigo-oneechan, are you coming?"

"No, I'm going back to Kisshu," Ichigo said. "Have fun!"

"We will!" Pudding and Taruto chorused, and Taruto teleported off with Pudding. Ichigo smirked and walked back to hers and Kisshu's room.

**I decided to put some humor in here, so I hope you like. Review plz!**


	31. Laughter Isn't Always the Best Medicine

**Amnesia Chapter 31:**

**Laughter Isn't Always the Best Medicine**

Ichigo went back to Kisshu, who was still awake. "Kisshu, you should get some rest, you've been up for a while now," Ichigo said.

"I guess I am kind of tired," Kisshu said. "But I don't think I can sleep if I'm thinking about Taruto and Pudding tormenting Pai."

Ichigo came over and sat down next to him. "Sounds like you need something calming," she said, and started rubbing behind his ear. To her surprise, Kisshu almost immediately started to relax. A few minutes later he was sound asleep, and Ichigo switched from rubbing his ear to stroking his hair again. It was calming to her as well, and she smiled as she watched Kisshu sleep.

About an hour later, Ichigo was starting to get sleepy too. Nevertheless, she kept stroking Kisshu's hair. It really seemed to calm him down, and she was glad the ear rubbing thing worked too. She knew Kisshu needed rest, so she was relieved that it had been so easy to calm him down.

Another hour passed before Ichigo started to doze off too. This calm was quite suddenly broken when both Kisshu and Ichigo were woken up by someone screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR RGGGGGHHH!"

Ichigo sat bolt upright, and Kisshu woke up with a start. "What the hell was THAT!?" he asked.

"Beats me," Ichigo said. "I'll go have a look."

Before she could get up, though, Taruto teleported into the room with Pudding, and said, "HIDE US!"

"Why?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Pai's on a rampage!" Taruto said.

"Fine… Get under the bed," Ichigo said.

Taruto and Pudding wasted no time in obeying. Just in time too, as Pai burst through the door, and yelled, "WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"Where are who, and why are you yelling?" Kisshu asked. "You woke us up!"

Pai seemed to calm down a bit at that, and said, "Pudding and Taruto are driving me insane! I'm sorry I woke you up, are you okay?"

"We're fine, but I thought you already were insane, so how can the little monkeys be driving you insane?" Kisshu asked.

"I. Am. NOT. Insane!" Pai yelled.

"You're yelling again," Ichigo said. "Pudding and Taruto aren't here, so can we go back to sleep?"

"Uh… sure," Pai said. "Ichigo, you're not sick, are you?"

"No, I just got sleepy stroking Kisshu's hair, and besides, cats need a lot of sleep," Ichigo said.

"Fine… I'll go look elsewhere," Pai said, then teleported out. Ichigo got up and closed the door, then sighed. "Pudding, Taruto, you can come out now," she said.

The two troublemakers crawled out from under the bed, and Taruto said, "Thanks, Ichigo. Pai was really steamed when we told him that he should be in an insane asylum with a straitjacket."

Ichigo and Kisshu burst out laughing. "Straitjacket?" Ichigo asked, giggling. "Boy, that's a pretty funny image."

Kisshu was laughing too hard to speak, and Ichigo said, "So what else did you tell him?"

"We told him to let us know when he started seeing imaginary squirrels, and he said something about 'there are no squirrels on this planet'," Taruto said.

"Then Pudding told him that he was foaming at the mouth, na no da!" Pudding said. "And he actually touched his mouth to see if Pudding was right!"

"I told him that he had a duck on his head," Taruto said. "He tried to strangle me, but Pudding told him that Lettuce was coming. Boy, you wouldn't believe how fast he got off me."

"Then Pudding and Taru-Taru told Pai-oniisan that Lettuce-oneechan was a shapeshifter, and could eat him if she wanted to," Pudding said. "He didn't believe us, na no da."

"I told him to let us know when he smelled chocolate, and he said, "Why?" I told him it was because we wanted to see if he'd drool like he did over that picture of Lettuce," Taruto said. "Then it looked like he was going to explode, but Pudding pulled the 'Lettuce is coming' prank again, and he actually fell for it."

"Pudding told Pai-oniisan that he was wearing his shirt on backwards, and he fell for it, na no da," Pudding said.

"I told him that insane people often have purple hair," Taruto said. "Then I told him that since he was born with purple hair, it was only a matter of time till he totally went off the deep end. He said he didn't believe me, and I told him that it was in his notes that I stole, and he actually fell for it!"

"Pudding and Taru-Taru laughed so hard when he looked panicked, na no da," Pudding said. "The look on his face was hilarious!"

"Then we got the idea to start telling insane asylum stories," Taruto said. "So we spent about half an hour telling Pai horror stories, and he got so nervous- until we told him he needed a straitjacket, and he blew up."

Ichigo was now laughing so hard she couldn't sit up straight, and Kisshu was laughing too hard to breathe. Taruto and Pudding started to laugh too, but stopped when Kisshu started gasping for air instead of laughing. Ichigo immediately stopped laughing and helped Kisshu sit up, worried. "Kisshu, what's wrong?" she asked.

Kisshu couldn't speak, and Ichigo told Taruto, "Go get Maya, Kisshu needs help." Taruto nodded and teleported out. A minute later he returned with Maya, who immediately went to Kisshu and put a hand on his chest. Her hand began to glow, and Kisshu's breathing started to return to normal. Finally Maya took her hand away, and said, "What happened?"

"I think I was laughing too hard," Kisshu said a bit breathlessly.

"That could be," Maya said. "Try not to get so worked up, it's not good for you in your current condition."

"Sorry," Kisshu said. "I'm tired again."

Ichigo helped him lie back down, and said, "Get some more sleep, it'll help." She smoothed his hair back and started stroking it, which put Kisshu to sleep pretty quickly.

Maya sighed and said softly, "What happened to make him laugh so hard?"

"Pudding and Taruto were telling us what they did to Pai," Ichigo said softly.

Maya turned and looked at the two, who were looking guilty. "Why were you two in here in the first place?" she asked. "You know Kisshu needs to rest."

"We were hiding from Pai," Taruto said. "He exploded a while ago, and we needed to get away before he killed us. Ichigo said she'd let us hide under the bed, and when Pai was gone, she asked what we had done to make him that mad."

"I heard Pai screaming earlier," Maya commented. "I take it he was screaming at you?"

"Yeah," Taruto said.

Maya sighed and said, "I think you should come back to my room or your own, since Kisshu's sleeping."

"We'll come to your room, Pai won't kill us when you're there," Taruto said. He teleported out with Pudding. Maya sighed, and came over to the bed. She placed a hand on Kisshu's chest, and closed her eyes. A minute later, she sighed and said, "He's still pretty weak. I'll be in and out, but if something happens, please come get me."

"I will," Ichigo said. Maya nodded and teleported out. Ichigo continued stroking Kisshu's hair, and eventually went to sleep, her hand still on Kisshu's head.

The next morning, Kisshu woke up before Ichigo, and noticed her hand on his head. He assumed she had fallen asleep playing with his hair. As he woke up further, he realized he was feeling stronger than yesterday. He decided to try sitting up, so he pushed himself up on his elbows, then sat up. Soon he realized it was tiring him out though, so he laid back down. _This is irritating, _he thought. _At this rate, I'll be unable to go to the confrontation with the Kuritara, and Haroshi-sama won't have much of a chance. I wish I could speed up the healing process. Maybe I should talk to Maya. _Kisshu sighed, realizing he was really tired out again. He closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

Ichigo woke up a while later, and noticed Kisshu was still sleeping. He didn't look very happy though, so she started rubbing behind his ear again. Almost immediately, his face relaxed, and he leaned into her hand.

Maya walked in a few minutes later, and asked, "How is he?"

"Still sleeping," Ichigo said.

Maya came over and put her hand on his chest again, then said, "It feels like he got a little stronger, but not much. I'll go get something for him to eat, part of the weakness is from not eating since he fell into a coma. Can you try to wake him up?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. Maya teleported out as Ichigo stopped rubbing Kisshu's ear and said softly, "Kisshu, wake up." She shook him lightly, and he started to stir. Ichigo gently shook him again, and he opened his eyes sleepily. "What's up?" he asked, yawning.

"Maya's getting some food for you," Ichigo said. "She says it'll help you get your strength back."

Maya teleported in with a bowl of soup, and said, "I brought some soup, you should have some, Kisshu."

"Okay, thanks," Kisshu said. "I tried sitting up earlier, but it made me tired, so I went back to sleep."

"I guess you shouldn't be sitting up yet, then," Maya said. She handed the bowl and a spoon to Ichigo, who said, "Kisshu, open up."

Kisshu sighed, but obeyed, and Ichigo started feeding him the soup. A while later, he was done, and Ichigo handed the bowl and spoon back to Maya. Kisshu was looking sleepy again, and Maya said, "Go back to sleep, Kisshu. You need to rest."

Kisshu fell back to sleep, and Ichigo started stroking his hair again. Maya teleported out, and Ichigo continued stroking Kisshu's hair. It seemed to help him stay asleep. So for the next few hours, she stroked Kisshu's hair, watching him sleep with a small smile.

**All fluff, I know. I think Kisshu's going to get better next chapter. Review!**


	32. The Exchange

**Amnesia Chapter 32:**

**The Exchange**

Kisshu slept for most of the rest of the day. He woke up later that night, and Ichigo gave him more soup. Kisshu finished it, and sighed. "I hate this," he complained. "And we still have no plan on what to do about the Kuritara."

"Pai said they were having a meeting while you were sleeping," Ichigo said. "And he's not back yet, so they might still be meeting."

"Why aren't you there?" Kisshu asked.

"I said I'd stay with you," Ichigo said. "You get worried when I'm not there and you don't know where I am, so I decided we'd all be better off if I stayed and someone came to tell us the plan later. I didn't want to worry you, it wouldn't be good for you."

Kisshu sighed. "I can't help it," he said. "I'm more comfortable when you're around."

"You said that when you caught the flu when you were still human," Ichigo said. "I slept in your room on the floor until you were better because you couldn't sleep if I wasn't nearby."

Kisshu's cheeks turned slightly pink, and Ichigo noticed. "Are you blushing?" she asked.

"Um… maybe?" Kisshu said. "I was that clingy?"

"Pretty much," Ichigo said. "You said having me nearby helped you, and I started sleeping in the same room whenever you weren't feeling well. My dad got used to it."

Kisshu was getting pretty red, and Ichigo put a hand on his forehead, then said, "Well, at least that color's not from a fever. You don't need to be embarrassed; I didn't mind."

"I'm not usually like that," Kisshu said. "Do you think it was the amnesia?"

"Probably," Ichigo said. "Since you didn't remember how you used to behave, I suppose it makes sense that you were acting completely different. I thought the clinginess was actually pretty cute."

"You did?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo smiled. "Yep."

Kisshu smiled back, the blush starting to leave his face. There was a knock on the door, and Ichigo called, "Come in!"

Pai opened the door, and said, "I came to tell you the details of the meeting."

"Did you come up with a plan?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai," Pai said. "You might not like it, though."

"Wh-what is it?" Ichigo asked.

"We're going to tell them that the spell on the paper killed Kisshu," Pai said.

"You think they'll believe that without any proof?" Kisshu asked.

"We're going to have proof," Pai replied. "Maya is helping me create a replica of you, with a spell on it that will make sure the Kuritara don't realize it's a fake."

"What happens then?" Ichigo asked. "The next time they attack, they'll know we were lying, and they'll retaliate."

"But by then, we'll have Haroshi-sama back," Pai said. "And we can step up the guard here."

"Alright, I guess that's a good plan," Kisshu said. "I hate to admit it, but I may not be able to fight for a while."

"You're right, since the week is almost up," Pai said. "Oh, and Ichigo, we need you to lead the Mews, so I'm afraid you can't stay with Kisshu."

"Alright," Ichigo said reluctantly. "Kisshu, you can manage on your own, right?"

"Maya's going to be keeping an eye on him," Pai said. "She's the only one of us who can't fight, and we need her in reserve if any of us get injured."

"Fine…" Kisshu said.

"I have to go help Maya with the replica," Pai said. "I'll see you later."

Kisshu and Ichigo nodded, and Pai teleported out. Kisshu sighed. "I hate not being a part of these things," he said.

"I know, but it would be bad if they got you, especially in your condition," Ichigo said. "Don't worry, we'll all be fine."

"I hope so," Kisshu said.

_**Two days later: **_Maya and Pai had finished the replica of Kisshu, and were fine-tuning the spell on it. Kisshu was basically back to full strength, but he still got tired out occasionally. Currently, he was in his and Ichigo's room with Ichigo. Tomorrow was the day of the exchange, and Kisshu was worried. Ichigo was strangely confident, and she was trying to reassure Kisshu, who was convinced everything would go wrong if he wasn't there.

"Seriously, we'll be fine," Ichigo said. "It's not a battle, it's an exchange. I know it's tough not being able to be there, but we'll all be fine. Besides, you'd be in the most danger if you went. The rest of us are in less danger because the Kuritara don't want us."

Kisshu sighed. "Just please be careful," he said. "I don't want to lose you."

"I will," Ichigo promised. "And you won't lose me. I promise."

Kisshu pulled her closer and kissed her. Ichigo kissed back, feeling Kisshu's need for reassurance. They were so focused on one another that they didn't notice Pai come into the room until he said, "Am I interrupting something?"

Kisshu and Ichigo jumped apart and yelled, "YES!"

Pai sighed and said, "I came to tell you that we should all get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"THAT was all!?" Kisshu asked incredulously.

"That, and you should know that if this goes wrong, I'll call you," Pai said. "You're the strongest fighter we have, and none of us wants to lose you. I don't anticipate anything going wrong, but just be aware that I may need you."

"Got it," Kisshu said. Then he sighed, and said, "Make sure Ichigo doesn't get hurt while I'm not there, or I'll skin you."

"Hai," Pai said. "You two should go to bed, I'll come get you when we're ready tomorrow."

"Okay," Kisshu and Ichigo said. Pai nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Ichigo and Kisshu got under the covers, and curled up, wrapped in each other's arms.

_**The next morning: **_Ichigo and Kisshu woke up and got dressed. Then they looked at each other. The meeting was at noon, and it was 10:30. "I guess we've got an hour and a half," Ichigo said.

Kisshu nodded, just as there was a knock on the door. Kisshu sighed and called, "Come in!"

It was Pai again, and he looked at them and said, "Today's the day. Ichigo, are you ready?"

"Hai," Ichigo said.

Pai nodded and turned to Kisshu. "Maya will be here with you, so don't think about running off unless I call you," Pai said sternly. "I'll call Maya at the same time, so she'll know if you're lying."

Kisshu sighed again and said, "Fine…."

Pai turned back to Ichigo and said, "I'll come get you when it's time."

"Thanks Pai," Ichigo said. Pai teleported out. Ichigo turned back to Kisshu, who looked back sadly. "I promise I'll come back," she told him.

Kisshu walked to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged back, and said, "I love you, Kisshu."

"I love you too, Ichigo," Kisshu said.

Ichigo knew he was dead serious; he had used her real name. "Don't worry," she told him. "I'll always come back to you, no matter what."

Kisshu pulled back a bit and looked at her. She smiled, reassuring him. "I know you will," he said, smiling back.

The two of them spent the next hour just talking and enjoying each other's company. Finally, though, Pai came in and said, "Ichigo, it's time."

"Hai," Ichigo said, and transformed. She gently kissed Kisshu, and then Pai took her shoulder and teleported out.

They landed in the courtyard of the mansion, and found all the others there as well. Two of the guards were carrying a box that looked like a coffin. "That's the replica," Pai said, noticing the direction of her gaze.

Five minutes later, a group of Kuritara landed in front of the mansion, and the Cyniclons and Mews went to meet them. The leader of the Kuritara group called out, "Have you decided to uphold your end of the bargain?"

Pai stepped forward and said, "The choice was taken out of our hands. The spell on the paper your messenger threw at Kisshu sent him into a coma, and he died."

The Kuritara looked shocked, but also suspicious. "Have you proof of this claim?" the leader asked.

"Hai," Pai said, and nodded to the guards, who opened the coffin. The leader went over, and the guards backed up. The leader looked, and said, "Very well, we will hand over your leader. We will take the body."

Pai lowered his head, then said, "Let's exchange."

The Kuritara leader snapped his fingers, and two of the group came forward with Haroshi-sama. Pai came forward as they stepped back, and said, "Haroshi-sama, are you alright?"

"Physically, I'm fine, but I'm not happy to hear that Kisshu died," Haroshi-sama said. He looked back at the coffin, just as the Kuritara disappeared with it.

Pai sensed they were gone and sighed. "That's a relief," he said. "We'd better go back inside, I have some things to explain."

Haroshi-sama followed Pai to the meeting room, and followed by the others, sat down. "What did you wish to explain, Pai?" Haroshi-sama asked.

"Kisshu isn't dead, we created a replica of him and put a spell on it so the Kuritara wouldn't suspect anything," Pai said.

"I'm amazed by that, that was an ingenious plan," Haroshi-sama said. "Where is Kisshu?"

"Upstairs," Pai said. "We left him with Maya to make sure he wouldn't come. Ichigo, would you go get him? I have a feeling if he only sees me, he's going to think the worst."

"Hai," Ichigo said. She looked at Haroshi-sama, who nodded, then got up and ran to Kisshu's and her room.

Kisshu and Maya were playing cards when Ichigo ran in. "It worked!" she told them when they looked up. "The Kuritara fell for it, and we got Haroshi-sama back. He's asking for you, I came to get you."

"Thank goodness," Kisshu said with relief. He got up and took Ichigo's hand, then teleported to the meeting room. The others looked up as they came in, and Haroshi-sama said, "Good, you're back."

"Hai," Kisshu said, bowing. "Are you alright, Haroshi-sama?"

"Yes, thank you," Haroshi-sama said. "Pai has told me the events of the last week. I trust you're feeling better?"

"Hai, thank you," Kisshu said.

Haroshi-sama nodded and said, "I don't think there's much more to talk about until the next time the Kuritara attack, so you are all free to go."

Everyone stood and bowed, and then left.

**I hope you all like this. I've got another idea, which will be seen next chapter. Review!**


	33. The Next Battle

**Amnesia Chapter 33:**

**The Next Battle**

The rest of the day was uneventful. Luckily, since the next day all hell broke loose.

It started out as a normal day, but at about noon, they were all called to the meeting room because there was another attack coming. They were trying to pinpoint the exact location, when someone began banging on the door, and they all got a sense of dèjá vu. Kisshu ran and opened the door, and a young woman fell into the room. Kisshu caught her and said, "Let me guess, the Kuritara are attacking the mansion again."

"Yes!" the young woman cried.

Ichigo nodded to her teammates, and they all transformed as Kisshu told the woman, "Go inform the guards that they need to protect Haroshi-sama. We'll handle the Kuritara." She ran off, and Kisshu turned. Pai and Taruto had already grabbed Lettuce, Zakuro, Pudding and Mint. Kisshu nodded and grabbed Ichigo, then followed by his brothers, he teleported to the front of the mansion.

The Kuritara were waiting for them, and they looked MAD. "You tricked us!" the leader shouted.

"You expected us to just hand Kisshu over?" Taruto asked. "I think that was a pretty good plan."

The Kuritara snarled and launched themselves at the group. Like before, they were hesitant to attack the Mews, and a lot of them got killed for that. Unfortunately, reinforcements came a while into the battle, and the fighting got harder. Still, the Cyniclons and Mews took out a lot of them.

Soon after the reinforcements came, however, disaster struck. Kisshu was fighting a Kuritara with two short swords, and they seemed pretty evenly matched. Ichigo was fighting nearby, blasting Kuritara who tried to get around and attack Kisshu from behind. Suddenly, she heard the Kuritara Kisshu was fighting laugh. She immediately spun, and saw Kisshu clutching his arm, and the Kuritara about to stab him again.

"NO!" Ichigo screamed. She ran over, and just before the Kuritara's blade hit Kisshu, she jumped in front of him.

"_**ICHIGO!" **_Kisshu screamed, as the blade pierced her chest, narrowly missing her heart.

Suddenly, all the Kuritara froze, as if in shock. The Kuritara who had stabbed Ichigo certainly looked like he was in shock as he took his blade out of her chest. Ichigo collapsed back into Kisshu's arms. She was unconscious and her breathing was shallow.

"No…. this can't be happening…" Kisshu whispered, as tears started to stream down his face. The Kuritara who had stabbed Ichigo turned to his teammates, who all nodded. Then as one, the Kuritara clapped their hands together.

The Mews and Cyniclons found that they couldn't move or speak. Then, to everyone's utter shock, the Kuritara who had stabbed Ichigo gently took her from Kisshu's arms, and his comrades came over too.

The Mews and Cyniclons were powerless as the Kuritara formed a circle around Ichigo. Suddenly the Kuritara began to glow, a similar glow to Maya's healing. The glow spread over Ichigo's body, and to everyone's complete shock, the wound in her chest began to heal.

Soon after, the wound closed, and the glow started to fade. When it was completely gone, Ichigo began to stir. Then she opened her eyes, and looked startled. She sat up quickly, and looked around at the Kuritara surrounding her. "Why did you save me?" she asked.

The one who had stabbed her said, "It is against our god's laws to harm women or children. Even if they are the enemy's women and children, we cannot break that law. If we do harm a woman or a child, even by accident, we have to heal them with our powers. All of us can heal. And if any of us harms a woman or a child, even of the enemy, we must die. It is unforgivable to harm women and children, no matter what the reason. That is why we healed you, and why we hesitate in battle. We would die anyways, it's better to die at the hands of an enemy than at the hands of our own people."

Another Kuritara said, "We will free your friends, and we will go. But this time, we will go to our leader and tell him the fighting must stop. If we manage to convince him, we will arrange with your leader to set up peace talks. We see that there is too much risk in this battle, and while we understand that your women must fight, we would rather not take chances on harming them."

With that, all the Kuritara flew up into the air, and clapped their hands as one again. Then, as Kisshu and the others were able to move, they disappeared. Kisshu immediately ran to Ichigo and knelt next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said.

Kisshu hugged her, burying his face in her shoulder as he started sobbing. Ichigo hugged him back, reassuring him that she was okay. "Why?" Kisshu asked when he started to calm down. "Why would you be that reckless?"

Ichigo smiled. "Because I love you, baka," she said.

Kisshu pulled back and looked at her, tears still running down his face. Ichigo reached up and wiped his tears away. Noticing he still wasn't very calm, she started scratching his ears to calm him down. It worked, and she sighed, then got up as the others came over.

"Ichigo, are you really okay?" Mint asked.

"I'm fine, really," Ichigo said.

All the Mews pounced on her, and she hugged back. When they got off, Taruto and Pai unexpectedly hugged her together. When they broke apart, everyone noticed Kisshu had fallen asleep, most likely because Ichigo had been scratching his ears. Pai gently picked him up, and started walking back to the mansion, followed by the others.

When they got inside, they found Haroshi-sama and a bunch of guards waiting for them. "How'd it go?" Haroshi-sama asked. "And what happened to Kisshu?"

"One of the Kuritara stabbed Ichigo by accident when she tried to protect Kisshu," Pai said. "Then the lot of them froze the rest of us, and healed Ichigo. They claimed it's against their god's laws to harm women and children, even the enemy's women and children. And then they said they were going back to convince their leader to stop the fighting."

Haroshi-sama looked shocked. "They want to stop the fighting?" he asked.

"Hai, they said there's too much risk of hurting women and children, since some of our women fight," Pai said.

"And what happened to Kisshu?" Haroshi-sama asked.

"He was worried sick about Ichigo, and wore himself out," Pai explained. "He'll be fine when he wakes up. Can I take him back to his room?"

"Hai," Haroshi-sama said. "Go ahead. All of you can go, actually, I guess we just wait to see what happens next."

Everyone bowed, and Pai teleported Kisshu and Ichigo to their room. Pai put Kisshu to bed, and said, "Good work today, Ichigo. I'm not saying that was a great idea, jumping in front of an attack like that, but if it works, I guess we'll owe our planet to you."

Ichigo turned red and said, "I don't think I should do something like that again, Kisshu was really upset."

"You're probably right," Pai said. "Stay with him, he needs you right now."

"I will," Ichigo said. Pai nodded and teleported out. Ichigo climbed onto the bed next to Kisshu, and started stroking his hair.

**I know it's a bit short, but it's getting late. I hope you all like my idea, and that you'll review. **


	34. Hurt Feelings

**Amnesia Chapter 34:**

**Hurt Feelings**

Kisshu was asleep, worn out from his emotions. But as he slept, he started dreaming….

_**Kisshu's dream: **__Kisshu and Ichigo were fighting the Kuritara together, standing back to back. Suddenly Kisshu heard Ichigo scream, and spun after kicking the one he was fighting out of the way. What he saw shocked him. Ichigo was lying on the ground, blood pooling around her body from a wound in her chest. The Kuritara who had done this was glowing, but it didn't last long before he said, "I couldn't save her. I'm sorry." Kisshu collapsed to the ground, sobbing._

Normally, after a nightmare like that, the person having it would wake up. But instead, Kisshu's mind kept replaying the moment he saw Ichigo's death.

Ichigo was getting worried. Kisshu had been sleeping for over four hours, but about ten minutes ago, she noticed he was crying in his sleep. He didn't seem to be waking up, either. She had tried to wake him up, but it wasn't working. And tears kept falling down his cheeks, despite Ichigo's attempts to calm him down by scratching his ears. Ichigo assumed he was having some kind of nightmare, but she was puzzled as to why he hadn't woken up. She was nervous about leaving the room, since Kisshu would probably panic if he woke up and she wasn't there.

About an hour later, Pai came into the room, and said, "How is he?"

"He's still asleep, but he's crying, and I can't wake him up," Ichigo said.

Pai looked worried, and came over, then put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, and closed his eyes. "He's having some kind of dream that's keeping him from waking up," Pai said. "I'm guessing it has something to do with the events of the battle today."

"Is there anything you can do?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll try," Pai said, and tapped Kisshu's forehead twice, then snapped his fingers.

Kisshu started to stir, and then his eyes suddenly shot open. "Ichigo! Where are you?" he asked, sounding panicked.

"I'm right here, Kisshu," Ichigo said.

Kisshu turned his head in her direction, and seemed to calm down a bit, though not much. "I-I saw you dead, and then the image just kept repeating itself," he said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Ichigo said soothingly. "It was just a dream."

Kisshu sighed and pushed himself up. Halfway, though, he flinched and sank back. "My arm hurts…" he said.

"You had a pretty bad slash from the fight today," Pai said. "It might take some time to heal; it wasn't just a surface wound. The muscles in your left shoulder were basically sliced open. Maya and I did our best, but you shouldn't use that arm much for a while."

Kisshu groaned. "I hate being unable to fight," he said. "I suppose this means no training for a while, right?"

"Yep," Pai said. "But if the Kuritara do form a truce, you won't have to worry about fighting. Maya and I stopped the bleeding from your injury, and closed the skin, but the muscles aren't fully healed."

"You're going to make me wear a sling, aren't you?" Kisshu asked.

"It's a good idea," Pai said.

Kisshu sighed. Ichigo noticed and said, "I'm sure your shoulder will be better soon."

Kisshu just sighed again and got out of bed. Pai went over to him and helped him put his arm in a sling. "Good," Pai said. "We should go; it's about time for dinner."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's hand and teleported to the dining room, followed by Pai. The others were coming in at the same time, and they all sat down together. Haroshi-sama wasn't joining them; he had a meeting to be at. The food was already set out, so they started passing stuff around. Kisshu was having a hard time with that, since he could only use one arm. By the end of the meal, he was pretty irritated. Finally he grabbed Ichigo's hand and without a word, teleported back to their room.

They landed on the bed, and Kisshu flopped back against the pillows. "Kisshu, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"NO!" Kisshu said loudly, causing Ichigo's ears and tail to pop out. "I'm sick of being helpless."

"I know," Ichigo said. "And I know it's hard not to be able to move around, but-"

Kisshu interrupted, saying, "How would YOU know?"

Ichigo didn't respond, feeling hurt. Obviously, Kisshu didn't notice, because he continued, "You've never been injured to the point where you can't do all the things you like, have you?"

Instead of answering, Ichigo stood up and walked out. She didn't want Kisshu to see her crying. She started walking, letting her feet carry her wherever, and to her surprise, she eventually found that she seemed to be outside. It wasn't very dark out, so she looked around, and saw a little bench, which she went over to and sat down on. Then she buried her face in her hands, and started crying.

Kisshu, meanwhile, was both confused and worried. He didn't really realize until Ichigo walked out that he was hurting her. And now he couldn't find her anywhere. Finally he went to Pai and asked, "Have you seen Ichigo?"

"No, I thought she was with you," Pai said. "What happened?"

"I think I hurt her feelings," Kisshu said, looking down. "She walked out, and now I can't find her anywhere."

"Someone came to the mansion and informed me that they had seen Kuritara in the area," Pai said. "You need to find her, in case they couldn't form a truce."

"I've looked everywhere," Kisshu said. "What if they captured her?"

"Did you check outside?" Pai asked. "Lettuce says she likes being outdoors."

"On my way," Kisshu said, and teleported.

_**Back with Ichigo: **_Ichigo was starting to calm down when she heard a male voice say, "Are you alright?"

Without looking up, Ichigo said, "Go away, Kisshu."

The voice said softly, "I'm not Kisshu. Did he hurt you?"

Ichigo looked up, and was shocked to see one of the Kuritara standing in front of her, looking sympathetic. Noticing she looked wary, he said, "My leader sent a group to this mansion to set up peace talks, but I heard you crying, and slipped away. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Ichigo sighed. "Kisshu got mad at me, and I got sad and walked away."

"Did he hurt you?" the Kuritara asked.

"Not physically," Ichigo said. "I was just trying to cheer him up, but he's really frustrated about the injury he got earlier, and got mad at me. I guess I shouldn't get so upset, it's just that he never seems to get mad at me. Others, yes, but not me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the Kuritara said. "Hurt feelings can be worse than physical wounds."

"You're right," Ichigo said softly.

Suddenly they both heard someone call, "Ichigo! Where are you?"

Ichigo didn't respond, knowing it was probably Kisshu. She was proven correct when Kisshu came around the corner and stopped dead. He looked angry to see the Kuritara with her, but before he could do anything, the Kuritara said, "I was just trying to cheer her up, since she was crying when I came. You shouldn't hurt her." Then he vanished, and Kisshu ran to Ichigo, who still wasn't looking at him. "Ichigo, are you okay?" he asked gently.

"What do you think?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," he said, kneeling in front of her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just really frustrated right now. I should have realized you were just trying to make me feel better."

Ichigo looked at him, and saw sincerity and concern in his golden eyes. She sighed. "I'll forgive you," she said. "I hurt you enough times in the past not to."

"Why did you, anyways?" Kisshu asked.

"You made me feel worthless," Ichigo said. "Being called a toy repeatedly made me feel like I was worthless. That's why I was mean and rejected you so much."

Kisshu looked at her, horrified. "Ichigo, I-"

"I know you didn't realize that," Ichigo said. "And you don't call me that anymore, so I think everything's fine, right?"

"I guess," Kisshu said. "I'm sorry, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo smiled. "I forgive you, Kisshu."

**Filler, but next chapter we'll see whether or not there will be a truce! Reviews Plz!**


	35. Peace Talks

**Amnesia Chapter 35:**

**Peace Talks**

Ichigo got up from the bench she was sitting on, and helped Kisshu up too. She looked at Kisshu and noticed he looked depressed. "Kisshu, are you feeling okay?" she asked gently. "You've been really sad lately."

Kisshu sighed. "I've just been upset a lot lately. First I was too weak to move for a week, then you nearly died, and now I can't believe I didn't notice I was hurting you by calling you a toy. I honestly don't know how you can still love me."

"That's my line," Ichigo said. "I thought if you ever got your memory back, you'd hate me. I was surprised when you said you'd always love me. Maybe we're alike in that respect; almost no matter what we do to each other, we still love each other beyond belief."

"I'm glad you still love me," Kisshu said softly. "I think when we were enemies, neither one of us realized how much we were hurting the other."

"You're right," Ichigo said. "I guess I didn't believe it would hurt you when I told you to get lost because I believed that you were just trying to hurt me by calling me a toy. To be honest, I thought you didn't like me."

"Because I called you a toy?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "It made me feel like I was worthless, and sometimes I wondered if I really was just a toy to you. A toy that could be thrown aside when you got bored." She looked up as she heard a soft sound, and saw that Kisshu was crying.

"Did I really hurt you that much?" Kisshu whispered.

"Like you said, this is all in the past," Ichigo said. "As long as you don't treat me like you did back then, and I don't reject you constantly, I think we'll be fine. We love each other, and that's what matters, right?"

Kisshu was still crying, and said, "Ichigo, how can you forgive me that easily?"

"Because I love you, baka," Ichigo said with a smile.

Kisshu sighed. "I love you more," he said.

"Are we going to have a contest to see which of us loves the other more?" Ichigo asked teasingly. Kisshu perked up a bit.

"Really?" he asked.

Ichigo sighed. "I was teasing. What on Earth would we do?" she asked.

Kisshu's ears drooped, and Ichigo giggled. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Your ears are so kawaii!" Ichigo said.

Kisshu smirked and was about to reply when they heard someone calling their names. "We're over here!" Ichigo called.

Pai came over and said, "I've been looking for you two everywhere! What were you doing?"

"Apologizing," Kisshu said. "What's the urgency?"

"Haroshi-sama called a meeting, but we couldn't find you two anywhere, until one of the Kuritara said he saw you out front, and I went to find you," Pai said. "We have to go!"

Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and teleported, Pai following. The three of them landed outside the meeting room, and Pai knocked. "Who is it?" a voice called.

"It's Ikisatashi Pai, I found Kisshu and Ichigo," Pai called back.

"Come in," the voice called. Pai pushed the door open and went in, followed by Kisshu and Ichigo. There were quite a number of Cyniclons and Kuritara inside, as well as the Mews. Haroshi-sama looked up and said, "Good, you're here. Now we can start. Please have a seat."

Kisshu and Ichigo sat down together, while Pai went back to Lettuce. As soon as everyone was settled, Haroshi sama said, "The leader of the Kuritara has come with a delegation to discuss a truce, based on the events of this last battle. I invite Shinji-sama to speak."

One of the Kuritara, presumably Shinji-sama, stood and bowed, then said, "While we believe that we deserve to live here on Cyniclonia as much as you do, I now see that in order to achieve that, we should have talked first rather than attacked. As I'm sure you know by now, our god forbids us to harm women and children, no matter what the reason, and no matter whether they are the enemy or our own people. We have seen that your women fight, but until this last battle, we believed that we could avoid attacking them and still win this war that we started."

He paused, then continued, "Since I was not there, I don't fully understand what happened, but I received reports that one of your fighters, a woman called Mew Ichigo, jumped in front of an attack that would have killed the one who it was aimed at. After that, the group I sent that day came back and told me after their report that this battle was becoming too hazardous to both your women and the rest of us. Gen, the one who accidentally stabbed Mew Ichigo, was particularly insistent on this, and in fact said that this battle was against our god's laws. I have taken that into consideration, and I believe that he is correct. That is why I gathered a group to come here and ask to set up peace talks. I appreciate that Haroshi-sama has agreed to talk."

Haroshi-sama nodded, and Shinji-sama bowed and sat down as Haroshi-sama stood and said, "I believe that a truce would be the best way to go, but we need to agree on the terms. Shinji-sama, what is it that you and your people came here for? You are currently living on a nearby planet, correct?"

Shinji-sama stood and said, "We have been living on Kuritopia for centuries, that is true. However, our records say that we once lived here, before the conditions became too much for our people. When we heard that this planet had been restored, there was a large faction that approved of an idea to take back this planet. That faction made me the leader of the Kuritara, and that's how this war began. The fact of the matter is, while our planet has fine conditions and weather, we are running out of food for some reason. Working the same land for centuries could be the problem, but the fact remains that we are running out of food for our people. When we heard that Cyniclonia was a literal paradise, many of us wanted to come here. We simply wanted to be able to feed our children, but I admit starting a war was not the best idea."

Haroshi-sama looked thoughtful. "Do you have any other suggestions on how to help your people?" he asked.

Before Shinji-sama could reply, Lettuce, to everyone's utter shock, asked, "May I speak?"

"Go ahead," Haroshi-sama said.

"I don't know much about either of your cultures, but what if you set up a trade agreement?" Lettuce asked.

"A trade agreement?" Shinji-sama asked.

"The Cyniclons have food, and you need it," Lettuce said. "Is there something you could trade for food?"

Shinji-sama looked thoughtful. "The women of our people are all excellent weavers, and make our clothing," he said. "They've also discovered a way to make cloth armor. We don't need metalworkers to make armor, they make other necessities, while the women make our armor out of special type of cloth that we discovered. That's what our warriors wear into battle. Is that something your people could use, Haroshi-sama?"

Haroshi-sama looked thoughtful too, and said, "I believe so. We don't have many metalworkers on this planet, if we could trade food for armor, I imagine that would come in quite handy. I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Would that work for your people, Shinji-sama?"

"At this point, we would trade just about anything for food," Shinji-sama said a bit ruefully. "I'm fairly certain that this idea will work. What do you think, Haroshi-sama?"

"I believe this will work, and then we will have no reason to fight," Haroshi-sama said. He turned to Lettuce and said, "Mew Lettuce, thank you for that wonderful idea. I believe you've solved the problem!"

Lettuce turned red and said, "You're welcome, I was happy to help."

Haroshi-sama nodded, and said, "Shinji-sama and I should probably talk over the finer details of this plan, so since it's getting late, the rest of you are free to go."

Everyone except Shinji-sama and Haroshi-sama stood, bowed, and filed out. Ichigo noticed a lot of Kuritara go over to Lettuce and Pai, presumably thanking her. Suddenly two of them broke off from the group, and came over to Ichigo. "While the others are congratulating Mew Lettuce on her idea, we thought we'd come over and tell you that we owe you a great debt as well," one of them said. "If it wasn't for your selfless actions during that battle, we would not be here, with hope for both planets."

"Th-thanks," Ichigo said, turning red. "I'm just glad things are starting to work out."

Both of them smiled, and went back to their friends. Kisshu took Ichigo's hand, and teleported back to their room. "Man, I'm tired," he said, yawning. "What time is it, anyways?"

Ichigo looked at the clock on the wall, and said, "12:30 AM. We should get some sleep."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He flopped back on the bed, then winced. "My shoulder hurts," he said. "I wonder if I have to sleep with the sling on?"

"I think that would be uncomfortable," Ichigo said. "Just try to relax it. Do you want me to help you get the sling off?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. Ichigo came over and helped him take his arm out of the sling, and lie back. She got into the bed next to him, and pulled the blankets over them both. Then she snuggled up to him, and they both fell asleep.

**I KNOW it was boring. And I'm sorry, but I just wanted to get the truce over with. I'll post again tomorrow. Review!**


	36. Undecided

**Amnesia Chapter 36:**

**Undecided**

_**A few days later: **_The trade agreement had been settled to everyone's satisfaction. Ichigo and Lettuce were now regarded as heroes, and they got a LOT of attention. It kind of freaked them out.

Now that the crisis was over, however, the Mews and Cyniclons had some decisions to make. Now that Kisshu, Pai and Taruto weren't exiled, they had the option to stay on Cyniclonia. But they didn't want to leave their girlfriends. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding were all getting nervous, since if they went back to Earth, they might have to leave their loved ones behind. But if they stayed, they'd have to inform their families. The Cyniclons had made it pretty clear that they would love to have at the very least Ichigo and Lettuce stay, and the other Mews were pretty welcome too. Mint and Zakuro had no desire to stay, but Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding had realized the same thing: they couldn't live without their Cyniclon boyfriends.

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were no less worried; they had realized the same thing. Each of them had finally found their soulmate, and they didn't want to give that up. And a long-distance relationship wouldn't work out too well. They knew they'd be happy wherever their girlfriends were, on Earth or on Cyniclonia, but they couldn't live in two places.

The six of them were having a meeting about this subject currently, and were getting nowhere. "Maybe we should call Keiichiro," Ichigo said. "He could call up our families, and tell them the situation."

"I guess that's the best idea we've got," Pai said. "Let's go to the ship, we can contact him from there."

Kisshu, Taruto and Pai grabbed Ichigo, Pudding and Lettuce, then teleported to the ship. Pai led them to the control room, and pressed a button. A screen came up, and Pai typed a number into the keypad next to it. They waited a minute, then Keiichiro's face came up on the screen. "How is everything going?" he asked.

"Ichigo stopped the fighting and Lettuce came up with a solution to permanently end it, but that's not why we called," Pai said.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Keiichiro said.

"Now that Kisshu, Taruto and I are not exiled, we are able to live here," Pai said. "And the Mews are welcome as well- particularly Ichigo and Lettuce. But we need advice on what to do now. We've all decided we can't really live without each other, but we'd need to choose one planet or the other. Our leader is very keen on us staying, but we realize the Mews have families on Earth. Mint and Zakuro have already decided to go back, but the six of us are having a lot of trouble figuring this out."

"Should I call up your families?" Keiichiro asked.

"It would be a good idea," Ichigo said. "Can you bring them together, and then contact us?"

"Hai," Keiichiro said. Then he looked at Kisshu, and said, "Kisshu, you changed back?"

"Yep, and I got most of my memory back," Kisshu said. "Unfortunately, I don't remember anything from when I had amnesia."

"Are you glad to be back to normal?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yeah, but I was pretty shocked when Koneko-chan told me we've been dating for six months," Kisshu said. "Too bad I can't remember any of that."

Keiichiro chuckled and said, "Well, as long as you two are happy now, that's what matters. I'll go call up your families, and bring them here for a meeting."

"Thanks, Keiichiro," Ichigo said. Keiichiro smiled, and the screen went blank.

"Now we wait," Pai said. "The rest of you might as well go do something else, it'll probably be a while."

"Let's go eat candy, Pudding-chan!" Taruto said excitedly.

"NO!" Pai, Kisshu, Ichigo and Lettuce shouted.

"Whyyyyyy?" Pudding whined, putting on a pouty face.

"Unless you want to be in a force field for the amount of time it takes you to crash from sugar high, NO MORE SUGAR," Pai said. "I know you had some before breakfast, so that's your limit for the day."

Pudding drooped, but then Taruto whispered something in her ear, and she smiled. "Okay, Taru-Taru," she said.

The others got suspicious, and Pai said, "In order to make sure you do NOT eat sugar, I'm giving you a babysitter."

"We're NOT babies!" Taruto said indignantly.

"We'll see," Pai said. "Lettuce-chan, you're on."

Taruto and Pudding smirked, and Pai said, "If you do anything to her, you WILL die, got it?"

"Hai, hai," Taruto said. "We'll be angels- right Pudding-chan?"

"Yeah na no da!" Pudding said. "Lettuce-oneechan, let's go back to our room!"

"Alright," Lettuce said. Taruto took her hand and Pudding's, then teleported off. Pai sighed. "You and Ichigo might as well go too," he said. "Don't go too far."

"Hai, hai," Kisshu said, and teleported Ichigo to their room. They flopped back on the bed. Kisshu's shoulder was healed, so he didn't have to wear the sling anymore. He sighed, and Ichigo asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I wish Pai didn't have to tell me not to go too far with you," Kisshu said. "I don't think he trusts me."

"Considering how perverted you can be, he's probably just making sure," Ichigo said. "I know you wouldn't go too far with me, but he doesn't spend that much time watching us together, so he doesn't know that."

Kisshu looked at her. "Do you really think I'm that perverted?" he asked.

"Pretty much, but I don't mind," Ichigo said. "You're just being you."

Kisshu looked somewhat sad. Ichigo noticed immediately, and asked gently, "What's wrong, Kisshu?"

"I… don't know," Kisshu said. "I don't know why I'm sad."

Ichigo put a hand on his forehead, and said, "You don't seem to be sick, so I'm guessing that's not the problem." Suddenly an idea occurred to her, and she asked, "Kisshu, do you ever go through periods where you're just sad for no reason?"

"Yeah, but it hasn't happened since I was ten," Kisshu said. "I used to get that a lot, because it took a long time for me to get over my parents' deaths. I'd go through periods where I was really sad, and sometimes really angry, but that was less common. Mainly I'd just get sad. It hasn't happened since I was ten, though. Why?"

"It sounds like you have depression," Ichigo said. "My mom knew someone with depression, and she would go through periods where she was really sad, and nothing could cheer her up. She took medication for it, but she still went through times where she'd just lock herself up and cry. Depression can be caused by traumatic experiences, but some people just have it for no reason. I'm guessing the reason you have depression is that your parents died."

"But why am I sad right now?" Kisshu asked. "I wasn't even thinking about my parents."

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "Unless it has something to do with feeling like Pai doesn't trust you."

"Maybe…." Kisshu said.

Ichigo reached over and started rubbing behind Kisshu's ears. He immediately started to relax, and looked happier. A few minutes later, he was looking sleepy, and Ichigo said softly, "Go to sleep, Kisshu."

Kisshu fell asleep a few minutes later, and Ichigo gently covered him up, then switched to stroking his hair.

Pai teleported in about half an hour later, and immediately looked worried. "Is Kisshu okay?" he asked.

"He's sad," Ichigo said. "He says he doesn't know why, so I started rubbing his ears again, and he fell asleep."

Pai came over, and put a hand on Kisshu's forehead. Then he sighed. "It looks like his depression's coming back," Pai said. "Do you have any idea what may have caused it?"

"He seemed pretty disgruntled about you telling us not to go too far, and he got sad after that," Ichigo said. "I think he's sad because he feels like you don't trust him."

Pai's eyes widened, and he started to look sad too. "I didn't mean to make him sad," Pai said softly. "If he goes into depression again, that's not going to be good for any of us. I didn't realize I was making him sad…." Now Pai sounded sad too, and he sank down into a chair.

_Great, now they're both depressed, _Ichigo thought. As Pai looked gloomily at the floor, Ichigo took her pendant out of her pocket, and tapped it, saying, "Lettuce, can you hear me?"

"_Yep, what's up?" _Lettuce's voice said.

"Come to my room, I could use some help," Ichigo said.

"_Uh… what about Pudding and Taruto?" _Lettuce asked.

"This is more important, if worse comes to worst, we'll have Pai put them in another force field," Ichigo said.

"_I'm on my way," _Lettuce said, and cut the connection. A few minutes later, she came in, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Pai and Kisshu are pretty depressed," Ichigo said. "I put Kisshu to sleep, but I don't think that's going to work on Pai."

"What on Earth happened to them?" Lettuce asked, looking at Pai, who wasn't looking back.

"Pai said Kisshu just gets depressed sometimes, but I think this time he got depressed because he feels that Pai doesn't trust him," Ichigo said. "That's why Pai's depressed; he didn't realize that he was making Kisshu feel bad by telling him not to go too far with me."

Lettuce went over to Pai, and said, "Pai, you didn't mean to make Kisshu sad, right?"

"No…" Pai muttered.

"I think if you apologize, he'll feel better," Lettuce said. "Do you trust him?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to make it seem like I don't," Pai said.

"You should tell him that," Lettuce said. "I think he'll feel better if he knows that you trust him."

"Thanks, Lettuce-chan," Pai said.

Ichigo noticed that Kisshu was stirring, and said softly, "Kisshu, are you feeling any better?"

Kisshu opened his eyes, and said, "A little bit. I still feel sad, though."

"Pai has something to say to you," Ichigo said. "Can you sit up?"

Kisshu sat up, and looked startled. "Pai looks sad too," he said to Ichigo.

Lettuce nudged Pai, who said softly, "Kisshu, I'm sorry if you felt like I don't trust you to do the right thing with Ichigo. I didn't mean it that way."

"So you do trust me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Pai said with an actual smile.

Kisshu smirked and said, "Ichigo, go get Maya, Pai's smiling again."

"WHY YOU LITTLE….!" Pai shouted.

Before he could strangle Kisshu, Lettuce said, "Pai, let's go check on Pudding and Taruto, they've been alone a while."

"WHAT!?" Pai shouted. "You left them ALONE together!?"

"Ichigo told me to come cheer you up," Lettuce said.

Pai glared at Ichigo, then grabbed Lettuce and teleported out. Ichigo and Kisshu burst out laughing. When they calmed down, Ichigo said, "I'm glad you're happier, Kisshu."

"Me too," Kisshu said. "Let's go see what's happening with the little monkeys."

**This is what happens when I let my emotions get to me while I'm writing. Plz don't flame me for making Kisshu sad.**


	37. The Decision

**Amnesia Chapter 37:**

**The Decision**

Unfortunately, while Lettuce had been gone, Pudding and Taruto had found some leftover candy, and eaten it all. Now they were bouncing off the walls, so Pai knocked them out and tied them up, then put them in a soundproof force field. "We should leave them till morning," Pai said. "They'll be over the sugar high by then."

"Alright," the others said.

_**The next morning: **_Pai let Pudding and Taruto out of the force field, and said to all of the Mews, "Keiichiro called and said your families will be there later today. Let's go to the ship, it's almost time."

Kisshu took Ichigo, and teleported, followed by Pai and Lettuce, and Pudding and Taruto. They landed in the control room, and sat down to wait.

Finally the large screen flickered on, and Keiichiro's face came up, with Lettuce and Ichigo's families, and Pudding's dad, who had come to visit his children, next to him. "I called everyone together," Keiichiro said. "It was lucky Mr. Fong was in town. I told them a little about the situation, from what I know. Pai, would you explain more?"

"Hai," Pai said. He looked at the Mews' families, and said, "The six of us- Ichigo, Kisshu, Pudding, Taruto, Lettuce and myself- have come to the realization that we really can't live without each other. We've all been invited to stay here, and while that may be for the best, Kisshu, Taruto, and I wouldn't just take your children away. We wanted your advice on what to do, as we can't live on two planets at once."

"Would you still be able to visit if you were to stay on Cyniclonia?" Lettuce's mother asked.

"We could visit occasionally," Pai said. "Unfortunately, we might not be able to come regularly, but we could certainly visit."

Mr. Fong asked Pudding, "Pudding, do you really want to stay?"

"Pudding would be sad without Taru-Taru, na no da," Pudding said. "Pudding wants to stay with Taru-Taru."

Shintaro asked Kisshu, "Do you promise to take good care of Ichigo if she stays with you?"

"Hai, I promise," Kisshu said, serious for once.

Sakura asked Ichigo, "Do you want to do this?"

"I won't be happy if Kisshu's not there, and a long-distance relationship won't work," Ichigo said. "I'll be happy wherever Kisshu is."

Lettuce's mother asked Lettuce, "Are you sure about this?"

"Hai," Lettuce said. "I finally found someone who loves me for who I am outside of my family; I don't want to give that up."

Lettuce's father asked Pai, "Do you promise to care for my daughter?"

"Hai," Pai said seriously. "I promise to take good care of her."

All the Mews' families sighed and looked at each other. The Midorikawas and Mr. Fong turned to Shintaro and Sakura, letting them make the decision. Sakura and Shintaro looked at each other, sighed, and then Shintaro said, "We'll let you do this. But I think- and I'm sure the others agree- that you should come back before you start living on Cyniclonia, just to say goodbye."

The other parents nodded in agreement, and Pai said, "Of course, we'll come back. We just have to let our leader know, and we should be there soon."

"Thanks," Keiichiro said. "We'll be waiting."

"It's a nine-hour flight, so we'll be there noon tomorrow your time," Pai said.

"Alright, see you then," Keiichiro said. Pai nodded and cut the connection. Then he turned to the others, and said, "Let's go inform Haroshi-sama, and tell Mint and Zakuro that it's time."

The others nodded, and the Cyniclons teleported the Mews back to the mansion. Once there, Pai asked a guard, "Is Haroshi-sama busy?"

"No, do you want me to tell him you need to speak with him?" the guard asked.

"Hai," Pai said. The guard teleported off, and the others waited. Five minutes later, he came back and said, "Follow me."

They followed him to a small room, and went in, then they all went down on one knee. "What did you wish to talk about?" Haroshi-sama asked.

"Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding have decided to accept your offer to stay here, but their parents want to say goodbye, and we have to take Mint and Zakuro back," Pai said. "I'm requesting permission to go back to Earth. It won't be for long."

"Of course, it's only fair that their families should get to say goodbye," Haroshi-sama said. "I've been meaning to talk to you six anyways, actually. I think that since Kasumi and Ganju already are taking care of Rikia, and their house isn't big enough for nine people to live comfortably, the six of you should have your own home. Since you saved the planet, and Mew Lettuce came up with a solution to the war, I'm giving you a house that's big enough for the six of you. It's not quite finished yet, so you are welcome to remain here until it is."

The others looked startled. Finally Pai said, "We greatly appreciate your generosity, Haroshi-sama."

Haroshi-sama smiled and said, "It's the least I could do for you all, having saved the planet and come up with the solution to the war with the Kuritara."

"Thank you," Pai said. "If you don't mind, we should go inform Mint and Zakuro that they're going home, and get on our way to Earth. We will be back soon."

"Very well, I wish you luck," Haroshi-sama said. The six of them stood, bowed, and then Kisshu, Pai and Taruto teleported their girlfriends to Mint and Zakuro's room.

When they teleported in, Mint and Zakuro were teaching Rikia and Maya how to play BS. The girls looked up, and Pai said, "Mint, Zakuro, it's time to go back to Earth."

"What will the six of you be doing?" Zakuro asked.

"We will take you back to Earth, and then Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding will be coming back with us," Pai said. "We're going back partly so they can say goodbye to their families. We'll still visit occasionally, but we will be living here from now on."

Zakuro nodded, accepting this. Mint looked shocked. "You all are staying?" she asked.

"Hai," Ichigo said. "We realized that we can't live without our boyfriends, and that they feel the same way. It's better to live here than Earth, since the Cyniclons aren't as welcome on Earth as we are on Cyniclonia. We'll still visit, though."

"How did your dad take this?" Mint asked.

"Surprisingly well," Ichigo said. "The only thing he wanted was the chance to say goodbye."

"You should get packed, we'll be leaving soon," Pai said. "We can talk more on the ship."

"Hai," Zakuro said. She and Mint got up and started getting their suitcases out, as Pai said, "Rikia, can you teleport them to the ship when they're done? We'll be waiting."

"Hai," Rikia said. "Can I come? I feel like I should thank Sakura for her kindness in taking me in, even though it was brief."

"That's fine," Pai said. He nodded to the others, and they all teleported back to the ship. They were leaving their stuff behind, since they'd be coming back.

When they got to the main room on the ship, Pai said, "Taruto, you're copiloting. And NO sugar beforehand, are we clear?"

"Yes…." Taruto grumbled. Pai turned to the others and said, "Keep Pudding out of the control room."

"Got it," Kisshu said. The others nodded, and Kisshu led them to a comfy room with a lot of couches and fluffy chairs. A while later, Rikia teleported in with Mint and Zakuro, and said, "I told Pai we're here, we should be taking off soon."

Almost as soon as she said that, the intercom came on and said, _"Please have a seat, we're taking off."_

Everyone who wasn't already sitting down sat down, and the ship lurched, then began to move. Ichigo sighed. "What's wrong, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"I wonder if I'll miss my parents," Ichigo said softly.

"Well, at least they'll still be alive," Kisshu said. "And you'll be able to visit them sometimes."

"Are you missing your parents?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah…." Kisshu said softly. "Getting depressed yesterday brought back memories."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said. "Maybe we should talk about something else. You look really sad."

Kisshu didn't respond; instead, he took her hand and teleported to another room. They landed on a double bed, and Kisshu flopped back. "This is my room on this ship," he said. "It looks like someone took down my decorations, though."

"Decorations?" Ichigo asked.

"I had a lot of pictures of you in here," Kisshu said softly. "It helped me feel closer to you when I was in here. It made me feel better, even though I knew you hated me."

Ichigo put a hand on his cheek gently. Kisshu sighed and softly said, "I wish my parents were still alive. It was so hard to lose both of them at once." He sighed again, then asked, "What are your parents like?"

Ichigo smiled softly. "My mom is the sweetest, most understanding person you'll ever meet," she said softly. "She's a great cook and baker, and she loves helping people with their problems. She saw that I was growing up way before my dad did, and she helped me when Dad got too overprotective."

"What about your dad?" Kisshu asked.

"He's usually a pretty good-natured guy, and likes to have fun," Ichigo said. "But he's also way too overprotective of me, and that made it hard to make friends, because my dad would sometimes scare people he didn't like the looks of away from me. I think the only reason Aoyama dated me is because he didn't know my dad. Most of the other boys had either met or heard of him, and didn't want to date me for that reason. Not to mention the fact that the school lives in fear of my best friends, including the boys. Even the martial arts team and the kendo team fear them."

"Why's that?" Kisshu asked.

"Moe and Miwa have known me since I was really little, and they've always been there to protect me, since my parents told them I was fragile," Ichigo said. "They'll beat up anyone who insults me, and if someone ever tried to physically hurt me, they'd go berserk. One time a boy tried to punch me in grade school, and Moe and Miwa not only stopped the boy before his punch landed, but they actually beat him up so much that he got a broken arm. By the time they were done with him, he had two black eyes, a bloody nose, and his left arm was broken in three places. Moe and Miwa looked at him when they were done, and Moe said, "NO ONE hurts Ichi-chan. If you try this again, we'll land you in the hospital for a month. And you can tell your little friends that they'll get the same deal if they try what you just tried." Moe and Miwa got in SO much trouble, but as usual, they didn't care. They still think I'm fragile, and to some degree, they're right."

"Zakuro said that," Kisshu said. "You've always been fragile?"

"Pretty much, but now it's just emotional," Ichigo said. "When I was little, I wasn't very strong. I was born too early, and my parents told me that the doctors thought I wouldn't live more than a few weeks at most. Luckily, I survived, but I was always small for my age, and until I was about seven years old, my parents had to be careful that I didn't get sick, since even a cold could turn into pneumonia or something. I'm glad I'm not like that anymore."

"Wow, I never would have guessed that about you," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled slightly, and said, "Most people wouldn't."

"Do you think that your friends will be sad to see you gone?" Kisshu asked.

"Probably, but they've always been understanding," Ichigo said. "And they know about the Mews. You told them about me when you had amnesia."

"Oops…" Kisshu said. "How'd they take it?"

"They were fine with it, and they understood that it wasn't really something I could have told them at school, with other people around," Ichigo said. "I think I should tell them I'm leaving, though."

"I think you're right," Kisshu said. "It wouldn't really be nice to just leave it to your parents to tell them."

"I hope they're around when we get back," Ichigo said.

"Yeah," Kisshu said.

"What were your parents like, Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu's eye misted over, and he laid back on the bed. Before Ichigo could apologize, though, Kisshu said softly, "My mom was a lot like yours; really sweet and understanding. She was fun to be around, and she had a great laugh, kind of like bells. She had gold eyes, like me, and reddish brown hair. She never really got mad, either. And she always gave me two kisses at bedtime. I really liked that…." Kisshu sighed, and continued, "My dad was pretty strict, but he wasn't unreasonable. He never hit me to make a lecture stick, like some parents did. He had green hair, and black eyes. He was really tall, too. I remember a few times, we'd go to a friend's house, and he'd accidentally hit his head on the doorframe. I remember hoping I didn't get that tall; it looked really hard. My hairstyle is the same as his was. That's why I wear it like this." Kisshu smiled slightly, remembering.

"They sound like great parents," Ichigo said softly.

"They were," Kisshu said. A tear slid down his cheek, and Ichigo noticed. She put a gentle hand on his cheek, and smoothed his tears away. Kisshu put his hand over hers. "I'm glad you're here, Ichigo," he said.

"I'm glad I can be here for you, Kisshu," Ichigo said.

**Well, that was pretty fluffy. There's not going to be much more action in this story; it'll be mainly fluff from here on out. Review please!**


	38. Saying Goodbye

**Amnesia Chapter 38:**

**Saying Goodbye**

About an hour later, Kisshu and Ichigo had fallen asleep together. They were woken up about seven hours later by Pai, who said, "We're here, let's go to the Café."

Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and teleported to the Café, followed by the others. All the families were gathered there, and surprisingly, Moe and Miwa were there too. Noticing Ichigo looked surprised, Moe said, "Your parents called us and told us the news. We're going to miss you, Ichi-chan."

"I'll miss you too," Ichigo said. She went over and hugged them. When they broke apart, they noticed that the other families were doing the same. Moe and Miwa had tears in their eyes. "I'll still visit," Ichigo said softly. "I'm not just going to leave and never come back."

"Thanks," Moe said, sniffing.

"We heard Kisshu's back to normal," Miwa said. "Is he happy?"

"Yep, but he doesn't remember the last six months, while he had amnesia," Ichigo said. "You can still say goodbye, though. I should talk with my parents."

"Okay," Miwa said. She and Moe went over to Kisshu as Ichigo went to her parents, who looked somewhat sad.

"We're going to really miss you, Ichigo," Shintaro said.

"I'm going to miss you too," Ichigo said. "I'm sure you'll manage, though. And I'll visit occasionally. You're not going to lose me forever."

"I knew you'd have to leave someday, I didn't expect it to be this soon," Sakura said. "I hope you'll be happy."

"I will," Ichigo said. "I'll be happy wherever Kisshu is. Thanks for being such good parents. Even though Dad was too overprotective for his own good."

"Hey!" Shintaro said- then noticed Ichigo was smirking. "I guess I was pretty overprotective," he said.

"Yeah, but I know you just wanted what was best for me," Ichigo said. She turned to Sakura and said, "Mom, thanks for being so understanding about everything. You're the best mom anyone ever had."

"Thanks sweetie," Sakura said with tears in her eyes. She hugged Ichigo tightly, and Ichigo hugged back equally tightly.

When they broke apart, Shintaro hugged Ichigo tightly as well. "We love you," he said. "And as long as you're happy, we'll be happy too, even though we'll miss you."

"Thanks Dad," Ichigo said. "Thanks for everything. And thanks to both of you for bringing Moe and Miwa."

"You're welcome," Shintaro said. "We figured they would want to say goodbye in person."

"I think you were right, and that's what I wanted too," Ichigo said.

Sakura looked over at Moe and Miwa and said, "I think they're lecturing Kisshu."

"I'm not surprised," Ichigo said. She looked around at the others. Lettuce was hugging her parents, and Pudding was saying goodbye to her siblings while her father talked with Keiichiro. Mint and Zakuro stood off to the side, watching.

Ichigo sighed and went over to Miwa, Moe and Kisshu. As she got closer, she heard Kisshu say, "I promise I'll take good care of Ichigo. I would never hurt her. You don't have to worry."

Miwa sighed. "We won't worry too much, then," she said. "It's just hard to see her go."

"I'll really miss you too," Ichigo said. "But I'll be back once in a while, I promise."

"Thanks, Ichigo," Miwa said. "You'll always be our best friend, no matter what."

"Thanks guys," Ichigo said with a smile. Then she hugged them together.

When they broke apart, Moe asked, "Are you done talking with your parents?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "They've been wonderful, I thanked them for being such great parents."

"Good," Moe said.

Pai came up to them and said, "Ichigo, Kisshu, it's time. Are you done?"

"Hai," Ichigo said. "I'll just go let my parents know." She walked over to her parents and said, "It's time."

They hugged her together, and Sakura said, "Be happy and safe, sweetie. We love you." She went to Kisshu as Shintaro hugged Ichigo too. "Goodbye," he said.

"Bye Dad," Ichigo said. She looked over at Kisshu, who was being hugged by Sakura. She noticed Kisshu was a bit hesitant, but then hugged Sakura back. Ichigo and Shintaro walked over as they broke apart, and Shintaro held out a hand to Kisshu, who shook it as Shintaro said, "I'm counting on you to care for my daughter, Kisshu."

"I will, I swear," Kisshu said. Then he took Ichigo's hand, and asked, "Ready?"

"Hai," Ichigo said with a smile. She waved to her parents, and then Kisshu teleported her back to his room on the ship.

They sat down on the bed, and Kisshu said, "Your mom hugged me."

"I'm not surprised, she loved having you live with us," Ichigo said. "I think she'll probably miss you as much as me."

"Wow," Kisshu said. He sighed. "Your friends are pretty overprotective, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said with a rueful smile. "They've gotten suspended from school more times than I can count for beating up people who insulted me. One time they beat up the captain of the martial arts team so bad he cried."

"I think I'm glad they seemed to think I wasn't a threat," Kisshu said. "I don't want to get beaten up by your friends. They don't look dangerous, but obviously looks can be deceiving."

"Yup," Ichigo said.

"Why didn't the martial arts captain do anything to them?" Kisshu asked.

"He's one of those guys who think they shouldn't hit girls, and that was his downfall," Ichigo said. "With those two after him, and him not doing anything but dodge, he was doomed. And to think he only called me ugly. He didn't even swear, but calling me ugly really pushed Moe and Miwa's berserk buttons. I don't bother trying to stop them, though; it's completely useless. If someone insults me, those two immediately go into 'destroy' mode. Someone started a rumor about me doing drugs, and they found out who started it. That girl ended up in the hospital with a broken arm, and numerous other injuries. I'm kind of surprised the principal didn't call the police."

"Why didn't he? It's good that he didn't, but isn't that against the law?" Kisshu asked.

"Well, the bullies go to town on the unpopular kids when Moe and Miwa aren't around, and the whole school would go to the dogs if they got arrested," Ichigo said. "The principal doesn't like bullying, and seeing as the school lives in fear of my friends, he decided that suspending them was the worst he would ever do. When the paramedics came to the school after Miwa and Moe beat up the girl who started rumors about me, he told them that she had attacked Moe, and that it was self-defense. Technically, he was lying, but he knows that his school would be a lot worse if Moe and Miwa weren't around."

"Wow," Kisshu said. "It must be nice to have friends like that."

"You don't?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I had a few friends before I got picked for the Earth recovery mission, but we kind of grew apart," Kisshu said. "I think everyone was jealous of my skills, and a lot of people wanted to be picked for the mission, so they were not happy when I got picked, even though I'm the best warrior on Cyniclonia. Some of the older warriors were furious that a fourteen-year-old got picked to take over the Earth, no matter how good I was."

"That must have been tough," Ichigo said.

"It was, but I was proud to be chosen; I'd have a chance to save my people," Kisshu said. "When I left, the planet was basically a block of ice. We all lived underground, and it was absolutely horrible. Many people died from illness or starvation. My best friend died in a snowstorm, and his mother was so devastated, she killed herself. There weren't many warriors, either; most Cyniclons were too weak from lack of food to train for the military. Pai and Taruto's family had enough most of the time, so Pai, Taruto and I were all strong enough."

"Why was Taruto chosen?" Ichigo asked. "He's only nine."

"Taruto's ability to control plants is very rare among our people, and it needed to be trained quickly, or it could go out of control," Kisshu explained. "And he actually wasn't chosen for the mission; he snuck onto Pai's ship, and Pai decided to let him stay, knowing he was good enough to actually fight."

"I think I'm glad it was you guys," Ichigo said. "If it hadn't been, I'm fairly sure everything would have been destroyed. And you and I never would have met."

"I'm glad you think meeting me is a good thing now," Kisshu said. "It really tore me up that you hated me for so long."

"I'm really sorry I put you through that," Ichigo said softly. "I wish I had realized how wonderful you are sooner."

"I guess I should have realized calling you a toy wasn't a good idea," Kisshu said. "I guess we're both at fault for not getting together sooner."

Ichigo smoothed Kisshu's hair back, and said, "Well, we're together now, and we're going to live together too. I think everything turned out well."

"Me too," Kisshu said. Then he smirked, and started tickling Ichigo, who shrieked and started tickling him back. They ended up rolling off the bed, Kisshu on top. He laughed, and pinned Ichigo's wrists down, saying, "Just like old times, right Koneko-chan?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Except this time I'm not going to jam my knee into your stomach."

"Yay!" Kisshu said. "That really hurt, I'm glad you aren't planning on doing that again."

"Sorry," Ichigo said. "But we were enemies. It would have looked strange if I didn't do anything. Besides, that wasn't a very comfortable position."

"I'm glad we're not enemies anymore," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled. "Me too, Kisshu."

Kisshu smiled, but then looked puzzled. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"My stomach feels funny," Kisshu said.

"Did you eat something that disagreed with you?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu got up and said, "I don't think so, I only had some kind of bread for breakfast, and I haven't had lunch yet."

"What kind of bread?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, it was kind of sweet," Kisshu said. "Keiichiro gave it to me."

"I really hope it wasn't banana bread, they do serve that at the Café," Ichigo said.

"I really don't feel good anymore," Kisshu said.

"Is there a bathroom on the ship?" Ichigo asked.

"It's next door," Kisshu said.

"I think you should go, you probably don't want to throw up on the floor," Ichigo said.

Kisshu quickly walked out, and Ichigo heard a door close. She sat down on the bed, and a minute later she heard Kisshu throw up.

A few minutes later, it sounded like he was done, so Ichigo got up and went to the door of the bathroom, then called, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not much, and I don't think what I ate was banana bread, it didn't smell like bananas," Kisshu said.

"What color was it?" Ichigo asked.

"Kind of brownish-orange," Kisshu said.

"That sounds like pumpkin bread," Ichigo said. "I guess you're allergic to that too. Do you have a fever this time?"

"I'm not sure, but my stomach hurts," Kisshu said. "Can you go find Rikia and see if she can help?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. She left and went to the room with all the sofas, and found Rikia reading a book to Pudding. "Rikia?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep, what's up?" Rikia asked.

"I think Kisshu ate something he's allergic to, he wants to know if you can help," Ichigo said.

"More bananas?" Rikia asked.

"No, he said he ate something that sounds like pumpkin bread from his description," Ichigo said.

"What's a pumpkin?" Rikia asked.

"It's a type of squash," Ichigo said.

Rikia sighed. "Kisshu's allergic to squash," she said. "Where is he?"

"The bathroom," Ichigo said. "He's already thrown up once."

Rikia got up, and ran to the bathroom, then knocked on the door. "Yeah?" Kisshu asked.

"Kisshu, it's Rikia, can I come in?" Rikia asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said.

Rikia opened the door, and went over to Kisshu, who was sitting on the floor. "Ichigo said pumpkins are a type of squash," she informed him. "If you had bread made out of squash, it's no wonder you're sick." She put a hand on his forehead, then said, "Good, no fever." She put her hand over his stomach, and her hand began to glow. Kisshu's eyes started to close, and soon he was asleep. Rikia took her hand away five minutes later, and said softly, "He'll be better when he wakes up, but he needs to sleep the healing off. Let's take him back to his room, and you can stay with him."

Ichigo nodded, and she and Rikia carried Kisshu back to his room, then tucked him in. Ichigo sat down in the desk chair to wait as Rikia left.

About two hours later, Kisshu started to wake up. He opened his eyes, and asked, "Ichigo?"

"Right here," Ichigo said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel fine," Kisshu said. He sat up, and asked, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Only about two hours," Ichigo said. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks, me too," Kisshu said. "We should be there soon. What should we do until then?"

"Make out?" Ichigo suggested.

Kisshu laughed and kissed her.

**Well, they're almost back to Cyniclonia, and then they'll be living together! I might have another idea soon, so while I work on it, plz review!**


	39. Settling In

**Amnesia Chapter 39:**

**Settling In**

A few days after Ichigo, Kisshu, Pai, Lettuce, Taruto, Pudding and Rikia returned to Cyniclonia, the house Haroshi-sama had been readying for them was finished. Rikia was still going to be living with her parents, but the others would be living in the large house Haroshi-sama had gotten for them.

They packed the stuff they had brought from Earth, and moved it all into the house. The house was already furnished, with a stocked kitchen, a living room with a large sectional sofa, and three bedrooms, each with their own bathroom.

Ichigo and Kisshu's bedroom was forest green with pale pink trim, and had a large king-sized bed in the center of the room. The closet was a walk-in, divided in two; one side for each of them. To their surprise, there were some clothes in there already, but they were styled more like Cyniclons' clothes than human ones. There were two desks, on either wall, and two bookcases. They had matching night tables, each with a large lamp- pink for Ichigo, green for Kisshu. There was a clock over the door, and they both had alarm clocks. There was a huge bay window, with white curtains decorated with strawberries.

Their bathroom was also pink and green. The double sink was a pale pink, with gold taps. The tub was plain white, and the shower curtain was forest green. The walls were painted spring green, and the floor tiles were a very dark green, almost black. The bath mat was forest green with pink strawberries, and the cabinets under the double sink were made out of a dark wood. The overhead light was covered by a frosted glass cover, and the mirror had a slim gold and silver braided frame.

Lettuce and Pai's bedroom was light green with dark purple trim. They each had a queen-sized bed, one with light green blankets, and the other with dark purple blankets, and separate closets, which also had some Cyniclon clothing in them. They each had a night table, and a lamp. They both had bookcases, but no desks. They both had a small digital clock, and they also had a huge bay window, except the curtains were lilac, decorated with little green porpoises.

Just when they were wondering about why there were no desks, Pai noticed a door in the wall, and opened it. Behind it was an office, with two desks, two computers, and two filing cabinets. There was also a large bookshelf built into the wall, with a bunch of books on it already.

That done, they went to check out the bathroom. It was the opposite of the bedroom. The walls were lilac, and the double sink was a very pale green with silver taps. The shower curtain was dark purple, and the bath mat was green with a dark purple border. The tub was plain white, and the floor tiles were pale green. The overhead light was covered with a clear glass cover, and the mirror had an intricate silver frame. The cabinets were made of something that looked like pine wood.

Pudding and Taruto's room was orange with yellow trim, and had two queen-sized beds, one with yellow blankets, and the other with orange blankets. They had two closets, both with Cyniclon clothing, and two windows, both with yellow curtains decorated with monkeys. They also had a bunch of toys, mainly balls and board games. There was a large bookcase against the far wall, and a digital clock on each of their night tables. They also had two lamps, orange for Taruto, and yellow for Pudding. Instead of desks, they had a table in the corner, with two chairs.

Their bathroom had a double sink that was pale yellow, and had gold taps. The bathtub was cream-colored, and the shower curtain was yellow with orange monkey faces on it. The bath mat also had monkey faces on it, but the colors were the opposite of the shower curtain. The overhead light had a light orange tint to the cover, and the cabinets under the double sink were made of an orange-ish wood.

Once everyone had explored their rooms, Ichigo and Lettuce went downstairs to make dinner. Pudding and Taruto went off to play- or plot revenge on Pai for taking their candy away, one or the other- leaving Kisshu and Pai to their own devices. Pai went off to the lab, aka the basement, leaving Kisshu bored.

Kisshu sat down on the bed, and sighed. Then he decided to go through the desk on his side. Surprisingly, he found a bunch of blank unlined paper, and pencils. He took out a sheet of paper and a pencil, and started to draw.

_**An hour later: **_Ichigo and Lettuce had called everyone downstairs for dinner, but Kisshu didn't show up. "That's odd, he's always hungry," Pai said. "I'll go check on him." Pai went upstairs and found Kisshu concentrating on a drawing. "Kisshu, it's dinnertime," Pai said.

Kisshu's head snapped up, startled. "Jeez Pai, do you always have to be that quiet?" he asked.

"I wasn't at all quiet, you were just concentrating so hard that you didn't notice me- or Ichigo yelling, "Dinner!"" Pai said. "What are you drawing, anyways?"

"Uh… nothing important," Kisshu said.

Pai sighed. "I'll figure out what you were doing later, the others are waiting for us," he said. "Don't you want dinner?"

"Yeah!" Kisshu said eagerly. He got up and followed Pai downstairs. The others looked up as they came in.

"Kisshu, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I was drawing and didn't hear you, sorry," Kisshu said.

"I didn't know you liked to draw," Ichigo commented as Kisshu sat down next to her and started eating.

"He's really good at it," Taruto said. "I used to make him draw pictures for me."

"Of what?" Ichigo asked.

"Um… different things," Taruto said uncomfortably.

"Actually, he made me draw like a hundred pictures of Pudding, and he'd tack them to his wall in the ship," Kisshu said. "It took up a lot of time, but he blackmailed me, so I had to do it."

"Taruto blackmailed you?" Ichigo asked. "With what?"

"He said he'd tell Pai that every time I said I was going to scout out another target when we were trying to take over Earth, I was really stalking you," Kisshu said. "So I had to draw about eight pictures a week, or I'd have to deal with Pai on my case."

"Jeez Taruto, you can be pretty evil, can't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep," Taruto said proudly.

"Taruto, that's not something to be proud of," Pai said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Pai," Taruto said dismissively. "Do you guys want to know what Pai made Kisshu do as a punishment every time he failed in a battle?"

"What?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"NO! Taruto, don't tell them!" Pai said desperately.

Taruto grinned and said, "Since Ichigo asked, it's not polite to say nothing. Pai used to make Kisshu draw pictures of Lettuce as punishment for failure. Unfortunately for Pai, it gave Kisshu plenty of new teasing material after the first time."

Kisshu was snickering as Pai buried his head in his hands, now totally humiliated. Kisshu stopped snickering very quickly, however, when Taruto said, "Kisshu used me too, though."

"How?" Ichigo asked.

Before Kisshu could stop him, Taruto snapped his fingers, and a picture in a frame appeared in his hands. He handed it to Ichigo as Kisshu buried his head in his hands. Ichigo took a look at the picture, which was a photo of her in a bikini. It also had a little ribbon threaded through the frame. "Hey, wasn't that from the beach we went to?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep," Taruto said. "Kisshu made me take a camera with me, since Pai didn't let him come on that mission, and told me to take a picture of you in a bathing suit, or he'd tell Pai about the time I saved Pudding from dying under Tokyo Dome."

"Kisshu, why are you such a pervert?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't know…" Kisshu mumbled. Then he looked up, and smirked at Taruto, who got nervous. "Payback time," Kisshu said. Then he grabbed Pudding, Lettuce and Ichigo and teleported.

The girls opened their eyes when they landed, and gasped. They were in the middle of a small room that was wallpapered in pictures of Pudding. There were yellow candles scattered around the room, and incense sticks. There was also a small box on a pedestal, and the girls went over and looked in. It turned out to be a lock of Pudding's hair, tied up with a yellow ribbon. Kisshu smirked and said, "Taruto made this shrine a little while before the incident at Tokyo Dome. Don't ask me how he managed to get a lock of your hair, Pudding. But I bet he teleported into your room at night while you were sleeping."

Ichigo burst out laughing. "Jeez, I had no idea Taruto was _this _obsessed," she chuckled.

"Pudding thinks it's sweet, but a bit creepy, na no da," Pudding said.

"See Koneko-chan? I'm not the real stalker," Kisshu said.

"I guess you're right," Ichigo said.

Lettuce giggled and said, "Taruto's going to kill you, Kisshu-san."

"He'll have to catch me first!" Kisshu said, and teleported the girls back to the dining room.

Taruto was waiting nervously, and as soon as Kisshu teleported back in with Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding, he asked, "Did you show them what I think you showed them?"

"If you mean your shrine to Pudding, then yes," Kisshu said. "I can't believe you still call me a stalker."

Taruto groaned. "I'm doomed…." he moaned.

"Hey, where'd Pai go?" Lettuce asked.

"Upstairs," Taruto said- just as they heard Pai shout, "KISSHU!"

"If you rip that drawing up, I'll murder you!" Kisshu shouted back. "I worked really hard on that!"

Pai teleported downstairs with a piece of paper, his face bright red. Ichigo took the paper before he could say anything, then said, "That's so CUTE!"

Lettuce, Pudding and Taruto came over too, and 'awwed' a bit. The picture was Lettuce and Pai kissing, and it was immaculately drawn. "Pai, why are you so upset?" Lettuce asked. "It's cute."

Pai's face turned even redder, but this time from embarrassment. "Um… sorry…. I guess it's cute…"

Kisshu smirked. "I take it you haven't kissed her yet, Pai?" he asked.

Before Kisshu could embarrass Pai further, Lettuce went to him and took his face in her hands, then pulled him into a kiss. Surprised, Pai didn't respond at first, but as Lettuce started to pull away, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed back.

Taruto made a soft gagging sound, and Pudding whacked him. Then Kisshu took out a camera, and snapped a picture while Lettuce and Pai's eyes were closed. Then he took Ichigo's hand and teleported back to their room, giving the lovebirds some privacy. Taruto had already teleported out with Pudding.

Almost as soon as Ichigo and Kisshu landed, they heard Taruto shout, "NOOOO! Stay away, you crazy monkey! I will NOT kiss y-"

Kisshu and Ichigo looked at each other, then snuck down the hall, and peeked into Pudding and Taruto's room. Sure enough, they were kissing, and Kisshu snapped another photo, then he and Ichigo went back to their room.

"Well, does this mean it's our turn?" Ichigo asked, watching Kisshu snicker at his camera. Kisshu looked up at her, then smirked. "Wanna see how long we can go without air?" he asked.

Ichigo sighed, but she was smiling. "Sure…" she said. Kisshu immediately kissed her, and she kissed back.

About five minutes later, they both broke it off, gasping for air. "Not… bad…" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, about five minutes," Kisshu said. "You're a good kisser, Koneko-chan."

"You said that at my grandma's funeral too," Ichigo said. "You're really good too."

Kisshu smirked and said, "Wanna try again?"

Ichigo smiled and kissed him.

**Yay! Everyone got a couple moment! Bet you didn't know Taruto was even more of a stalker than Kisshu, did you? **


	40. Kisshu and Ichigo's Wedding

**Amnesia Chapter 40:**

**Ichigo and Kisshu's Wedding**

It had been five years since Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding had moved to Cyniclonia. Ichigo was 18, Kisshu was 19, Pai was 23, Lettuce was 20, and Pudding and Taruto were both 14. Pai and Lettuce had gotten married about a year ago, and Lettuce's parents and younger brother had come to Cyniclonia for a while.

Now, however, it was Ichigo and Kisshu's turn. They were about to get married as well, much to both of their joy. Pai had gone to Earth to get Ichigo's parents, Moe and Miwa, and had just returned. Moe and Miwa were both 18 now, and they had their own little fashion design shop in Tokyo. Ichigo had invited them to be bridesmaids, while Pudding was the flower girl, and Taruto was the ring-bearer.

Pai was Kisshu's best man, and Shintaro was giving the bride away. Sakura and Kasumi had decided to make the wedding cake together, but the rest of the catering was being done by the staff at Haroshi-sama's mansion, since that's where the wedding was being held.

Sakura, Shintaro, Moe, and Miwa had been there for a few days, and were helping Ichigo get ready.

Finally the big day came. Moe and Miwa helped Ichigo get ready and do her hair. Ichigo was wearing the traditional Cyniclon outfit- a top that showed her stomach, with full sleeves and a square neck. It laced up in the back, and hers was pale pink. Her skirt was long; it went down to her ankles, with a four-foot-long train embroidered with white sakura blossoms. Her shoes were white flats with a pink sakura blossom on each. Her jewelry was all pink and silver; she was wearing long silver earrings with a pink pearl on the end of each, and a sliver chain with a sakura blossom made of pink sapphires and diamonds hanging from it. Moe and Miwa were doing her hair, and she hugged them when they were done.

Her hair was much longer than it had been five years ago, and Moe and Miwa had pulled it back into a braid, leaving two curls to hang on either side of her face. They then coiled the braid into a bun, and attached the pale pink lace veil to the braided bun. Then they left to get dressed.

When they came back, they were both wearing light green dresses with pink flowers embroidered on the hems, which came down a little past their knees. The dresses had three-quarter-length, puffy sleeves, and scoop necks. They also both had forest green sashes tied in a bow behind them.

Moe had kept her bobbed hairstyle, and was wearing a pair of gold flower-shaped clips in it. She also wore a gold chain around her neck, with a pale jade heart hanging from it.

Miwa had let her hair grow out, and she had pulled it into a ponytail that hung over her right shoulder and was secured by a gold ribbon. She was wearing a gold chain with an ivory heart on it. They both were wearing forest green flats with white flowers embroidered on them.

Finally it was time to go. They all had stayed over at the mansion the night before, so they simply walked down to the garden to wait for their cue. They were met at the door by Shintaro, who was wearing a black sports jacket with a white shirt and a forest green tie. His pants were black, as were the dress shoes he wore. "Are you ready, Ichigo?" he asked. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad," Ichigo said with a smile. "I'm ready. Where's Mom?"

"She's already sitting in the audience, it's almost time," Shintaro said. "Moe, Miwa, you two look great."

"Thanks, Mr. Momomiya," Miwa said with a smile.

Suddenly they heard the music start playing, and Shintaro offered Ichigo his arm. She took it, and followed by Moe and Miwa, walked out to the aisle.

Kisshu was waiting at the end of the aisle, dressed in a forest green sports jacket, white shirt, forest green tie and black pants. His hair was the same as usual, and he beamed when he saw her. She was radiant. Pai stood next to him, wearing a gray sports jacket, white shirt, purple tie, and gray pants. A Cyniclon priest was waiting to perform the ceremony.

Ichigo reached the end of the aisle, and let go of Shintaro's arm, smiling at him as she took Kisshu's hands. Shintaro went to sit with Sakura as Moe and Miwa stood a few steps behind Ichigo. Taruto was standing next to the priest, holding a pillow with the rings on it. As Ichigo and Kisshu looked at each other, the priest began to speak.

"We are gathered here today, two races, to celebrate the joining together of Ikisatashi Kisshu and Momomiya Ichigo," the priest said. "Kisshu, do you promise to love Ichigo forever? To hold her, cherish her, and be there for her, in sickness or in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Kisshu said, the joy clear in his voice and on his face.

"Ichigo, do you promise to love Kisshu forever? To hold him, cherish him, and be there for him, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ichigo said happily.

"In that case, you may give each other the rings," the priest said. Taruto stepped forward with the rings, and Kisshu put a silver ring with a pink sapphire on it on Ichigo's ring finger, while she put a silver band with an emerald on it on his ring finger.

The priest cleared his throat, and said, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ikisatashi! You may kiss the bride."

Kisshu kissed Ichigo passionately as she wound her arms around his neck, kissing him back with equal passion.

Everyone cheered, and they finally broke apart. Then Kisshu and Ichigo walked hand in hand to receive the congratulations of their families and friends.

**Alright, I know you'll all be sad, but this is the end of Amnesia, and there will not be a sequel. Please review, and I hope you all enjoyed this story!**


End file.
